


mate

by rouyoung



Series: skz rou-bbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bats, Han Jisung | Han-centric, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Manipulation, Mates, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Vampires, Violence, YALL I CANNOT SAY THIS ENOUGH YALL BETTER WATCH THE TAGS, aite so the later chapters are not for the faint hearted, all the chapters were inspired by skz songs if u cant tell, author is an ace so i find it so fucking hard to write uncringy romance plz send help, dont say i didnt warn you shit is gonna go down, dw jisung is there to make sure he's okay, esp. the last one, hyunjin goes through a shit ton im so sorry bb i lub u, i even quoted mixtape at the end im so trash, i love yall so damn much, i really think that young k makes a really good leader if sungjin ever needs backup, im sorry im so gonna die today from the comments section, its 9 or none, jisung gotta stop distracting hyunjin when the boy's tryna save his ass, just VERY minor they'll just there to fuck with felix and hyunjin for a little while, kinda idk, like wtf jisung xD, minhyuk is an asshole the whole comment section is about to kick his ass, mx makes a minor appearance in like chapter 10+ i cant even rmb, povs are mostly from hyunsung but told in 3rd pov geddit?, send hyunsung some love, siKES CHIEF SAID THIS AINT IT, to the readers who were here as soon as chapter 26 was posted, woosan makes an appearance!, young k AINT BRIAN IN THIS FIC omg i made history i actually call him younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyoung/pseuds/rouyoung
Summary: they should've listened when he told them to fuck off his mate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been dead
> 
> usually i post a new oneshot a month from the recent one, but this one took me awhile as i couldnt come up with a good plot on the prompt 'mate'
> 
> and to show i'm alive, here's a oneshot, separated into a few chapters. enjoy

Jisung had never cared about mates. He never cared if he ever found his. If he even had one.

 

The blue-haired smiled faintly, stabbing his hand into an enemy vamp's chest and pulled out his heart.

 

He watched as the other vampire choked on his own blood, a gurgled cry ripping out of his throat when Jisung dug his fingers into the still beating heart, crushing it in his hands.

 

“You're having- too much fun, Ji.” Changbin growled from behind him, in midst of an all-out brawl on the floor with another vamp. With his claws outstretched, the smaller boy struck across the face of the enemy above him, throwing him off.

 

Jisung just shrugged.

 

Changbin changed a lot after meeting Felix, his mate.

 

Who's a human, who's throwing knives and fighting alongside them.

 

Ever since Changbin found his other half, he wasn't as bloodthirsty as he used to be. Now he's calculative, making moves that yield lesser injuries.

 

Jisung hated the fact that Changbin had something to live for, while he's here, jumping from vamp to vamp, not caring if he jumped into Felix's flying knives.

 

He had nothing to live for. No one to live for.

 

And he'll keep it that way, he vowed as he snapped the last vamp's neck with a smooth crack.

 

“Ji! What were you thinking?” Felix cried, running over, checking the boy's wounds.

 

“I'm fine, they'll heal.” Jisung spat through gritted teeth, eyes glowing golden as he healed himself, surrounded by a veil of gold.

 

Changbin hugged Felix from behind, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

 

Curse Changbin, Jisung growled lowly, walking ahead of the two lovebirds.

 

Curse that he's one of the higher ranks, an offspring of the royalty themselves.

 

Curse that Felix will never get hurt cause every vampire, in their right mind, will never go against one of royalty unless they are of the same or higher rank.

 

Curse life, Jisung was not as fortunate.

 

Jisung was one of the lower ranks. His telekinesis and telepathy is nothing compared to Changbin's conjurings.

 

His gold eyes will never outshine Changbin's black holes.

 

“Hey, Sung.” Felix piped up beside him.

 

“What?” The vamp didn't mean to snap at him, but he did, making the freckled boy flinch and Changbin giving him a warning growl behind him.

 

“Sorry, I need some time alone.” Jisung brushed Felix's hand off when he reached out for him, materializing into a gold bat as he took off towards the city.

 

It was dark, the sun has retreated, letting the moon take its place in the sky. It was 10, if not, 11 at night.

 

Jisung flew around aimlessly, hovering every once in a while to check if he was being followed.

 

Curse Changbin. A black bat can be so discreet, unlike himself, a gold sun flying around shades of black and gray.

 

He decided to perch on a bent street lamp, hanging upside down with his wings wrapped around his body.

 

Jisung watched as mice ran about the trash bins to his left, near a small alley. Some cars speeding red lights, getting chased by a police car in desperate attempt to keep the roads safe.

 

_ How would it be to live like a human? _

 

There won't be power rankings, no mates, no bloodshed fights, no-

 

A boy walked below him, following the concert path. The boy was waiting for the traffic light, when a man with a hood stopped by him, tapping his feet as he also waited for the green light.

 

The green light flashed, the boy crossed the road. The man waved for the only car who was waiting for the change in lights to go first, before he himself crossed. As soon as the said car turned the corner, he grabbed the boy and slammed him into the brick wall, the shadows of the alleyway giving him cover from the eyes of others.

 

Except Jisung's a vampire, he sees perfectly in the dark.

 

The man pointed a gun at the boy's head, the metal shining as light from the street lamp hits it.

 

He was clever enough to pull the gun back into the shadows.

 

“Your money or your life, pretty boy.” He snarled, the boy shaking and trashing.

 

Jisung watched with interest, his big ears picking up their conversation even if they are on the other side of the road.

 

“Let me go.” The boy growled, turning himself around.

 

The attacker smirked and aimed for his throat using the body of the firearm, knocking his head against the wall.

 

“You’re a really pretty boy, imagine the amount of money I'll make off of your body.”

 

_ Not on my watch. _

 

Jisung growled, unlatching himself from his post. He flew high up towards the clouds before folding his wings and dived down towards the man, headbutting him on the side of his face.

 

The man lost his balance. Jisung hovered and watched, before hitting the gun away towards the main street using his wing.

 

“The fuck, a golden bat?” The man was utterly confused. Jisung let out a screech.

 

“Must be your fucking pet, trying to save you huh?” The man got up, striding over to the boy.

 

_ This bitch never learns his lesson. _

 

Jisung's eyes glowed golden as he threw a cardboard box at the man, getting his attention back on him.

 

_ Let's freak him out. _

 

The vamp materializes before their very eyes.

 

“Who do you think you are, to point a gun at him?” Jisung snarled, sending another box flying for his face.

 

“Where did you come from!” The man was clearly mad that Jisung intercepted.

 

“That is none of your concern, leave before things get bloody.” Jisung made sure the man was looking at him, before smirking, letting him see the glint of his fangs.

 

“V-Vampire.” It looked like blood was drained from his face as he shakily stood back up, putting his hands up in defeat.

 

“Fuck off before I snap your neck.” Jisung snapped his jaws as a demonstration before the man took off down the street, never looking back.

 

-

 

Hyunjin gaped at the sight before him.

 

Where the golden bat was, is now a boy. A vampire boy.

 

His eyes glowed a menacing gold as he threw another box at the man who tried to hurt him.

 

“Who do you think you are, to point a gun at him?” His voice held so much authority, Hyunjin wanted to break down.

 

To humans like him, vampires are superior.

 

That man wasted no second and bolted down the street, leaving him with the young vampire.

 

The levitating boxes settled down, and the aura from his eyes faded.

 

The golden eyes turned to meet his.

 

“You okay there? He didn't hurt you, right?” The vamp spoke.

 

“No. Uh, thank you.” Hyunjin bowed.

 

“Was just passing by. Couldn't just leave you here to deal with him. You were clearly on the losing end.” The boy shrugged, adjusting his jacket.

 

“I'm Jisung.” He introduced.

 

“I'm Hyunjin.” The side of Jisung's lips quirked up.

 

“Hyunjin, uh. Pretty name for a pretty boy.” Hyunjin flushed at his comment, but remained silent.

 

“How about this, let me walk you home?” Jisung offered, seeing another man who looked at their direction, clearly interested in Hyunjin.

 

_ Yuck. _

 

“If you don't mind.” Hyunjin started leading the way, Jisung following by his side.

 

-

 

That's when Jisung noticed something.

 

The scent, or Hyunjin's scent in particular.

 

Usually human scents are mild and weak. But Hyunjin's scent is the only one he picked up.

 

He smelled of fresh lavender and grass. Like a beautiful purple meadow.

 

_ Beautiful like him. _

 

Jisung slapped himself mentally.

 

_ There's no way- _

 

They walked in comfortable silence, till they reached Hyunjin's home. It was a multi-storey building, with multiple apartments on one floor.

 

“Here we are.” Hyunjin announced.

 

“I guess here is where we'll part ways.” Jisung smiled at him, hands in his pockets. Hyunjin turned to look at him, a pout visible on his face.

 

Jisung couldn't help but smile wider.

 

“Why the look?”

 

“I don't know, your company is really nice.” Hyunjin muttered, cheeks blushing.

 

“You're cute.” Jisung blurted out, causing both parties to groan in embarrassment.

 

A screech made them both turn towards the sound.

 

The scent of rain approaches.

 

A black bat flew up to them, hovering in the air before materializing.

 

“Where the fuck were you, Han Jisung?” Changbin hissed.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jisung snapped, frowning.

 

“Hey, Binnie hyung.” Hyunjin greeted.

 

_ Binnie hyung? _

 

Changbin turned and sent a quick smile.

 

“Hey Jinnie, long time no see.”

 

_ What am I missing out on, the fuck. _

 

Jisung growled, getting both parties’ attention.

 

Something flickered in Changbin's eyes as he smirked.

 

“I'm gonna have to borrow Sungie here, I'll return him later if you need me to.” Changbin threw an arm around the younger vampire suddenly, making him huff as the weight pulled him down.

 

“Ah, no… Um, we just met. He saved me from losing my life, kinda.” Hyunjin chuckled embarrassingly.

 

“Eh?” Changbin questioned, turning to look at Jisung.

 

“Hands off.” Jisung ducked under the older's arm.

 

“Jisung never saved someone before, why the sudden nice guy, huh?” Changbin sneered.

 

_ If you don't shut the fuck up I will hurt you. _ Jisung scowled under his breath, sending a message to Changbin using his telepathic powers.

 

_ How, huh? _ Changbin taunted back, smiling.

 

_ One word. Felix. _

 

That shut Changbin's trap as he whined lowly, backing off of his teasing.

 

“Sorry about that, we'll be going now.” Jisung apologized to Hyunjin, who blinked his eyes in confusion.

 

_ Fucking cute. _

 

“Sleep well, Hyunjin. I'll see you around.” Jisung grabbed Changbin's hand and dragged him down the path.

 

“Ah, y-yes. Thank you. Have a safe trip. Say hi to Felix for me!”


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung was not expecting to meet Hyunjin again, a few weeks later, at a cafe he frequents.

 

The boy didn't even realize at first, as he was busy typing on his phone.

 

“My usual, Pillie hyung.” He said, furrowing his eyebrows when Changbin became dumb for a second, not understanding his text.

 

“I just started working here, Sungie.” The voice laughed. The vamp looked up from his screen.

 

Hyunjin stood before him at the counter, smiling softly as the afternoon sun shines on him, making him glow.

 

Jisung awed at the beauty.

 

“Um, where's Wonpil hyung?”

 

Hyunjin bent away so Jisung could glance behind him.

 

Wonpil was having a panic attack, staring at his phone in shock.

 

“A guy called Jaehyung asked him out?” Hyunjin shrugged, standing back upright.

 

“Ah, Hyung's crush. Good on him.” Jisung smiled faintly.

 

“Surprise me then.” Jisung pushed 10 bucks across the counter, more than enough for the most expensive drink. Hyunjin stared blankly, before nodding slowly.

 

“Go take a seat, I'll get you something.” Hyunjin turned towards the machine and started working, giving Wonpil a whack on the back, giggling when the older yelped in surprise.

 

Jisung smiled fondly at their interaction, choosing to stay by the counter instead of finding a seat.

 

The cafe was quite empty anyways.

 

“Never knew cafe was your thing.” Jisung piped up, breaking the comfortable silence as soon as Wonpil dashed off, leaving the cafe in Hyunjin's hands.

 

Hyunjin stared in utter betrayal, watching Wonpil throw on his coat.

 

“You'll do fine, you got Sungie here anyways. I'm sure he doesn't mind staying.” Wonpil gave him a look, before running. He then abruptly stopped near Jisung, placing a hand over the younger's forehead.

 

Wonpil had a different power, and it was somewhat scary.

 

Jisung doesn't know the official name for it, but he knows the older vamp is able to see mates or loved ones, attached by a red string, only visible if they were in the same area. His eyes glowed blue as he looked around, eyes landing on Hyunjin, who was still putting his heart and soul into Jisung's drink.

 

His suspicions were confirmed, Wonpil's visions were never lies.

 

_ Hyunjin was his mate. _

 

“I don't believe you.” Jisung whispered, knowing Wonpil trying to make sure that his own eyes didn't play tricks on him.

 

“You can't deny the fact that you're fated to meet.” Wonpil's hand touched his wrist, and Jisung had to stop himself from running out and back into Chan's arms to cry.

 

He never wanted a mate.

 

And if a vamp doesn't want one, he doesn't get one.

 

But here is solid evidence. Right before him, was a red string, one end tied to Hyunjin's wrist, the other to his own. Wonpil let go, and the evidence disappeared.

 

“Do you believe me now?”

 

Wonpil was one of royalty. Heck, even a few ranks higher than Changbin. He was only a two ranks below the highest one, with eyes glowing pure white.

 

The only one in that rank, the one who assigned mates.

 

Kang Younghyun.

 

“I need to speak to Younghyun hyung.” Jisung's eyes widened in fright, catching Wonpil off guard.

 

Jisung was never afraid. The younger vamp dives into fights like it was nothing. Everyone joked that Death himself was scared of Jisung.

 

“I'll- I'll try to talk to him, it's hard to even catch him around. I'll get back to you, I promise.” Wonpil hooked their pinky fingers before leaving.

 

Hyunjin walked over, with his drink in hand.

 

“Really didn't know what you wanted, so is milk tea fine with you?”

 

“It's fine, thank you.” Jisung replied, looking up at Hyunjin when he didn't leave.

 

Jisung could see the questions running around.

 

And Wonpil doesn't exactly talk in a soft volume.

 

He let out a huge sigh, taking Hyunjin by the hand across the counter and dragged him over to the seats nearer to the cash register, in case of customers.

 

“Let it all out, I know you got questions.”

 

“Uh- Well- Why am I your mate? Like, it could've been anyone. So why me?”

 

Jisung fiddled with the cup in hand.

 

“I don't really know, Younghyun was never wrong with his match-ups. Like look at Felix and Changbin, they're happy as can be, even though Changbin disliked him at first. They were like from two different worlds, but they made it work.”

 

“Yes but Felix has a nice background. Not much drama and stuff.” Hyunjin slouched back in his seat, seemingly trying to make himself small.

 

“And I have a boyfriend…” Something in Jisung spiked up.

 

It hurt to hear that from Hyunjin.

 

_ But why? _

 

The vamp laughed.

 

“Ah, then Younghyun hyung really fucked up this time. Don't worry, I'll see what I can do.”

 

The bell rang as a customer walked in.

 

Hyunjin looked over to greet the customer.

 

“Hi! Welcome, how may I-” The color from his face literally disappeared. Jisung instantly turned around to look at whoever the **fuck** that made Hyunjin so scared.

 

The boy in question walked towards them, a smirk on his face.

 

“Hey Jinnie, how's work?” The boy walked over to Hyunjin, giving him a quick wet kiss on his cheek.

 

_ Yuck. _

 

“It was good-” The boy cut him off.

 

“Who's this new friend of yours? You should introduce us.”

 

Jisung wanted to wring him of all his blood for cutting Hyunjin off like that. And from the look on Hyunjin's face, it was a usual thing.

 

“Name's Han Jisung.” Jisung introduced himself.

 

The boy tsked, sitting down and wrapping an arm around Hyunjin's waist.

 

It was not a protective or a casual 'wrapping his arm around his waist’, it was possessive and caging. A sign of dominance, control.

 

The gears in Jisung's head tried to click with one another. There was a reason Younghyun assigned them together.

 

_ So what is the fucking reason? _

 

“Now Hyunjin, you should have introduced me to him when you start talking, they gotta know me as well.” He growled, almost as if Hyunjin did something wrong.

 

Hyunjin visibly flinched, trying to move away from him.

 

“It was fine, I would have known you later in time. Now, may I have your name? It would be rude of me to keep referring to you as 'Hyunjin's boyfriend’.” Jisung forced a smile on his face, leaning back into his seat.

 

His eyes flickered over to Hyunjin once in awhile, making sure he's okay.

 

“Name's Minhyuk. You're **the** Han Jisung? Double Ts? (telepathy and telekinesis)” Minhyuk smiled, showing his fangs as his eyes glowed red.

 

He was of a higher rank, just below Changbin's. He was one of royalty.

 

“Wow, even the higher-ups have heard about me. I'm honored.” Jisung gritted out.

 

_ Great, he has to fight a royalty to get Hyunjin. _

 

Hyunjin visibly deflated. Jisung felt another pang to his heart.

 

He was hoping for Jisung to be a higher rank.

 

_ It fucking hurts to see him like this. _

 

“Ah, Hyunjinnie's your mate?” Jisung dared asked, knowing very well if he got into a fight with Minhyuk, he'll have a hard time winning.

 

He seemed to hit a sore spot as Minhyuk growled.

 

“Yes, does it concern you, pheasant?” He spat.

 

_Lies._

 

Jisung folded his arms slightly, deflating himself a little and pout.

 

“I was just asking, why the angry look?”

 

Hyunjin bit his lip and shook his head slightly.

 

_ Don't mess with him! _

 

Jisung almost wanted to laugh, his thoughts are so loud.

 

_ I know, I know. _ Hyunjin was stunned when he heard Jisung's voice in his head.

 

He then saw Jisung look away, a faint golden aura surrounding his eyes.

 

_ No! He'll know! _ Jisung then glanced over to where the cakes were in the display and floated one over, catching a fork that flung from the holder on the table with his hand, digging into the chocolate lava cake.

 

_ I know, take care of yourself first, hm? _

 

The silence was uncomfortable since its near closing and it's only the three of them in the cafe.

 

As much as Jisung wanted to fight head on with Minhyuk, because he has no right over Hyunjin and the poor boy looked so scared in his 'embrace’.

 

But Minhyuk's of royalty, first of all. Secondly, red eyes are deadly, emotionally and mentally. They are able to force horror into others just with a touch to their temples. There are bad vampires out there, who are red eyes. Who forced despair into their victims, killing them from inside out.

 

To have his mate in the hands of someone so powerful, who clearly refused giving him over. Jisung is at a loss.

 

It's a unspoken rule that if a vampire finds his mate who's taken by another vampire, despite ranking, they need to hand them over to their rightful halves.

 

And he can tell, as he looked back up from the almost finished cake to check on Hyunjin, the damage has already been done.

 

Jisung hurriedly finish up the last few bites of cake.

 

_ Was this why Younghyun assigned Hyunjin to him? _

 

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows as he flicked the plate and fork into the kitchen area, into the sink.

 

“I'll be going now, it's my pleasure meeting you today, Minhyuk. I'll see you around, Jinnie.” Jisung smiled and took his leave.

 

_ Don't leave so soon! _

 

Jisung bent down to 'pretend’ to tie his shoelaces.

 

_ Don't worry, I'll get you away from him. I just need time. _

 

With that, Jisung left, heading to find Younghyun.

 

He needs his answers, and he needs them now.

 

_ There wasn't enough time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu :
> 
> ig : rouyoung._  
> twt : rouyoung_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit miroh got me bald
> 
> bias jisung had like 8secs of line and he still snapped
> 
> the flow with hyunbin rap IS STUPIDLY GOOD WUT.
> 
> bias jeongin looKING FINE AT THE START
> 
> this chapter aint okay, and im not okay rn ohmy-

Hyunjin locked up and headed back to his shared apartment with Minhyuk. The vamp had left earlier, slamming the glass door.

 

Hyunjin braced himself for the worse as he unlocked the front door.

 

“Who was the vampire?” Minhyuk asked, getting up from the couch.

 

“A friend I met-”

 

“Clearly not just a friend, I know you ain't stupid, Hyunjin.” Minhyuk snapped, making the younger flinch and back up away from him.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about-” Minhyuk's eyes glowed dangerously red and Hyunjin grabbed at the larger hands that tried to grab his head.

 

“What are you trying?!” Hyunjin cried, stumbling when Minhyuk kicked his legs out from under him.

 

His head hit the wall as Minhyuk sat on his legs, making sure he had no escape.

 

“You gotta learn, Jinnie. To stop slutting around.” Minhyuk growled, grabbing both of Hyunjin's hands and holding them on the wall.

 

“I wasn't- Where is the evidence!” Hyunjin cowered even more when Minhyuk moved closer.

 

“I know you're his mate. But he can't have you. Why should he? Higher ranks get all the better things. To me, he's nothing but a worthless challenge.” The vamp above him snapped.

 

“And you.” Hyunjin shook when he heard Minhyuk laugh above him.

 

“You're too pretty and submissive to let go now, don't you think?” With that, his hands went on his temples.

 

All Hyunjin could see was pure horror. All he could feel was pure agony. His mouth open in a silent scream. His head hurts, his body hurts, everything hurts. Pictures of gruesome car accidents, of fires that left victims with disfigures. Of gas chambers with tens of people in the past, all being killed.

 

_ Pure torture _ .

 

Hyunjin's whole body shook violently, tears streaming.

 

“S-Stop… P-Please-” His voice hoarse, Hyunjin begged for it to end.

 

_ It hurts so much. _

 

“I think not, hm?” Minhyuk's eyes flashed as Hyunjin screamed.

 

Pictures of his parents, dead, with their body parts scattered everywhere. Pictures of his friends, Changbin and Felix, Felix smiling at him before chopping his own neck in half. The head rolled towards him, smiling the same smile.

 

“Fuck- S-Stop! P-Please-”

 

Pictures of Jisung, eyes dug out as the body ambled towards him in an undead fashion.

 

_ That was the last straw. _

 

“S-Stop!” Hyunjin shook his head wildly, catching Minhyuk off guard. His hands slipped from the younger's temples.

 

Hyunjin snapped his eyes open, his breath hitching as he finally saw colors instead of pitch black. His racked sobs shook his entire body as he fell to the floor, curling into himself, holding his head in defence.

 

The headache was so bad he wanted to rip his hair out.

 

Minhyuk snorted, standing up.

 

“That'll teach you a fucking lesson.” He grunted, before going into their shared bedroom and slammed the door, locking it.

 

Everything hurts. His head, his heart, his body, his throat.

 

Hyunjin managed to crawl his way to the toilet, throwing up whatever he ate during the day due to his headache.

 

_ It fucking hurts. _

 

Hyunjin tried to slow his erratic heartbeat from the trauma, and shakily got to his feet.

 

_ So fucking tired, so painful. _

 

Hyunjin repeated that mantra in his head, desperately keeping himself from blacking out as he messily knocked over stuff trying to get himself decent for bed.

 

_ Stay awake, get to the couch _ .

 

He can't afford to pass out. Minhyuk's gonna kill him in the morning.

 

_ I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared. _

 

Hyunjin collapsed onto the couch, finally allowed himself to pass out.

 

Nightmares invaded him every second of his sleep.

 

-

 

It's well in the AMs as Jisung hovered in front of a grand looking house.

 

_ Finally. _ He sighed in relief, turning to slap the call button on the security panel with his wing.

 

“Who's there?” When Younghyun got a screech in reply, he turned on the video setting. On the screen he sees a golden bat hovering, with a deep cut on its left ear. Not deep enough to damage his hearing but deep enough to be unique.

 

“Ah Jisung, was expecting you. Just fly over the gate?” Younghyun questioned amusingly as the bat rolled his eyes.

 

A few seconds later the bat was knocking on his window.

 

“Why am I assigned to Hyunjin?” Jisung sat down in the chair next to Younghyun's bed.

 

“Very straightforward huh.” Younghyun tsked, sitting down on his bed.

 

“One, you are mates.”

 

“Yes I know that, what are you not telling me?” Jisung urged.

 

“Whatever do you mean, Ji.”

 

“You could've sent another higher rank or even one of the royals. Why me?” Jisung was frustrated.

 

Younghyun sighed.

 

“Anyone can save him from that idiotic excuse of a red eyes, but only you are able to heal him after.”

 

“I would love to but I  **can't** .” Jisung leaned back into the seat, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I can't keep him safe, hyung. I'm one of the lowest ranks, fucking hell. My mark on him doesn't matter to the higher ranks.”

 

Younghyun went silent.

 

“You agree! Oh my god, even you agreed.”

 

“If you really love him, it wouldn't matter, Sungie. And you're an excellent fighter. How many vamps have you killed without using your gift? Imagine using them. That was why I assigned him to you.” Younghyun stared, eyes glowing white.

 

“I know you're able to take care of him, even if you don't know you can. Had I ever made a mistake with my gift?” He asked, eyes dimming down.

 

“Yeah, putting Changbin and Felix together is my death! Oh my god they keep ganging up on me!” Jisung replied sarcastically, making them both crack up.

 

“But seriously though, have I ever made a mistake?”

 

“No, you didn't. And I trust you for that, hyung. It's just-”

 

“You're scared.”

 

“Yeah, I'm scared. I don't want to worsen what trauma he already has.”

 

Younghyun's eyes widened.

 

“It was a wild guess but- THE MIGHTY HAN JISUNG HAS FALLEN!”

 

“Bitch- I guess you're right.” Jisung smiled softly.

 

“He's a really cute one. I like your taste, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry man i love hyunjin, i need yall to know that i love him lots even tho he's my bias wrecker
> 
> hmu :  
> ig : rouyoung._  
> twt : rouyoung_


	4. Chapter 4

Hyunjin woke up with a horrible headache.

 

_ That's it. _

 

Hyunjin groaned as he shoved a few painkillers down his throat. He glanced at the clock, choking on his cup of water and one of his pills.

 

It was 10.58pm, the next day.

 

“Shit shit shit.” Hyunjin cursed, digging through the pillows on the couch for his phone.

 

“Fuck, Wonpil's gonna kill me~” He whined to himself, pacing back and forth as he waited for the call to go through.

 

“Hyunjin! Where were you-”

 

“I'm so sorry I literally just woke up. I had a splitting headache yesterday and tried to sleep it through.” Hyunjin was so close to breaking down.

 

“Shh, it's fine. You never let me give you an off day, take it as an off day today, come in during lunch shift tomorrow, hm?” Wonpil was almost whispering on the other side of the call.

 

Hyunjin heard the front door close from his end.

 

His breathing picked up as he heard Minhyuk walked closer.

 

“Sorry, was I interrupting your sleep, hyung?” He asked, praying to drag the chat longer so he doesn't have to talk to Minhyuk, busying himself by making a cup of honey water.

 

“Nah, Jae and I were watching a movie over at his place. He fell asleep and I don't want to wake him up.” He could hear the admiring tone from the older one through the phone.

 

Minhyuk's footsteps stopped by the entrance of the kitchen.

 

“Ah, okay. I actually have another question with tomorrow's shift.” Hyunjin purposely said so Minhyuk knows.

 

“What about it? You can come in after break if you need it. I'm not that bad to make you work with your headache. Or! You can take leave tomorrow-” Hyunjin laughed to cut Wonpil off.

 

“I'm fine, hyung. I wanted to tell you if it's fine if I come in at the start of lunch break so someone's manning the cafe as you go for your break?” Minhyuk was still by the entrance and Hyunjin's conversation will have to end soon.

 

_ Please walk away. _

 

“That's fine by me. You don't- Jae go back to sleep, sorry I woke ya up.” Wonpil whispered on the other side of the line, Jae letting a groan as he rolled about.

 

“Just let me know beforehand what time you're coming down. See you tomorrow, Jinnie.” Wonpil said, ending the call.

 

Hyunjin put his phone down, grabbing the honey from the counter and adding some to his warm water, stirring carefully.

 

“Who was that?” Minhyuk asked as he came nearer.

 

_ Fuckfuckfuck. _

 

“It was my boss. I called him to apologize for not turning up for work today cause I overslept.” Hyunjin answered, blowing a small teaspoon of honey water, testing its sweetness.

 

“You sure it was your boss?” Minhyuk stood by him, basically glaring down at him since he was taller.

 

_ Calm down Hyunjin _ .

 

Hyunjin sighed, adding a little bit more honey before turning around and stirring it, so he was facing Minhyuk.

 

_ Don't be scared, calm down. _

 

“As much as he's a nice person, he's already has a boyfriend.” Hyunjin sipped on his creation, looking anywhere but Minhyuk's face.

 

Hyunjin has a plan, and he's putting it to action.

 

_ It's now or never. _

 

Minhyuk seems tired, so today's his best chance.

 

“You better.” Minhyuk scowled, walking away to bathe.

 

Hyunjin let out a soft sigh of relief.

 

He had planned in a while to leave and get out of this hell of this relationship, it was nothing more than him being Minhyuk's little pet.

 

_ No more. _

 

The younger drank his honey water, waiting for the shower to start.

 

His plan was not foolproof, who knows if it'll work. As soon as he met Jisung, he knew there was a slight chance of him getting away.

 

The shower ran, and Hyunjin took his cue to leave his cup in the sink, heading for Minhyuk's bedroom.

 

It was never his to begin with.

 

Nothing here belonged to him. Everything was bought by Minhyuk. Heck, it was him who 'bought’ Hyunjin from his abusive foster home, promising a better life.

 

_ A better life my fucking ass. _

 

As quietly as he could, he rummaged through the closet, throwing on a hoodie and some skinny jeans.

 

Minhyuk had always hated him wearing skinny jeans. 'Don't wear those, it makes you slutty. Everyone's gonna stare at your ass.’

 

He picked up his glasses (He bought them himself) from the nightstand, putting it into its box before throwing it into his haversack (which is also his).

 

'No glasses, everyone stares at you, its fucking annoying.’

 

'Why are you even keeping it, throw it away!’

 

Hyunjin froze when the shower stopped.

 

_ There should be at least 5 more minutes. _

 

The shower started once again, Hyunjin hurriedly threw in his last item. A water bottle that he filled up and hid a few days ago.

 

He can live a week without water, a month without food.

 

Who knows how long he's gonna take to find Jisung.

 

He nimbly made his way back to the living room. He threw on some vans at the front door. Hyunjin opened the door quietly, but it still made a click sound.

 

Hyunjin flinched at the sound and willed himself to not whine, ears trying to pick up on any movement from Minhyuk.

 

He heard nothing.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Hurriedly, he turned around and threw his phone, the corner of it hitting Minhyuk in the eye.

 

“You fucker, where do you think you're going?” Minhyuk growled, a hand covering his left eye as he squinted down at Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin quickly spun and pulled the door, slow enough to let Minhyuk slide his fingers through the crack to grab for his wrist on the other side.

 

He slammed the door close hard, dashing for his life upstairs instead of downstairs of the multi-storey apartment building.

 

“Hwang Hyunjin!” Minhyuk yelled, bolting down the stairs to chase him.

 

Hyunjin slumped down in the far corner of the corridor above Minhyuk's apartment, hand over his mouth to mute the soft sobs racking though his body.

 

Vampires’ hearing are better than humans, but luckily this building is a little lively at night, the sounds of people moving around helping to shield his quiet sobs.

 

His body shook with adrenaline. tears left tracks down his cheeks from the thought of failing.

 

_ He has done it. There's no turning back. _

 

There is no way he's going back.

 

He left everything back there, his phone especially.

 

He'll be fighting this battle alone till he finds Jisung.

 

He sat there for a long time, waiting for the signs of Minhyuk going back home, to be sure he wasn't on his way back or anything like that.

 

It was almost 18 hours before he heard the door downstairs beep 3 times and slam.

 

Hyunjin got up and went down the stairs with shaky legs.

 

He had to be quick, the odds of Minhyuk come back out was very high, since he still haven't found him yet. But if he went too fast and ran down, Minhyuk will know.

 

_ He had always knew where Hyunjin was, every time. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need to stop doing hyunjin dirty I LOVE HIM OKAY I NEED YALL TO KNOW THAT

It scares the fuck out of the younger boy when he refrained from looking around and acting suspicious.

 

It's been 2 weeks and there was no signs of Jisung. Hyunjin swears he's going crazy.

 

_ What if Minhyuk went to find Jisung? What if Jisung was avoiding him purposely? What if- _

 

There was no way other vampires know about what happened. Minhyuk has too much ego, he wouldn't let anyone know his human disappeared.

 

He was of royalty, he wouldn't want other vampires looking for him.

 

It's too much for a hassle.

 

Hyunjin past a mirror in the night market he's currently spending most of his nights at.

 

There were so many people all the time, it was easy to lose people in the crowds.

 

To Hyunjin, this was the best place since Minhyuk was born with a silver spoon.

 

He wouldn't know.

 

The mirror he stopped in front of reflected someone he didn't know.

 

Heavy eye bags under his eyes. He couldn't risk sleeping. Not until he finds Jisung.

 

His lips were chapped and pale, a total opposite of how his lips were supposed to be. It was supposed to be full and flushed, cherry red.

 

His hair was an utter mess from all the ruffling from the times he pulled down and put up his hood every once in awhile.

 

It was becoming suspicious if he kept the hood on during the end of summer, it wasn't that cold.

 

Speaking of the hoodie, it doesn't even fit him now, having lost weight from not eating. Same goes for his jeans.

 

The lady at the counter was worried, he could tell.

 

“Are you alright, young boy?” Her eyes shone genuine worry as she asked him.

 

“I'm fine, just not getting enough sleep.” The lady was not believing that.

 

“Here.” She walked from behind the counter after digging for something in the compartments hidden behind the wide selection of mirrors.

 

She took his bony hands in hers, dropping a 50$ note and 2 pieces of bread.

 

Hyunjin's eyes widened, immediately shaking his head and pushing the offered items back.

 

“I can't.”

 

“Take it, young one. It's my overdued payment for your kindness.” Hyunjin was confused.

 

“Remember the homeless woman you helped out in the streets 2 years ago, Hyunjin-ah?” The lady smiled, showing off her golden fangs.

 

“Oh.”

 

Back then, he walked past a woman, who was in the same state as him now. But his generosity got the better of him as he turned back, dropping 100$ into her bowl.

 

She refused at first, telling him that no human should help out a vampire unless they are willing to pay the price.

 

Hyunjin did it anyways.

 

She asked for his name, and promised that they will meet again.

 

And here they are.

 

“You remembered.” She smiled, the fangs showing themselves again.

 

_ Fangs. _

 

Hyunjin silently kept the items.

 

“You are looking for someone I suppose?” The lady asked again, eyes glowing a dim golden.

 

_ Golden. gold- OH! _

 

“Yes! He has eyes like you. Do you happen to know a Jisung?” It was risky, but as every day past, Hyunjin's losing his sanity.

 

“Ah, which Jisung though? Park Jisung, Han Jisung, Yoon Jisung, Kim Jisung.”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Hyunjin racked his brain.

 

_ He introduced himself with his full name, what the fuck was it? _

 

_ Way the go, Hyunjin. _

 

“I don't know, I can't remember.” The lady was silent, trying to think of a solution for Hyunjin.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't wish to affect your sales-”

 

“Wait! Have you seen him before as a bat?”

 

Hyunjin's eyes light up.

 

“Ah well, I'll help you out. Yoon has a rip through the left membrane of his wing. Somehow he can still fly. Kim has a longer right fang than his left, you can see it poking out of his mouth when he's a bat. Han has a tear in his left ear. All bats have a certain tear, but his is longer, almost damaging his hearing. Park has scar on his right cheek, where its a pale pink line without hair.”

 

_ Fuckfuckfuck _ .

 

Hyunjin let out a noisy sigh at the information.

 

_ He gets cornered by a guy, Jisung flies over and screeches, picking up boxes and throwing it at the guy- _

 

“Ah, that's Han.” The lady shook her head.

 

“I'm sorry I read your thoughts like that. I only touched what you were currently thinking about. Only Han Jisung has the mind power and strength to use his powers will being a bat. He was like a higher rank of our rank.”

 

“I'd take it as you know who he is?”

 

The lady laughed.

 

“Every vampire knows about-” She suddenly cut herself off, staring behind Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin wanted to turn around.

 

_ Don't, keep looking at me. _ She said. Hyunjin did as told, feeling some of the mirrors around him move about as the lady's eyes glowed bright as she brought a mirror up as if to admire herself.

 

_ Minhyuk's in the distance. _ Hyunjin frozed and willed himself to not start running the other direction.

 

_ You said you won't touch my other thoughts, how did you know? _

 

_ I'll tell you later, act like you’re buying one of this. _

 

Hyunjin nods.

 

_ Can I get this one?  _ Hyunjin pointed to the one with stars as its design.

 

She was confused at first why he wasn't talking.

 

_ He can hear me. _

 

The lady instantly went into her salesperson self.

 

“Yes! May I know if you prefer this design or this one?” She held up two random mirrors.

 

Minhyuk walked past, eyes moving around, trying to find Hyunjin. He walked past the stall without even looking at it.

 

Hyunjin had never shown interested in mirrors before.

 

“I can tell because he has his mark on you, you smell like his rank.”

 

_ M-Mark?! _

 

“It's not a permanent thing, don't worry. but seeing you in this state and him looking around this place a lot for someone, I can tell you're running away from him.” The lady rearranged her mirrors manually.

 

“Han Jisung. He really is everywhere all the time, it's hard even for the same rank to track him down. Usually the same ranks are able to find one another really easily. I'll try for you though, I'll send him a message and see if he'll give me a reply.” The lady placed her pointer and middle finger to her left temple and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

 

“No response, which means he's not in this area.” She sighed.

 

“Anyone else you know of that's close to him?”

 

“Ah, Changbin.”

 

The lady sighed.

 

“A lot of Changbins, which one is it?”

 

Hyunjin didn't ask for Changbin's surname, so he gave her Felix's name.

 

“He's mate is Felix, Lee Felix. Changbin is also of royalty. Black eyes, I think.”

 

“Ahh, Seo Changbin. I'll page for him and see if he's in the area.”

 

The lady focused again.

 

“I got him, I'll put you on as well.” Hyunjin nods. The lady placed her glowing fingers onto Hyunjin's temple and the younger flinched and bent away.

 

“Hey, I need to do it so you can speak to Changbin.” Hyunjin nods again.

 

_ She's not Minhyuk. _

 

_ Golden eyes, not red eyes. _

 

When her fingers touched his temple, it was a cooling feeling.

 

_ Hyunjin? _

 

_ Binnie hyung, do you know where Jisung is? _

 

_ No clue, but he should be coming back soon. I can page him and tell him to look for you later- _

 

_ No! Can you get him now? _

 

_ I can't, but I can come pick you up. What's wrong? Why is Mimi noona paging me about you? _

 

_ I don't wanna talk right now, can you pick me up? _

 

_ Sure, but royalty are not allowed in night markets, I may get detained for that. I'll meet you at the library? _

 

_ Yes, thank you. I'll see you later. _

 

“Thank you noona.” Hyunjin bowed.

 

“Any time. Be careful. I can one-way page you if I sense Minhyuk's presence, but I'm not sure if you are in range of me.”

 

“It's okay, noona. You've helped me a lot.” Hyunjin thanked her again, as he slowly made his way to the library, trying to fit in.

 

He made it earlier than Changbin, so he sat on the steps and waited, waking himself every minute to make sure he was still on alert.

 

_ … stop… _

 

Hyunjin jolted awake from that.

 

_ Stop? I'm already stopping. _

 

Hyunjin didn't understand what Mimi noona meant, since it was followed by static noises.

 

_ Was he out of range? _

 

_ … -un… _

 

_ un? pun? gun? run? wait, RUN- _

 

Hands cover his mouth from behind as he was dragged into the alleyway.

 

_ NONONOnono- _

 

“Found ya, Hyunjinnie.” Minhyuk's voice rasped next to his ear, flipping him over onto his back.

 

“Let me go!” Tears were already streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Tsk, and here I thought you have learnt your lesson. I'm such a fool.” Hyunjin tried to wiggle, kick, anything. But Minhyuk was too strong.

 

“You don't deserve my love.”

 

“You never loved me!” Hyunjin dared say back.

 

It was a punch to Minhyuk's ego.

 

“Huh.” The vampire's eyes glowed red.

 

“You must be out of your mind. Let me fix that for you.” His hands clamped around Hyunjin's temples as disaster flashed past Hyunjin's eyes.

 

Pictures of Jisung, chained to table. Minhyuk's evil grin as he held up a scalpel.

Blood was flowing like a waterfall, staining the blue oak table and the chains. Organs spilled over the table, his heart out on display.

 

Jisung's eyes losing their golden glow.

 

His heart rolled off the table towards him, still beating, still alive.

 

Minhyuk's smirk as he stepped on the heart in front of him, twisting his feet as Jisung screams.

 

Hyunjin screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u ask and u shall receive

_ Fuckfuckfuck. _

 

Jisung cursed as he flew as fast as he could without the wind ripping his left ear off.

 

_ Get to Hyunjin get to Hyunjin geT TO HYUNJIN- _

 

His brain screamed at him as he flapped even harder, trying to fly higher so he could glide downwards and still make enough distance.

 

He was flying so high in altitude to avoid pesky birds that will make him detour till it was so chilly his wings may freeze up, since he was gliding to conserve his energy.

 

He finally reached Seoul, diving down towards the library.

 

He could see Hyunjin, struggling against Minhyuk's powers.

 

_ He was late. _

 

Jisung tucked his wings closer to him, making him fall faster.

 

Hyunjin's scream pierced the silence of the city, and that made Jisung lose his bearings.

 

Jisung's eyes glowed golden as he opened his wings a little, catching wind while he fell.

 

As he was close to the ground he instantly swept the wind using his wings and his telekinesis in the direction of Minhyuk, sending him flying.

 

Mind you, that was about the same power as a hurricane.

 

Taking the chance he hurriedly land on the floor next to Hyunjin's face.

 

As soon as Minhyuk's hands left his temples, Hyunjin whined, curled into himself once again, arms thrown over his head as the headache started.

 

It was as if he was pounding his head on the brick wall forcefully.

 

Jisung propped himself up on his wings, letting out a pained whimper when Hyunjin wasn't making a sound, his shoulders shaking and his legs kicking the air due to the pain.

 

Even though Jisung was fucking tired from using his powers while being a bat, he'll waste even more power materializing into human form.

 

Deciding to bite the bullet since he doesn't have time, he can hear Minhyuk making his way back, and fast, Jisung got himself off the floor, hovering unstably as he printed Hyunjin's position into memory.

 

“Han Jisung!” The yell was his cue as he teleported Hyunjin back to his shared studio with Changbin and Chan.

 

Minhyuk growled when he wasn't able to reach Hyunjin in time.

 

“You bitch.” He materialized into a red bat, charging at him.

 

Jisung dodged easily, taking this battle up to the clouds. Minhyuk blindly followed.

 

Jisung huffed as he weaved around and through the translucent clouds, his golden body easier to hide in the lighter background compared to Minhyuk's red.

 

Jisung needs time to get enough energy to get himself a portal, knowing Minhyuk is practically harmless as a bat.

 

The gold bat spun up and out of the clouds, letting the wind below him hold him up as he spread his wings, letting them rest. His eyes trained on the red bat, still flying around in the clouds.

 

_ Geez, royalties are dumb. _

 

Finally Minhyuk decided to look up, screeching at Jisung. He flapped his wings and flew up to his position, Jisung flapping his own once to give the royalty space.

 

Minhyuk glared at him, hovering.

 

_ You know, royalties are quite dumb. _ Jisung smirked, his wings outstretched without beating.

 

_ There's wind going under your wings, why bother flapping them? Such a waste of energy- _

 

This deflated Minhyuk's ego as he charged at him.

 

Jisung allowed him to get just a little closer before diving down, keeping his wings to his side.

 

Jisung let him send back a message.

 

_ You bitch. _

 

Jisung dared screech.

 

_ Yeah, but I'm still clever. _

 

Tauntingly, Jisung turned around, letting his back fall first and relaxing his wings, so they trailed as he fell.

 

Minhyuk smirked, slowing down his fall by opening his wings, acting like a parachute.

 

_ That was it, you're hella dumb. _

 

Minhyuk snorted.

 

_ How so? _

 

Jisung knew what Minhyuk was planning.

 

The gold bat was falling back first onto a building.

 

Or so the red bat thought.

 

As he near his supposed demise, since landing on your back may break one's wing (and arms), the younger's body glowed, as if he was a star falling from the sky.

 

When Minhyuk catched on to the younger's plan, it was too late.

 

Jisung screeched and open his wings to its full span, his final taunt as a gold portal opened below him and engulfed him.

 

Changbin caught the bat just before he hit the floor of their home.

 

“You were lucky I sensed you and your stupid plans.” Changbin grumbled, giving Jisung a pat on his head (with his finger), before letting the bat rest on his snapback.

 

Jisung stretched out his wings on Changbin's cap, happy that Changbin knows he's fucking tired and he can't change back.

 

Chan was kneeling by Hyunjin who was laying Jisung's bed, hands on the younger's temples, fingers glowing green as he tried to erase memories of what Minhyuk forced into him, trying to avoid every other memory.

 

Chan was the lowest rank, green eyes. They are like the counterparts of the red eyes.

 

The red is the devil, the green is the angel. His powers are opposite of Minhyuk's.

 

Minhyuk forces horrific memories, Chan erases them.

 

But there was a catch, Chan can only erase recent memories.

 

Jisung let out a pained whined, seeing how much his mate was suffering.

 

“Thought you didn't want a mate.” Changbin questioned.

 

_ Yeah, I didn't want one. _ Jisung let out a growl.

 

“You're getting worried about him. You're caring about him.”

 

_ It's because I want to. _

 

_ Whipped.  _ Changbin smirked, getting a slap in the face by Jisung's wing.

 

Hyunjin let out a groan as Chan took his fingers away.

 

“He's waking up, I tried to erase as much as I can but I can't do it with him on the verge of consciousness.” Chan sighed, eyes still glowing green.

 

“You did not want to see what Minhyuk did to him. It's horrible.” Chan shook his head.

 

“What was it?”

 

Chan's eyes dimmed down a little.

 

“Fabricated video snippets of you, Ji. In horrible forms.” Jisung tilted his head in confusion, scrunching his nose.

 

“You were dying in those snippets, Jisung.” Chan groaned, holding his head.

 

“I need to talk to Woojin.” He excused himself.

 

There was another catch. If Chan's powers was as it is, he would have been one of royalty.

 

But his powers are the only ones with consequences.

 

His kind doesn't exactly ‘erase’ memories. It's more of, transferring the memories into their own brains and erasing it from there with time. Chan's eyes are still glowing, just not as bright as before. He was still erasing those memories, giving himself a slight headache.

 

He has to witness the memories before they can be erased for good.

 

Hyunjin groaned again, opening his eyes slightly. His tired eyes looked to the side.

 

“I got Jisung, why did you need him?” Changbin asked, pointing to the gold bat sitting atop his head.

 

“Minhyuk. He's going to kill me if he finds me.” Hyunjin huddled himself closer, pulling his legs towards himself.

 

Jisung let out a squeak, making Changbin pick him up using his fingers and put him down on Hyunjin's head. He then left the room.

 

Jisung growled and tried to climb off Hyunjin's head, only to slip and fall on his back with a squeak onto the bed when one of the claws om his wings got caught in the other's hair.

 

Hyunjin let out a soft giggle as Jisung flipped himself around, propped up by his wings as he shook himself.

 

He then flickered gold, before dimming and glowing up again.

 

He was trying to change back so he could hug Hyunjin and tell him everything's okay.

 

That he's safe here with him, and no one can hurt him.

 

And that God better bless Minhyuk right now, because once Hyunjin gets better, Jisung's gonna destroy that fucker's ass.

 

But he's just so fucking tired.

 

In the end, he collapsed, heaving.

 

Hyunjin reached over and picked him up, setting him on his knees.

 

_ I wanna hug you right now and tell you you're safe but I'm so damn tired I can't change!  _ Jisung whined, flapping his wings weakly, almost like a baby bat testing its wings for the first time.

 

Hyunjin couldn't help but smile.

 

“Yeah, but I know I'm safe, cause you're with me now.” Hyunjin reached out to pet the vampire with his finger.

 

“Plus, you're really cute as a bat.” Jisung purred, his ears moving around as he bowed his head down.

 

“What happened to your ear though?”

 

_ Got snapped at by a crow thinking I was food. Pulled my ear but I managed to get it off before he totally destroyed my hearing. _ Jisung yawned, fangs on display.

 

“Poor you.” Hyunjin pouted, gently handling Jisung's torn ear.

 

“You and I are both tired, how about we sleep, hm?” The human suggested, laying back down on his back, picking Jisung up and putting him on his chest.

 

_ Goodnight, Hyunnie. _

 

“Goodnight, Sungie.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was once a oneshot but now my brains says THIS A STORY

“Holy fuck, I'm getting diabetes-”

 

“Shush, Binnie!”

 

_ *click!* _

 

“I'm gonna blackmail Jisung with this.”

 

Jisung groaned, opening an eye to glare at the duo at his door.

 

“Oops, didn't mean to wake you up.” Felix smiled sheepishly, Changbin groaning and face-palming behind him.

 

Someone under him groaned as well, but did nothing to shut the two up. Hyunjin instead snuggled closer to Jisung, hooking his chin over the other's shoulder, trying to look like he's mad.

 

“You woke them both up, Lix.” Changbin muttered, quickly escaping the scene, not wanting to deal with a grumpy Jisung.

 

“I said I'm sorry, the fuck.” Felix shouted after the older, leaving the two boys.

 

“What time is it?” Jisung asked, digging his head into the crook of Hyunjin's neck, sighing at the scent of lavender and grass.

 

Hyunjin's hand skimmed the bedside table hazardously, almost knocking over the lamp in search of Jisung's phone.

 

Jisung growled when he caught a whiff of pine near the boy's temple.

 

_ Minhyuk. _

 

“It's 2pm, fuck.” Hyunjin sat up, making Jisung cling onto him tighter.

 

“What's wrong, Sungie?” The boy asked when the vampire made no move to let him go.

 

“You smell like him.” Jisung propped up, looking Hyunjin in the eye.

 

“That-”

 

“I don't like it, I don't like it.” The vampire's eyes glowed, making Hyunjin squint at the brightness. Jisung softly planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, smiling to himself when he saw his aura transfer over.

 

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin laughed when Jisung's breath tickled him.

 

“I'm trying to mark you.” Jisung replied.

 

“I know you don't wanna remember him too, but he's stronger than me. I can try to mask his mark but-” He dipped down and took a quick sniff. “It's still there, faintly.”

 

Jisung sounded really upset with himself, so Hyunjin booped his nose, catching him off guard.

 

“I- I wanna kiss you, but-”

 

“I know.” Jisung silenced him with a finger to his lips.

 

“It's gonna take time, I'll wait.” He smiled before rolling off the bed.

 

“What do you want for lunch?” He asked, changing into a bat.

 

“Um, anything you want.” Jisung squeaked before flying towards the door, slamming into Chan's chest.

 

“How many times have I said no bats in the house, Ji?” Chan chided, but let him fly off anyways.

 

“You're up.” Chan greeted, scrunching up his nose.

 

“Fuck, Jisung went overboard with his marking, my gosh.” Chan went towards the windows and threw them open, heaving for fresh air.

 

Hyunjin, sniffed himself, smelling nothing off.

 

“You can't smell it, only us vampires can. And gifted humans.” Chan said, leaning against the window ledge.

 

“What does he smell like?” Hyunjin couldn't help but ask.

 

“Jisung? He's a little different from the rest of us. Usually vampires have stale scents, like pine and rain. Mine is leaves god damn. The sweeter scents are human's. His scent is honey.”

 

“Then what about me?”

 

Chan's eyes turned into crescents.

 

“You smell really nice, and this is coming from someone who's mated for quite a long time. You're lavender and a little hint of grass.”

 

_ Lavender and honey. _

 

Hyunjin smiled to himself.

 

_ We fit. _

 

Jisung flew back into the room, with two plates of food following behind him. He hovers above the bed as he puts down the plates gently before placing the utensils on top.

 

“I'll leave you two be.” Chan announced before he changed into a green bat and flew out the window.

 

Hyunjin looked at the grilled cheese sandwich that was on his plate and his tummy growled loudly.

 

“Eat slowly, I know you haven't eaten in a while.” Jisung sat down in front of him, pushing his plate closer to the boy.

 

Hyunjin nodded, as he slowly ate his full.

 

“Jinnie, what happened?” Jisung asked, taking his visuals down.

 

“Minhyuk. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran.” Hyunjin sighed, looking up at Jisung.

 

“He can't hurt you now, I'm not letting him.” Jisung assured, fight written in his eyes.

 

“I know.” Hyunjin put his and Jisung's empty plates aside, opening his arms for a hug.

 

Jisung happily abide, making them lie down on the bed.

 

“Is it weird to say I love you right now?” Jisung asked, smushing his cheek with Hyunjin's.

 

“Like, I wanna just cuddle you all day long and protect you.”

 

“It's not weird,” Hyunjin mumbled, a hand combing Jisung's metallic blue hair while he hesitantly placed a quick kiss on the vampire's cheek. “It's still hard for me to say those back.”

 

“Action speaks louder than words, Hyunnie. I know you love me too.” Jisung poked his nose, laughing when Hyunjin whined and swatted his hand away.

 

“Can I meet the rest?” The boy asked hopefully.

 

Jisung pouted.

 

“Not yet. One, I wanna make sure you eat well first, but you'll meet them soon. Two, I wanna get all my cuddles before they steal me from you.”

 

“Steal me?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrow.

 

“Felix's Changbin's mate, but everyone likes to make him mad and keep bundling Felix up with love. They're gonna do the same to you! I can feel it!” The vampire complains childishly.

 

“I'm all yours, you know that.” Hyunjin pinched Jisung's cheek in response. Jisung hummed in reply, before tackling the boy into another cuddle session.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi so i needed to throw my A/N here cuz aint no one reads summaries and notes lets be real. currently its 1.40am and i'm moving home at abt 3-4 in the afternoon. i'm not gonna be able to update tmr in the ams cuz i dont wanna force an update, i rather get my chapter up care-freely in a way. i have chapter 9 ready as of now, but i wish to have chapter 10 done too before i post 9, i hope u can understand me :) thankyou for the support on this fic, it really means alot to me <3 this chapter is just stray kids being a mess but i hope u enjoy it anyways and it gave u some laughs to start your day ^^**

 

**ps. NO NO jisUNG, nO. why must u flash ur abs i was not ready :') im supplying these chapters from my grave**

 

-

 

It's been a few weeks since Hyunjin left Minhyuk.

 

He had never been so happy in his life.

 

He met some new people along the way.

 

There was Minho, who was ridiculously beautiful. Hyunjin knows himself is above average but oh god, Minho was stunning.

 

He first met Minho a few days after he left Minhyuk, and when Jisung was satisfied he was eating well. He was cooking lunch with Jisung helping out.

 

“Ah, Jinnie! Meet Minho hyung!” Jisung introduced.

 

When Minho turned around to acknowledge him, Hyunjin was frozen in place by the vampire's beauty.

 

In a flash, Minho abandoned the food, appearing right in front of the boy, scaring him.

 

Minho smirked and cracked up, remains of a purple glow from his eyes disappearing as they crinkled up.

 

“Yah!” Jisung shouted in warning from the kitchen, serving the baked rice into two bowls.

 

Minho made no effort to leave Hyunjin alone, even after coughing from the concentration of Jisung's scent. Then Jisung took it to the next level.

 

Eyes glowing gold as he ate, Jisung picked Minho up and literally flung him away.

 

_ Literally. _

 

And here's where Hyunjin thought he's watching an action movie go down.

 

Minho went flying towards a bedroom, hitting an invisible force at where the door was suppose to be. He hurriedly changed into a purple bat, catching himself before he face planted onto the marble tiles.

 

“Ah fuck. JISUNG!” That's where Hyunjin met Jeongin.

 

Jeongin materialized after being hit, eyes flaring up with an orange glow as he disappeared again.

 

Jisung yelped and slammed the kitchen door with a flick of his finger, locking it with a click of his tongue.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Changbin groaned, looking back from his seat at the couch.

 

There was a rustle of plates jiggling as Jisung got up from his seat.

 

Hyunjin stared in utter confusion.

 

All of a sudden, a freaking spirit dog conjured out of nowhere, a black aura surrounding it, scaring Jeongin as he screamed, losing his invisible cloak as his eyes flickered.

 

Jisung too, screamed from shock and sent a shit ton of utensils flying at the poor spirit, going through its ghost body and the utensils went bouncing around.

 

Hyunjin ducked a fork that went for him after hitting the floor, turning to see it fly for Minho, whose eyes glowed purple as he screeched and zoomed off so damn fast, leaving a trail of purple aura in his wake.

 

“Why are yall screaming? Can't you let me sleep-” Another new addition entered the room for Hyunjin to remember.

 

His name is Seungmin.

 

Seungmin's eyes widened as he saw a bat with purple aura heading for him, his fingertips glowed gray as he materialize  **ice** , fucking ice, out of nowhere and Minho tried to stop himself but ends up smacking his whole body onto the ice. Seungmin then melted the ice a little, making the purple bat fall to the floor with a soft splat. (he's alive, don't worry)

 

Felix had the audacity to laugh.

 

Changbin thought it wasn't funny and sent a kangaroo spirit after his boyfriend's ass, making him shout and run around the room, trying to lose the ghost.

 

Jeongin managed to get over his daze and jumped Jisung, taking them both to the floor, the older under the younger.

 

“No-” Jeongin smiled evilly before digging his fingers into Jisung's sides, turning invisible in the process when Jisung grabbed for him.

 

It would have been fine if Jisung wasn't using his powers, that is.

 

Jisung couldn't control his gift properly since he was being tickled, hence sending  **everything** unbreakable  _ flying. _

 

_ Literally _ .

 

Hyunjin had to duck multiple ladles, jump over some plastic plates, and narrowly missed the ceiling fan that almost cut his hair off because he jumped too high.

 

Felix was back to cackling his head off, this time being joined by Changbin, the younger falling off the couch, dragging the vampire down with him. They sat up, looked at one another and burst into laughter again.

 

Seungmin was trying to do damage control, pulling up ice walls at where bedroom doors were suppose to be when closed so nothing flew in. He had to surround Minho in an ice box so he won't get stabbed by some knives flying around (and they ain't Felix's) and had to look out for himself too, freezing pans mid air before gently putting them down (since it's covered in ice, he can control it) or stick them to the wall with more ice.

 

Minho let out a soft squeak before hearing a pan fall to the floor, jolting him awake. he flew so fast he broke the ice box and zoomed his way into Chan's room, breaking the ice from the entrance cleanly with his speed. He then turned mid flight to close the door just in time for a water bottle to land with a crash.

 

All these happened in like, a span of 5 minutes?

 

Hyunjin couldn't stop cracking up, laughing till his tummy started hurting and he started wheezing.

 

Seungmin groaned when he had to throw a small ice wall in front of the human, blocking a  **single** cheese grater (and a few chilli packets from macdonald's) so he won't get killed by Jisung for letting his mate die.

 

Needless to say, Hyunjin was having the time of his life, learning about the boys and searching for Felix everytime the vampires started having a 'fight’ against one another.

 

_ Is this what a family is? _


	9. L I N K : Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi so the next few will be like little oneshots for hyunjin to form links with everyone else. their relationships are purely platonic except for hyunjin/jisung ^^

**hi this is supplied from my grave, my eyes have seen jeongin's flash in miroh with wut i think was fishnets or smth and im not okay #riprou**

 

**i managed to find time while moving to get this out so yay!**

 

Hyunjin couldn't sleep.

 

It's 3am and he's still rolling around in bed.

 

“Hyunnie, can't sleep?” Jisung rasped out from beside him, turning around as he tried to open his eyes.

 

“Sungie, shh. Go back to sleep.” Hyunjin pouted, sad that he woke his boyfriend up.

 

Jisung had a tiring day, since he was flying around continuously and kept bumping into bad guys. When he came home, he was exhausted. Hyunjin didn't want to eat into his sleep.

 

“I'm fine-”

 

“You're not. Please? Go to sleep. I'll go find Chan hyung.” Hyunjin convinced the vampire, who instantly went back to sleep as soon as he agreed.

 

Quietly, Hyunjin tiptoed his way over to Chan's room, knowing that almost everyone living here is a vampire and they can pick up sounds like termites in their walls.

 

He hesitated to knock, contemplating the fact that Chan may be asleep, even though he was usually awake at times like this.

 

Hyunjin decided to open the door quietly, peeking in, his eyes adjusted quickly in the darkness and he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him curiously.

 

“Hyung, did I wake you?” Hyunjin squeaked out.

 

“No, I can hear you debating at my door. Your heartbeat's quite loud.” Chan chuckled, turning on his bedside lamp.

 

Hyunjin took it as a sign to enter the room, closing the door behind him.

 

“What's keeping the pup up tonight?” The older ones have this tendency to refer to younger vampires as 'pups’. Hyunjin was not a vampire, but he felt like he belonged when they called him pup, so he let them be.

 

“Wasn't able to sleep with questions on my mind. And I didn't want to burden Sungie, He's been so tired lately.” Chan nodded as he pulled Hyunjin under the covers with him.

 

“I have questions regarding mates and I think hyung is the best person I can ask.” Hyunjin proposed his topic shyly.

 

“I’ll take your questions, I can't sleep as well.” Chan beamed.

 

Hyunjin couldn't help but smile back.

 

“Gifted humans, what did you mean?”

 

“Well, gifted humans are what we call ‘Myths’, since there's so little of them, it's so hard to find them. Hence, people don't believe they exist. Myths, they got their powers because they saved their vampire mates from something dangerous, risking their own lives. And because of that, Younghyun rewards them for doing so, giving them a random gift. Basically, they are humans who have vampire powers. They are more superior than vampires in a sense, since no vampire is to kill a Myth. It's a rule.”

 

Hyunjin nods.

 

“Then who's Younghyun?” Chan chuckled.

 

“Younghyun is the second highest rank, with white eyes. He is the one who assigns vampire their mates. If a vampire doesn't want one, they won't get one. Jisung was an exception. He got you when he didn't want a mate. But he loves you a lot, all of us can tell. Younghyun is also the one who decides which powers a new Myth will get. He's like the god of vampires, I guess?”

 

Here's where Hyunjin was confused.

 

He asked Jisung to explain this before, as he was curious. But there were some information that were different.

 

“Jisung told me Younghyun was the highest rank?” Hyunjin asked slowly, not sure if it will offend the older vampire.

 

“No offense taken, Hyunnie.” Chan smiled at him.

 

“Jisung is somewhat right. But I'm thousand of years older than him, I'm like 20,000+ years old? Jisung's barely hit the 19,000s. Before Jisung was even in the world, we had a rank higher than Younghyun, but it's a Myth, not a vampire. It was Younghyun's mate. However, something happened which affected the safety of his mate, and Younghyun decided to give the Myth his human purity back. Meaning, to take away his powers, to keep him safe and unmark him. Ever since then, Younghyun was the highest rank the younger vampires know of. Hence, Ji told you Younghyun's the highest rank.”

 

“Why won't you tell them about this? They should know, shouldn't they?” Hyunjin was still a little bit confused.

 

“The thing is, Younghyun asked for us to not tell the younger vampires, so they will not force themselves to find a random human to mate in hopes of being a powerful vampire, more powerful than Younghyun. And we believe, that's what Minhyuk was trying to do when he had you.” Chan's tone turned serious.

 

Hyunjin decided to change the subject to something more light.

 

“Oh, then what about links? I heard from Jisung that everyone here are linked with one another, not me yet, but how?”

 

“You could've asked this question first, seems like you're dying to know our secret.” Chan laughed, adjusting the covers on them.

 

Hyunjin shrugged.

 

“Links between mates are really self explanatory. It's because you love one another, and also trust one another. The reason links develop in the first place is when there is love and trust between two parties, a link will be formed. Same for friends. This shows how close we are. And you, you'll be linked up to us in no time.”

 

“Really?” Hyunjin's eyes practically shone under the moonlight.

 

“For me, it's easy. I don't have any much of insecurities. I'll just ask you, do you feel safe with me?”

 

“Yes! Of course. You're like a father figure to everyone and to me.” Hyunjin smiled, snuggling closer.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“I do, I think the decisions you make are the best for the team.” As soon as Hyunjin answered, an electric shock jolted him, making him dizzy.

 

_ Can you hear me now? _ Hyunjin gaped and look up at Chan, who raised an eyebrow.

 

_ I hear you, why can I hear you? _

 

“It's the link, pup. A link connects minds to one another. The more links you share, the more people you get to talk to through the mind. That's what Jisung's kind do scientifically. They create temporary links to people to speak with them through their minds.” Chan planted a small kiss on the crown of Hyunjin's head.

 

“You have Woojin's link too, since I'm his mate. You already have Felix's link since you're so close to one another like brothers. And also Jisung's link. The rest are a little harder. They have insecurities that you have to get them to accept it in front of you, before they'll ask you the same questions I did.”

 

Hyunjin's hands tighten their hold around Chan's muscle tee.

 

“I hope I don't mess up.” Hyunjin whispers, sleep finally getting to him after having his unanswered questions dealt with.

 

“You'll never, pup. You'll do great. If anything happens, you can always find me.”

 

“Thank you, hyung.”


	10. L I N K : Minho

"Hyunjin, wake up.” Minho shook the younger gently, getting a whine as a reply.

 

“Let him sleep a little more.” Chan suggested, to which Minho snorted.

 

It was quiet for a second as Hyunjin snuggled closer to Chan.

 

“Okay, Hyunnie. You gotta get up.” Chan coaxed the younger to sit up as Hyunjin looked between the two hyungs.

 

_ What have you planned? _

 

_ Nothing scary, don't worry.  _ Chan answered him, smiling.

 

“Go get ready sweetheart, I'm bringing you shopping.” Minho smiled, going back out to the living room.

 

“Yah Jisung! Don't throw your plate into the dishwasher!” He shouted, eyes widening with a purple glow as he left a purple aura behind him, running towards the kitchen.

 

“Shopping?” Hyunjin questioned, groggily rubbing his eyes.

 

“I don't know.For new clothes and a new phone. And for anything else you might want.” Chan answered, getting out of bed.

 

“Clothes?” Oh right, Hyunjin has been taking clothes from everyone.

 

“Don't worry, none of us mind that. Except Jisung, don't tell him we told you but we can clearly see him steaming when you borrowed Seungmin's hoodie that day.” Chan laughed and left Hyunjin to do his thing.

 

Once Hyunjin was properly dressed (In Jisung's clothes), he made his way to the kitchen, where a heck of a rackus is going down.

 

“You don't have to mope around just because Hyunjin stole my hoodie.” Seungmin glared at the other who growled.

 

“It's not my fault the stupid mate thing is making me possessive over every small thing!”

 

“But you still love Hyunjin, even if he steals our stuff.” Minho wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Jisung let out a huge sigh.

 

“Yes, yes I do.”

 

“Me too.” Hyunjin voiced out softly, scaring Jisung so much he fell off the barstool.

 

“Yuck, more diabetes.” Changbin grunted from the couch, Felix snuggling into his side like a koala.

 

“Says the one that cuddles 25/8.” Jeongin snapped back, going invisible when Felix threw the remote at him.

 

“Okay, calm down boys.” Chan said, making everyone shut up.

 

“Let's go, Pup.” Minho took Hyunjin's hand and dragged him towards the front door.

 

“You better bring him back in one piece or I'm coming for you.” Jisung warned from the kitchen island.

 

“I will, cupcake. shimmer down.” Minho replied, opening the door.

 

“I heart you, Sungie.” Hyunjin got the courage to send Jisung a finger heart, and changing the word 'love’ to ‘heart’.

 

He was still not ready to say love so easily, but he still wanted to tell Jisung he loves him as much as he does, or even more.

 

Jisung gaped, getting Woojin snickering behind him.

 

Hyunjin wasn't able to get a reply as Minho tugged him out.

 

-

 

Hyunjin felt a little out of place when Minho steered him into Gucci.

 

“Anything you want, pup?” Minho asked as they walked around the shop.

 

“You're paying?” Hyunjin mused.

 

“I'm paying for everything. Now pick something you want.” This sentence was a little odd to Hyunjin.

 

Usually Minho speaks with so much confidence. But today, he sounded quieter as he ended his sentence.

 

_ Everyone has insecurities. _

 

Chan's voice was in his head.

 

Hyunjin looked around for something expensive.

 

He needed to find out what Minho was insecure about.

 

It was pretty obvious it has something to do with money.

 

Hyunjin eyed a pair of Gucci sneakers, and walked towards them. He picked up one of the displayed shoe and took a look.

 

“Do you like this one? I can get it.” Hyunjin flipped the price tag. His eyes wanted to pop.

 

_ 840,000 won?  _ ($740 usd)  _ For  _ **_A_ ** _ pair of shoes? _

 

“I-”

 

“So it's a yes? Don't worry, pup. I can afford it.” Minho opened up his wallet and, oh my gosh, Hyunjin could only stare, sitting in one of the card pockets was a black card.

 

_ A fucking  _ **_black card._ **

 

A couple near them stared in awe. The girl turned to her boyfriend and whispered.

 

But to Minho and Hyunjin, since Hyunjin spent so much time with vampires, his hearing became better, they hear it as loud as day.

 

“That boy's a lucky fuck. Money buys love. I bet he doesn't even love him, just for money.”

 

_ Money buys love. _

 

Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at Minho, who was still waiting for an answer.

 

Hyunjin knows Minho heard what the girl said.

 

_ Money buys- _

 

_ Oh. _

 

The gears clicked.

 

There it was, Minho's insecurity.

 

He believes money buys love.

 

“Hyung-” Minho sighed.

 

“Can you just get one thing? Please, pup?”

 

Hyunjin frowned.

 

Then an idea pops in his head.

 

“What would hyung like?” Hyunjin asked, taking Minho by surprise.

 

“M-Me? Pup-”

 

“Yes, you. You want me to buy something here, but I honestly don't know what to buy. What would you like? I'll pick a design for you!” Minho seems satisfied with the answer.

 

“I like something from you. What do you think I like?”

 

Hyunjin's gears in his head went into overdrive as he looked around the shop.

 

_ Minho likes fashion. But he doesn't like plain stuff. He wears hoodies, but jackets are easier to pair. _

 

Hyunjin heads over to the outerwear area.

 

Minho likes dark and stylish, Hyunjin kept that in mind as he looked around.

 

His eyes landed on the one.

 

“Hyung, could you wait for me outside?” Hyunjin asked.

 

Minho smiled weakly, passing his wallet over.

 

“Come find me once you're done.”

 

_ There it was. _

 

Hyunjin looked at the wallet in hand, opening it.

 

All his cards are there, including his black card.

 

Anyone who was desperate for a rich boyfriend would've went cash mad and would've bought the whole shop if they wanted to.

 

Because in Minho's thoughts, if his significant other wanted to buy something. No matter how much it is, he should buy it.

 

So they know he loves them.

 

Hyunjin kept a whine from erupting from his throat.

 

Minho mentioned his past love lives before, but all he ever said was 'I was not good enough for them’.

 

Hyunjin wanted to wack whoever those exes were.

 

_ They _ were the ones who don't deserve Minho.

 

Hyunjin wanted to make it right. He went towards the reversible poncho.

 

_ Hyunjin won't spend a lot of money, right? _

 

His hands stopped when he heard Minho's thoughts.

 

_ Why can he hear them? _

 

Hyunjin was puzzled. He picked up the poncho from the hangar to get a closer look.

 

_ Don't lie to yourself, Minho. It happened before. If you don't buy them what they want, give them what they want, they'll leave. _

 

Hyunjin reached out to Chan.

 

_ Channie hyung, why can I hear Minho hyung but he can't hear me? _

 

As Hyunjin waited for a reply, he flipped the price tag of the poncho.

 

_ 1,640,000 won?  _ ($1,443 usd) _ What?! _

 

Hyunjin groaned at the price.

 

_ You trust him, but he doesn't trust you yet, pup. I think you know his insecurity by now. Don't give up! _ Hyunjin can picture Chan smiling.

 

He's not giving up.

 

As Hyunjin made his way to the counter, Minho started thinking again.

 

_ He's taking his time, what am I going to tell Mom when she ask about the bill? _

 

The checkout was fast, so Hyunjin manage to get out of the shop in record time.

 

“Sorry I took a while, hyung.” Minho eyed the one bag Hyunjin had and smile.

 

“It's good.”

 

Hyunjin then reached into his pocket, handing him back his wallet.

 

Minho stared at it in shock.

 

“Why, hyung? It's your wallet.” Hyunjin giggled, forcing down the sadness he felt.

 

_ Was Minho thinking he's gonna take his wallet and go? _

 

“Where do you wanna eat at, pup?” Minho led them down the road, towards some expensive-looking restaurants.

 

That's when Hyunjin decided to take the older's hand, stopping him.

 

“Hyung, can we eat somewhere else?”

 

“Ah yes, how about the hotel? They have-”

 

“No, hyung. Can we eat somewhere like a fast food restaurant? Money is hard-earned.” Hyunjin pouted.

 

“I want to treat you, sweetheart.” Minho tried again.

 

“Money doesn't buy love. I really love you hyung, you don't have to go all-out to show me and the rest that you love us.” The younger whispered, afraid that his words may hurt his hyung, looking away.

 

He saw Minho roll his eyes.

 

_ They're always like this, playing innocent. Who knows how many things they bought that they stuffed it in one bag. _

 

Hyunjin couldn't stand it and pulled the vampire closer.

 

“Hyung, I meant what I said.” The younger let go, reaching into the bag to pull out the poncho.

 

“I got you this, only this. Because I know you love to style your clothes.” Hyunjin put the poncho back into the bag and passed it over.

 

“I can hear you in my head, hyung. Whoever those were in the past were just gold diggers. I-” A single tear left the younger's eyes.

 

“It hurts me to see my hyung like this.”

 

Minho reached over and pulled Hyunjin into a hug, hand patting his head.

 

“Sorry about that. I've been through a lot, and you're the first one who did things i didn't expect. Stop crying, pup. We'll take-out chicken and go home, hm?” Minho proposed, Hyunjin nodding before hugging the older again.

 

“Yeah, let's take-away chicken.”

 

-

 

As they waited for the bus ride home, Minho suddenly spoke up.

 

“My previous ex.”

 

“Hyung, you don't have to talk about it.”

 

“I want to, pup. You're the only one who haven't heard the story.”

 

They got onto the bus, Hyunjin sitting by the window and Minho next to him.

 

“He was a little manipulative, i guess. He made me think that if I don't buy him expensive gifts everyday, I don't love him. He was my first boyfriend, and he had many in the past, so I thought he was right about it. So i ended up buying him a lot of branded items. One day, he forced me to tell him how I had so much money to buy him gifts. I never lied to him before, so I told him I have a black card. Since then- since then, he kept making me buy things for him, and when I say no he'll hit me. I was in an abusive relationship with that human until I met Chan.” Minho stopped there, and Hyunjin could guess how his story continued.

 

They arrived home, kicking off their shoes.

 

“Jinnie, pup.” Hyunjin hummed in reply, turning to face his hyung.

 

“You said you love me.”

 

“I did, and I mean it.”

 

Minho's eyebrows raised.

 

“As much as you love Jisung?”

 

“Hyung.” Hyunjin warned, the older laughing.

 

“I'm kidding. Then, do you trust me?”

 

“I do-”

 

“Do you trust me, that even if I do this-” Minho suddenly tackled Hyunjin to the couch, his hands real close to his temples.

 

Memories flashed in Hyunjin's mind, and Minho knows it.

 

“Do you still Trust me?” Hyunjin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He put his hands on Minho's before covering his temples with the older's hands.

 

His body screamed danger, wanting to kick and trash, but he kept himself still.

 

Minho can probably feel the younger's body shake.

 

_ I trust you. _ Hyunjin opened his eyes to witness the biggest smile on his hyung's face.

 

Minho bent down and booped their noses together.

 

_ I trust you too, pup. _

 

They both smiled at one another, only to get interrupted by Hyunjin's mate.

 

“Yah! What do you think you're doing? Lee Minho, get off my boyfriend!” Jisung screeched, chasing a laughing Minho around the house.

 

“Would you two cut it?!” Seungmin screamed, whacking both of them on the head with a makeshift ice hammer.

 

“Seungmin-”

 

“LET ME FUCKING SLEEP!”


	11. L I N K : Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my bad i got writer's block while trying to finish chapter 12 rip

Hyunjin watched his coven, what Chan calls this family, move about with numerous thoughts running through his head.

 

Since his episode with Minho a week ago, everyone else seemed to have something running in their mind.

 

Everyone acted differently, but it doesn’t feel different, but it’s different. It’s a mess.

 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but think that Chan was the cause of this difference.

 

Ever since that day with Chan, the vampires who he didn’t have a link with seems to spend more time with him. Changbin spent more time with Hyunjin, whether if it was just to laze around, or to ask something about Felix. The younger was pretty sure the vampire has already memorized everything about Felix.

 

Seungmin and Jeongin used to always be together, be it lazing around or even eating. It seems like they were with one another for so long, they grew accustomed to each other.

 

For example, as soon as Jeongin saw that there was bitter gourd in Seungmin’s food, he instantly reached over to eat them, without Seungmin even giving him a hint on it.

 

Or that one time when Jeongin went to bathe. 6 minutes later, Hyunjin watched Seungmin exit their shared room with a baby blue towel in hand, walking towards the bathroom.

 

Being the little troublemaker he is, Hyunjin kept quiet, leaning further into Jisung’s embrace on the couch.

 

Seungmin didn’t even knock, hell no, he just opened the door,  **walked in** and closed the door behind him.

 

To say Hyunjin was puzzled was an understatement.

 

They both walked out after about 8 more minutes, Jeongin having that blue towel around his waist. Seungmin stopped him in the corridor, the younger looking up as the older vampire threw a smaller towel over his head, fondly drying his hair for him.

 

Back to the present, Hyunjin finds himself in Changbin’s room, gaping in awe at how it looked inside, with so many instruments and laptops and drums and everything else music related. Chan looked up from his laptop to say hi.

 

_ Hyung, I know you did something.  _ Hyunjin glared weakly at the older, settling on the bed as Changbin instructed.

 

Chan had the audacity to smirk.

 

_ Pup, I’m helping you. Be grateful, brat. _

 

“So as you can see, I like writing music. Chan hyung and Jisung will sometimes join me.” Changbin came back with his laptop, crashing on the bed next to the younger one.

 

“Oh yes, Jisung really knows how to write music. His pieces are really great, but I’m in no position to show his work. Our producing works,” The younger vampire glanced at the older one. “Is like the door to our feelings. We pour our heart and soul into it. And, I want you to listen to this piece here.” Changbin moved the laptop so that Hyunjin can look at the screen as well.

 

Changbin clicked on a audio file labelled ‘MY’, passing the boy a pair of headphones.

 

“Wait-”

 

“Channie hyung told us your plans and ask us to help out. Because our pasts, especially mine and Minho’s, have been untouched for so long, we have to kind of reenact them. Mine is a little more harder for me to narrate, so I’ll let my music do the talking.” Hyunjin bit his lip as he glanced from the headphones in his hands to the file that was about to play.

 

_ Am I supposed to hear something Felix doesn’t know? _

 

“Felix knows, but not the full story told by my works. Once he heard the first file, he couldn’t sit through the rest, so I didn’t force him to.” Changbin smiled.

 

It dawned to Hyunjin that Changbin heard him, the same way he heard Minho a week ago.

 

Changbin was ready to let go of his insecurity, but Hyunjin was the one holding back.

 

“Okay, I’ll listen to it.”

 

Hyunjin went silent When the ‘MY’ track played.

 

The instrumental sounds a little sinister and the pitch of the vocal work was not in line with the pitch of the instrumental, purposefully. The way the vocal work was presented sounded sad, even though lyrics says otherwise.

 

‘I’m okay, you don’t have to think about me’.

 

Right off the bat, Hyunjin felt as if back then, the Changbin in the past, was not okay. He never was and wishes for help. But he never went to find help, too scared of the consequences.

 

_ Sounds like a memory of a love story. _

 

Towards the end of the audio file, the vocal work slowed and fades away slowly. The instrumental was nothing but low piano notes.

 

_ He wanted help at first, even though he told people he’s okay. Towards the end, he gave up, knowing help will never come. _

 

Hyunjin watched as Changbin clicked on the next audio file.

 

‘HEART’.

 

Hyunjin deduced quickly that this audio file is about the core of the relationship.

 

Unlike the first song, where the sinister instrumental only started at the chorus, as soon as ‘HEART’ started playing, the sinister angelic whistles paired with an acoustic guitar was creeping the heck out of Hyunjin.

 

Suddenly the beat drops, as if the relationship took a bad turn into hell. The words ‘Fake love’ kept being repeated, like a mantra in one’s head.

 

_ The Changbin in the past did not want to believe that the relationship is ending. _

 

_ But why? _

 

The next few lines repeated the words ‘Just for you’. Which got Hyunjin confused.

 

In a relationship, it should be ‘Us’, ‘We’. Never should it be ‘You’, ‘Me’, ‘I’.

 

_ Changbin’s relationship was one-sided. _

 

It was clear who was the one who put in effort to be good.

 

Changbin.

 

‘I’ll be a doll for you’, Hyunjin had to hold himself from running out into the world, looking for the bitch who did this to Changbin.

 

Changbin did not deserve the heartbreak he went through.

 

He didn’t deserve the possessive relationship he was in.

 

Changbin’s mouse hovered over the third and final file.

 

‘ACHES'.

INstantly, Hyunjin softly closed the laptop, getting Changbin confused.

 

_ ‘My heart aches’. _

 

And Hyunjin can tell he was still hurting, slowly recovering with Felix by his side.

 

“Felix needs to know. He deserves to know.” Hyunjin’s voice quivered.

 

Chan scooped the boy up into his embrace, kissing his crown as tears silently left wet streaks on Hyunjin’s cheeks.

 

“I will, I have to.” Changbin assured, a small smile appearing on his face.

 

For once, it was a genuine happy smile.

 

Hyunjin smiled back, wanting to say something. Instead, a sharp whine left his mouth.

 

Changbin tensed up, clearly trying to find out what made Hyunjin whine.

 

He glanced at Chan, seeing him smile, which made him more confused and alert.

 

_ Was he the only one that heard it? _

 

_ No hyung, it’s just the link. I’m fine.  _ Hyunjin beamed when Changbin crawled closer to him on the bed, checking for any unseen injuries.

 

“Binnie, he’s fine, geez.” Chan laughed.

 

“He scared me-” Before Changbin can heave a sigh of relief, Jisung just have to make an appearance. He slammed the door open, eyes bright golden with Felix’s knives floating behind him.

 

“Where’s the dead motherfucker that hurt my Hyunnie?” Jisung cried, ready to defend his mate.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, get out.” Changbin growled, eyes pitch black as he summoned a huge polar bear spirit at the door, pushing Jisung out.

 

“No far! You guys keep stealing my cuddles!”

 

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KNIVES?” Felix screeched from his room, seething in anger, scaring Seungmin and Jeongin who are cuddling on the couch.

 

Jisung gulped and turned around, their eyes making contact.

 

The vampire chuckled sheepishly, hiding the knives behind him.

 

“You give them back right now, bitch! I will not hesitate to serve you as sushi!”


	12. L I N K : Seungmin pt. 1

The next day, Hyunjin walked out to see Seungmin tangled in a comforter on the couch, apparently waiting for him.

 

Jeongin was nowhere in sight, and this made warning bells go off in Hyunjin's head.

 

Something's wrong.

 

“Don't think too much, I asked Innie to leave me alone today.” Seungmin grumbled as he fought with the blanket.

 

“Come here.” Seungmin reached out for the boy, and Hyunjin collapsed on top of him, getting a grunt from Seungmin.

 

The vampire threw the blanket over both of them, moving so Hyunjin laid comfortably above him.

 

“I guess it's my turn to form a link with you, huh.” Seungmin said, taking Hyunjin off guard.

 

_ So they knew. _

 

“I guess.” Hyunjin wanted to roll off, seeing the couch too small and wanted to suggest cuddling on one of their beds.

 

Instead, his back hit Seungmin's ice wall softly, making him squeak from the sudden cold. He jolted back onto Seungmin, knee almost hitting somewhere he does not want to hit.

 

“Sorry, Jinnie.” Seungmin mumbled, keeping his arms around the taller's neck, smiling up at him.

 

Hyunjin realizes how pretty Seungmin was.

 

If Minho's stunning, and Hyunjin himself pretty, then Seungmin's dazzling.

 

His smile's like the sun, blindly Hyunjin temporarily.

 

“Done staring? You should take a picture instead.” The shorter smirked.

 

Hyunjin spluttered as he tried to come up with an excuse.

 

Seungmin laughed it off.

 

“It's fine. I get stares a lot. I know I'm good-looking.”

 

“You aren't just good-looking, Seungie. You're dazzling.”

 

It was Seungmin's turn to blush.

 

“Blush's a nice color on you.” Hyunjin smirked, his hand cupping Seungmin's cheek, smiling widely when Seungmin doesn't look at him.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Hyunjin instantly frowned.

 

Usually Seungmin already has a comment to counter him on the tip of his tongue.

 

This wasn't the answer Hyunjin was expecting.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Hyunjin put his body weight on the boy underneath him, hooking his chin over his shoulder and snuggled him close.

 

“I just-” Seungmin sighed, combing his hands through Hyunjin’s locks.

 

Hyunjin wanted to purr, that’s how relaxing it is. The vampire’s other arm looped around the taller’s waist, pulling him even closer.

 

“I was taken before, by someone really pretty. Like, when we go on dates together, everyone will stare.” Seungmin chuckled, hearing Hyunjin giving a hum in reply.

 

“I was 16 back then, and he was so gorgeous that waitresses and waiters will try to flirt with him. We’ll always laugh it off, since it’s such a common thing for us then.” Hyunjin tilted his head to the side, nose brushing the other’s neck in the process.

  
  


He watched Seungmin’s smile fade from his face, watched his eyes lose their gray glow.

 

_ Uh oh. _

 

“Then one day, we went shopping as a date. Pretty normal, right? Then Minhyuk-” Seungmin halted as soon as he revealed his ex’s name.

 

“Minhyuk?” Hyunjin hurriedly pushed himself up and watched the color fade from Seungmin’s face.

 

_ He forced me to keep quiet, I’m not suppose to leak his name! Seungmin, you- _

 

“I can hear you, Seungie. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” Hyunjin reached for the other’s hand, hooking their pinkys together.

 

“You promise.” Seungmin’s eyes glowed gray, a signal that he will not hesitate to freeze Hyunjin dead if he speak about it to any soul out there.

 

“Promise, please don’t freeze me up in my sleep.” Hyunjin replied, clasping his hand in a praying motion and bowed his head. He heard the vampire chuckled lightly, pushing both of them up as he leaned against the armrest with Hyunjin straddling him.

 

“Okay. Minhyuk needed to go home to get a gift for me at the end of our date. So we went to his home. When he locked the front door, I didn’t question much. I just turned around to wait for him. He led me to his bedroom, insisting his gift was inside, and I started to suspect something.”

 

Hyunjin gulped, looking down to see Seungmin’s hands grabbing the leather of the couch, his knuckles turning white. The boy reached down for both his hands, bringing them up to kiss both the back of his hands and the palms.

 

Seungmin visibly shook lesser.

 

“When I heard the door lock, I instantly turned to face him, my hands frosting. I was ready to protect myself if anything happened. He smiled and asked me, ‘Seungie, Did you really think I loved you?’ And that, it got me confused, and I let my guard down. I shouldn’t have-” Seungmin looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop his tears from falling.

 

Hyunjin slowly reached over, showing he meant no harm. When his hand touched Seungmin’s jaw, the vampire only flinched. Hyunjin took it as a good sign and made the other look at him. He bent down and kissed away the tears that flowed, not caring if it tasted salty on his lips.

 

“You don’t have to.” Hyunjin needs Seungmin to know he’s always there for him, even if he doesn’t know the vampire’s full story.

 

“I want you to know. You were not the only one who suffered from Minhyuk.” Seungmin whispered, taking Hyunjin’s hand away from his jaw and stretching up to kiss Hyunjin’s cheek.

 

“Then, once I let my guard down, I got tackled to the bed by someone else. He told me, ‘I never loved you, I’m only with you cause you’re pretty.’ He then pointed at his friend and said, ‘He’s jealous I got such a good catch, so I decided you’re gonna be his for the night’-” Hyunjin shushed Seungmin with his finger, his other hand combing through the vampire’s hair as he hiccuped.

 

“You don’t have to say anymore. He’s a bitch for doing that. You didn’t deserve it.” Hyunjin growled.

 

_ How dare he. _

 

Hyunjin made a mental note to get permission to end Minhyuk himself if they ever were to get into a fight with them.

 

“Jinnie.” Seungmin’s sob snapped Hyunjin out of his head.

 

“Yes, Seungie?”

 

Seungmin had a inner debate with himself on what he wanted to say. Hyunjin hummed quietly, hands playing with the vampire’s hair, letting him take his time putting his thoughts together.

 

“Seungie?” Woojin shouted from his room, walking towards the living room. He halted himself when he saw Seungmin shaking on the couch with Hyunjin comforting him, and a wall of melting ice on the side of the couch that no rest. (when seungmin doesn’t focus his energy on the ice he created, they melt slowly)

 

“Later, hyung?” Hyunjin asked, begging in his mind for Woojin to come back at a later time. Seungmin froze under him, hiccuping as he tried to soften his cries.

 

“Okay, my bad. Make sure he’s fine, yeah.” Woojin smiled softly before disappearing into his room.

 

_ Will you love me even if I’m not dazzling anymore? _

 

Hyunjin looked down at Seungmin, whose eyes glowed a dim gray in the sunlight streaming through the curtains.

 

Hyunjin smiled fondly.

 

“If I wasn’t stuck with Sungie, I wanna be stuck with you.” He booped their noses together.

 

_ Of course I will, you’re the only angel I see.  _ Seungmin whined at Hyunjin’s cheesiness.

 

“Then what is Jisung?”

 

“Jisung?” Hyunjin laughs. “He’s a squirrel, period.”

 

“Hey, Hyunnie. You and I, a date in the evening, you down?” Seungmin smirked, pulling the human back down to snuggle.

 

“A date what?” Jisung commented, standing at his door, crossing his arms.

 

“Babe, could you take a step back?” Hyunjin asked, pouting.

 

Jisung got taken aback by the sudden nickname that he nodded blindly and stepped back. Seungmin took the chance to throw up an ice wall right in front of him, trapping the boy in the room.

 

“YAH!” Jisung growled.

 

“Hyung!” Jeongin called from inside the room.

 

“Fly out through the window, Innie!” Seungmin shouted, sliding back down into the comfort of the couch, letting Hyunjin rest comfortably on him.

 

Jeongin, who was in the room, threw himself out the window just as Jisung ran to get him.

 

“Jeongin!” Jeongin smiled, ignoring his hyung’s call before turning into a orange bat mid-fall and flying his way around the house, towards the living room window.

 

“You’re lucky I’m literally **grounded**!” Jisung huffed in disappointment, sulking in his room. Jeongin paid him no mind, ghosting through the window before collapsing on the floor.

 

“Gosh, how does Jisung hyung even.” Jeongin grumbled at how tired he felt just by doing something that was considered a simple cast of his gift while being a bat.

 

He dusted himself off and looked up to see the two older hyungs cuddling on the couch.

 

He walked towards the two, careful of the water from the melted ice.

 

“What do I get, if I keep that brat,” Jeongin eyed Jisung’s room. “From crashing your date later?”

 

Seungmin looked at him, his contented smile faltered before frowning.

 

“Cuddles for 2 weeks.”

 

“Warm.”

 

“And breakfast every morning for 2 weeks, I know you love my ramen.”

 

“Warmer.”

 

“I’ll spend the whole of tomorrow with you.” Hyunjin slurred out, yawning, wrapping his long limbs around Seungmin even tighter.

 

“Okay.” Jeongin beamed his signature braced smile, Before he yelled out a loud ‘Jisung hyung!’. Hyunjin was about to scold him for being noisy at 9am in the morning, but then his back suddenly hit something softer than the couch, and now Seungmin’s smiling down at him.

 

Apparently, Jeongin got Jisung to whisk them into Seungmin’s room, said boy throwing himself in between the two older ones.

 

“Innie, wake us up later, okay?” Seungmin kissed Jeongin’s cheek, the younger humming in reply as he typed away on his phone.

 

**9rachas**

 

**_in-n-out : seungie and hyunjinnie hyung are so cute_ **

 

_ in-n-out attached a picture _

 

**_minOHELLNO : i-_ **

 

**_jisings : someones gonna get rekt by satanmin once he wakes up_ **

 

**_in-n-out : i’ll be fine, he loves me_ **

 

**_chanmas : we know_ **

 

**_woojinx : that reminds me_ **

 

**_woojinx : minhooo_ **

 

**_woojinx : didn’t you bring hyunjin out to get him  a new phone?_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : ah_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : fuck i forgot fml_ **

 

**_jisings : omw_ **

 

**_jisings : passing by samsung rn_ **

 

**_jisings : what should i get_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : s9 plus_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : i’ll pay_ **

 

**_woojinx : all of us can fork in, you know?_ **

 

**_chanmas : woo’s right_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : i was suppose to get it for him_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : but i was too caught up in my fucking feels_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : sung i know what your doing_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : u are not to use your card bitch_ **

 

**_minOHELLNO : I SEE U READING ANSWER MY FUCKING TEXTS_ **

 

**_jisings : fuck okay, fine._ **

 

**_jisings : send me the ccv_ **

 

**_meanie : i see that innie_ **

 

**_meanie : but your right, i love u a lot_ **

 

**_in-n-out : <3_ **


	13. L I N K : seungmin pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall being a music major is fking tOuGh

Hyunjin woke up feeling really hot.

 

And who wouldn't, having 2 more bodies snuggled around you, giving all the warmth.

 

“You're awake, was just about to wake you up.” Seungmin smiled, getting up and stretching.

 

Jeongin yelped as he almost rolled off the bed.

 

“Shoo, Innie.” Seungmin glared fondly at the youngest, who pouted like a kicked puppy.

 

“You promised.” It seemed to jolt the youngest's memory as he let out a gasp.

 

“Get out before Jisung wakes up.” He said before disappearing, the only remains of his cloak was a faint orange aura from where his eyes are, and the fact that the door opened and closed on its own.

 

“I'll meet you at the door. Don't take too long.” Seungmin grunted and got up, leaving the room with a shirt that most definitely wasn't his.

 

It didn't take long before Hyunjin was out the door, Seungmin walking close.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Hyunjin asked the shorter, who shrugs.

 

“Window shopping first, then food?”

 

Hyunjin smiled, steering them both into the mall.

 

“Window shopping, then food.”

 

**9rachas**

 

**_jisings : seungmun where tf are u_ **

 

**_minHOHOHO : seungmun_ **

 

**_in-n-out : seungmun_ **

 

**_jisings : fuck all of yall_ **

 

**_jisings : esp u jeongin_ **

 

**_jisings : I WANT CUDDLES FROM MY MATE AND WHAT DO I GET_ **

 

**_jisings : thIs iS WHAT I FET FOR BEING NCIE_ **

 

**_jinxeu : u gotta share jiji_ **

 

**_jinxeu : pretty sure minnie took jinnie out_ **

 

**_jisings : saY wHAT_ **

 

**_changsual : what_ **

 

**_jising : changbin istfg_ **

 

**_chanmas : ignore him_ **

 

**_chanmas : he's having those separation anxiety thingy_ **

 

**_jinxeu : reminds me of binnie that time_ **

 

**_changsual : lixie please i love u dont do this_ **

 

**_jinxeu : im not doing anything :)_ **

 

**_jisings : whO sAYS @chanmas_ **

 

**_meanie : if so_ **

 

**_jisings : whatcha gonna do huh beanstalk_ **

 

**_jising : u gonna take apic anf brag all abt it_ **

 

**_meanie : sungie u k i heart u, im just spending today with seungie plz dont get mad at him :( lub u <3 - hyunnie_ **

 

**_jisings : well fuck u u dont affect me u bitch smh we aint bros_ **

 

**_jisings : omg fk_ **

 

**_jisings : HYUNNIEEEEEEE_ **

 

**_jisings : Im sO FUCKING SORRY THAT MESSAGE WASNT MENAT FOR YOU FUCK_ **

 

**_jisings : have fun okayyyy_ **

 

**_jisings : if anything happens to you im slaughtering satan :) LOVE YOU! <3_ **

 

**_chanmas : whipped_ **

 

**_changsual : boi u fking whipped_ **

 

**_jinxeu : first time seeing ji do a fking 360 bro_ **

 

Both Seungmin and Hyunjin giggled at the text.

 

“Jisung, he really loves you a lot. Kinda envy you.” Seungmin put his phone away as they combed the third floor of the mall.

 

“You got Jeongin, you two really care for one another a lot, even if you aren't together.” Hyunjin smiled, his eyes catching something of interest.

 

He pulled Seungmin onto the shop, eyes widening as he awed at the pair of rose gold promise rings in the display.

 

“Jinnie-” Hyunjin turned around.

 

“Seungie, do you want to get promise rings? For the 9 of us?” Seungmin's eyes widened before he nodded his head aggressively.

 

“Yes! That's a great idea!” Hyunjin then asked for his phone, which the other gladly passed over.

 

**9rachas**

 

**_meanie : sungie_ **

 

**_jisings : what_ **

 

**_meanie : is it okay if seungie and i got a pair of promise rings_ **

 

**_jisings : oH_ **

 

**_woojinx : hyunjin_ **

 

**_jisings : its fine! thanks for letting me know first_ **

 

**_jisings : is that all?_ **

 

**_minHOHOHO : whipped bitch_ **

 

**_meanie : thats all ^^ thanks sungie, hearteu u! <3_ **

 

**_jisings : docnsxonei_ **

 

**_chanmas : ji u good_ **

 

**_jisings : gucci_ **

 

**_jisings : dropped my pgone cuz i was hanshooked_ **

 

**_changsual : thats cringe af_ **

 

**_jisings : i lOVE YOU TOO HYUNNIE HAVE FUN <3_ **

 

“I get you.” Seungmin was puzzled at first as to why Hyunjin said a  **pair** of promise rings, now he caught onto the other's plan as he smirked, his fangs glinting in the light.

 

They turned back to greet the lady.

 

“Miss, may we have 9 of these?” Hyunjin asked, pointing to the display. She smiled and nodded, walking into the storage room to retrieve 9 new ones.

 

She came back quite quickly, unpacking the 9 rings so both boys can check their quality.

 

_ Surprised she didn't question why we asked for 9 goddamn rings.  _ Seungmin snickered.

 

_ Same here.  _ That was when Hyunjin took a glance at the lady's left hand.

 

Where the ring finger was, it had 3 rings on them. 3 engagement rings, to be exact.

 

_ Seungie, look at her left hand. _ Seungmin's eyes travelled over, widening ever so slightly at the rings.

 

_ So that's why. _

 

“Miss, congratulations on the engagement!” Seungmin smiled, all cute and beaming.

 

She bowed her head in thanks, eyes glowing brown.

 

A vampire.

 

Seungmin instantly stood upright and bowed formally to her. Hyunjin panicked and did the same.

 

She lets out a mute giggle.

 

_ Boys, the engravement for these rings can be customized. What would you like them to say?  _ She asked, motioning towards the rings before them.

 

“Crown Grand, may we have marigolds engraved on them?” Seungmin asked, bowing afterwards.

 

_ Please, children. Drop the title. Calling me noona is fine. _ The lady excused herself as she went into the room behind to engrave their request.

 

“May I know-”

 

Seungmin beats Hyunjin to it.

 

“She's of royalty, one rank under Younghyun. I'm just one rank below royalty, and when royalties meet another royalty of a higher rank, we speak really formally as if to the kings and queens. Since I'm just one rank below the cut for royalty, I have to speak formally as well.” Seungmin explained.

 

“Then, the marigolds? I know they mean October, but why October?” Seungmin smiled fondly at his words, as if reliving memories in his mind.

 

“Chan formed this coven on the 17 of October. It's been more than 2 years since we are a family.” ( **reason irl : skz survival started on the 17th october 2017. there is no way i'm gonna let u guys forget how when hellevator was released, we all thought this is a new boygroup, ready to kill the world. then jyp comes by and steps on my heart :’) )**

 

_ Oh. _

 

Hyunjin couldn't help but feel just a little guilty.

 

“Hey,” Seungmin's hand found his, intertwining their fingers. “Chan first formed it with Jisung and Changbin. As time went on, they found Minho. Chan found Woojin, then they found Jeongin. Then me, then Felix. And finally, you.”

 

Hyunjin smiled softly, nodding.

 

_ Here you go, boys.  _ The lady came back, showing off one of the rings as an example.

 

“It's beautiful, thank you so much, noona.” Seungmin bowed again. Hyunjin took one of them, turning to Seungmin before slipping it onto his ring finger.

 

“It's beautiful indeed, like the angel whose hand it's on.” Hyunjin smirked when Seungmin blushed madly at his sudden cheesiness.

 

The lady laughed, giving one of the rings to Seungmin before packing the rest into a cute package.

 

Seungmin did the same for Hyunjin, but was too tongue-tied to say anything.

 

Hyunjin didn't mind, seeing Seungmin's bright smile was all it matters.

 

_ It's on the house, now go. Enjoy life to the fullest. _ The lady ushered them out, putting the small bag in Hyunjin's hands.

 

“See you around, noona!” They walked off, going downstairs to eat dinner.

 

“What was her power?”

 

“Her power is future sight. She can see into the future. She probably pushed us out cause she sense another customer coming.” Seungmin joked.

 

However, back at the shop.

 

“Crown Grand, have you seen or heard a human by the name of Hyunjin?” Minhyuk walked into the shop, confident as ever.

 

_ Hyunjin? It does not ring a bell, Count.  _ The lady smiled.

 

All evidence of a smile disappeared from Minhyuk's face.

 

“Please work with me, Crown Grand. My mate is missing.”

 

_ Do not lie to yourself, Minhyuk. You very well know who Hwang Hyunjin's mate is. _

 

“So you do know where he went.” Minhyuk growled launching over.

 

The lady dodged gracefully.

 

_ You will bring harm to the boy if I reveal his whereabouts. I will bring every information to my grave! _ She took out all 3 of her rings, putting them in her pocket as she summoned 3 more vampires.

 

“Links makes you weak, my lady.” Minhyuk smirked, hands glowing red as he striked.


	14. L I N K : jeongin pt. 1

Hyunjin smiled as he stretched out, yawning.

 

Looking to the side, he watched Seungmin snore quietly, one of his arms thrown over Hyunjin's waist.

 

Hyunjin bent over and peppered small kisses all over the younger boy's face, cooing when Seungmin's nose scrunched up cutely in his sleep.

 

Suddenly, he sensed another presence and looked up, narrowing his eyes at the door.

 

It was just the door, there's nothing there.

 

Hyunjin sighed, clearing his throat.

 

“Innie.”

 

Hyunjin catches the orange glow around where the younger's eyes are, staring back at him.

 

“Hey, you alright?” Hyunjin sat up, watching the orange aura move around the room, pacing around.

 

After a few rounds, the younger spoke up, his cloak disappearing as he made himself visible.

 

“My parents… hyung, they found me.” Hyunjin's eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of their maknae.

 

A black eye, busted lips, bruises all over, bite marks on his neck and was that fucking whip marks on his arms?!

 

“Innie, what happened?!” Hyunjin shrieked, causing Seungmin, who was happily cuddling into Hyunjin's side, to jolt awake and slip off the bed, landing with a loud thud on the wooden tiles.

 

Jeongin kept quiet, eyes downcast as his fingers picked at the dried blood on his skin.

 

“Who did this Innie?” Seungmin was up as soon as he snapped out of his sleepiness, eyes glowing gray, hands frosting over.

 

“You know who, hyung.”

 

“So it's those fuckers, huh.” The older vampire grumbled, getting dressed quickly before leaving the room.

 

“YAH, Minnie hyung! We got shit to settle.” He shouted, dodging a pan that was aimed at him from the kitchen.

 

“What did you call me, bitch?” Minho growled.

 

Jeongin and Hyunjin watched as Minho's growl went even lower as Seungmin explained.

 

“Fuckers, they better be ready.” Minho was out the door in milliseconds, the younger vampire running towards their bedroom window.

 

“Seungie?”

 

Seungmin looked at the youngest as he lifted up the windowpane.

 

He paused, running over to Jeongin and planted a kiss on his forehead.

 

“I love you, I'll be fine.” The vampire smiled, changing into a gray bat as he cannon-balled out the window.

 

Hyunjin watched Jeongin as the younger sighed and crashed on the bed.

 

“Let me tell you a story, hyung.” Jeongin spoke up after a few seconds, turning around so his back faced the boy.

 

Hyunjin hummed hesitantly.

 

Jeongin too a deep breath.

 

“There was once a boy, young and free. He was a vampire, a vampire with an orange glow. His name is Yang Jeongin. Jeongin was born to a loving family thousands of years ago, both mom and dad being royalties, high ranking royalties.”

 

Hyunjin watched quietly, playing around with the promise rings on his ring and pointer fingers. The pointer finger being the ring all 9 of them shared, the ring finger being the one Jisung got him a few days later.

 

“Jeongin had an older sister and an older brother. She got her powers at the age of 15, him at 17. Jeongin got his at 12, neither mom or dad. It wasn’t a gift of royalty. It was a gift of a Baron.” Hyunjin pouted, slowly getting up on his knees. Jeongin felt the movement and flopped around, eyes watching the older boy wearily.

 

“Do you want a hug?” Hyunjin asked, hands outstretched in offering.

 

The vampire’s fox eyes narrowed as he was in thought. Suddenly, he pounced, tackling the taller boy onto the mattress.

 

“Let me finish my story!” Jeongin huffed, figuring that Hyunjin was just trying to evade the story so the younger wouldn’t get more upset.

 

“Okay, okay!” Hyunjin giggled in defeat when their precious maknae threatened to tickle the soul out of his body.

 

Jeongin puffed his chest out in victory as he rolled off the older, letting him sit up.

 

“Where was I- Ah! So, Jeonginnie didn’t get a royalty gift, his bloodline deemed him unfit to be from a royalty family, and hence, was locked in the basement ever since. The only time the boy sees light was when they came down to take out their anger on him, even if he wasn’t the cause of the said anger. Jeongin was tired of living, but they made sure he lived, so he escaped with the help of his older brother. He was a Marquess rank, and took me to the end of the street. He left me there, conjuring me a backpack filled with items for me to live on the streets. He made me promise him that I will find a way to survive.”

 

Hyunjin realized Jeongin stopped talking in third person, but zipped his mouth shut when a stray tear left the younger’s glossy eyes. The vampire reached up to hurriedly wipe it away.

 

“That’s the last I heard from my brother. Chan took me in a few days later, and I heard the whispering of royalties saying he was rumored to be killed by my mom and dad, because he was the one who helped me escape. I promised him I’ll survive, and I will.” Jeongin sighed loudly at the end of his story.

 

“Ever since then, I had trouble letting people come near me or even touch me. Even now, the only one who was able to touch me without needing to tell me beforehand is Seungie hyung.”  Jeongin pouted.

 

Hyunjin leaned forward slowly, watching how Jeongin’s eyes darts from his face to his hand that’s slowly reaching out.

 

The older got a shock of his life when Jeongin ducked down, cheek meeting Hyunjin’s palm, nuzzling cutely like a cat.

 

Or a fox, honestly.

 

_ That was easy. _

 

Hyunjin smiled at the scene, a small numbing feel in the back of his head from forming the link.

 

“You’re really cute, Innie. Seungie’s lucky to have you.” Jeongin stopped nuzzling to furrow his eyebrows at him.

 

“Um, I’m lucky to have him too?” Hyunjin laughed.

 

His laugh was cut off when a painful electric shock ran through his spine, making him whine loudly.

 

“Fuck.” He swore, bending down to press his forehead against the mattress. Jeongin gaped as his mind short circuit for a second.

 

“Why aren’t you hurting?” Hyunjin snarled through gritted teeth, shaking his head when the shock passes.

 

“You’re pure human, humans are emotional creatures, so they get the shocks faster and more painfully.” Jeongin mumbled, almost tripping on the blanket as he threw himself out the bedroom door.

 

“Where’s Changbin? And Minho and Seungmin?” Chan questioned, dizzily walking out of his room.

 

“They went to confront my parents, hyung.” The youngest grunted.

 

“Sung, you’re staying. Woo, Jeongin and I will go and get them back.” Chan ordered, watching as Felix laid really still on the couch, waiting for the jolts to stop.

 

“No! I’m coming with you!” Hyunjin objected, eyes tearing at the mild pain in the back of his head.

 

“It’s dangerous, Hyunnie. Especially for pure humans like you and Lixie.”

 

“All of us are coming, hyung.” Felix fought, standing up and twirling a dart dagger on his left pointer.

 

“The more people, the better. Binnie hyung is there, I’m not gonna sit at home while my boyfriend is probably hurt.”The younger aussie spat venomously, eyes challenging the older aussie.

 

Both boys held a staring contest, their minds arguing.

 

“Fine, just stay behind us. Don’t expose yourselves.” Chan growled lowly, not satisfied that the two boys are coming along as he walked over to a cupboard and threw its doors open. He dug in and flung two pistols at Hyunjin’s direction, the younger catching them on instinct.

 

“You better know how to use a gun, Hyunjin.” Chan mumbled, handing him some extra ammo.

 

“Woojin will carry the rest of your ammo, look for him if you need it.” The older started throwing on his shoes, joining Woojin at the door.

 

Jeongin followed suit, slipping a dagger into his sleeve and another into his boot.

 

“If you need help, let me know.” Jisung spun Hyunjin around by his shoulder, keeping his hands there.

 

“Whatever happens, think of yourself first.”

 

“Ji-”

 

“I mean it, Innie’s parents hates me. They’ll probably kill me on sight. If anything happens, you better fucking promise me you’ll save yourself first.”Jisung shook his shoulders, getting his point through.

 

“Jisung-”

 

“Just fucking promise me!”Hyunjin whined when Jisung raised his voice, bowing his head a little.

 

“Sorry, just promise me, please. I can’t lose you.”

 

Hyunjin reached for Jisung’s hand and hooked their pinkies together.

 

“I promise.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone goddamn please save me from music theory and its FUCKING TIES JFC

“Are we in?” Seungmin asked, wiping the blood from his busted lip using the back of his hand.

 

“Yep. we’re in.” Minho zoomed back towards the two vampires at the huge gold-plated doors.

 

“How do you even run with a sprained ankle?” Changbin commented as he shook his hair to get his fringe out of his eyes, spraying stray blood droplets everywhere.

 

“I have to make do. If I can’t move around I’m a sitting duck.” The oldest shrugged, limping a little.

 

Seungmin reached over to open the door, he jolted back when the door itself swung open. An unknown force pushed them into the treasure room, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

 

This put the 3 of them into an alert mode. Changbin kept his hands in his pockets, eyes as black as the deepest parts of the sea, looking around for any sort of threat. Minho’s eyes flickered purple, his gift on standby if he needs to use it. Seungmin closed his eyes, hands glowing gray as he focused on sounds. If anything sounds off, he’s shooting ice shards.

 

“So you are the people who kept our Jeonginnie alive for us after all these years?” Jeongin’s dad smiled, eyes glowing brown as he looked down at the 3 vampires.

 

“Damn it, he knew we were coming,” Changbin grunted under his breath.

 

“We thank you for taking such good care of our baby, Grand vampire. But sadly, his skin was a little too lovely and clean.” Jeongin’s mom walked down the stairs towards the boys, eyes like black holes as a pair of ghost leopards followed her down.

 

She looked at the two non-royalties and clicked her tongue in disgust.

 

“Earl and Viscount, you have no place in my home.” The Grand’s eyes glowed brighter, if it was even possible, the leopards pounced at the two vampires.

 

Changbin huffed, hands glowing black as he pulled a dinosaur from the tiles, effectively countering the Grand’s conjurings.

 

“We’re not here for a talk, Grand lady.” Minho spat, dodging just barely when one of the leopards suddenly slashed its claws at his direction.

 

_ We need to get the Crown Grand.  _ Seungmin thought, eyeing the man at the top of the stairs.

 

_ He’s the reason why the Grand lady will never miss. _

 

_ Roger.  _ Changbin conjured a ghost phoenix above the Crown Grand, giving them a few seconds of leeway.

 

Taking the opportunity, Seungmin materialized ice shards from underneath the leopards, breaking them into useless black spirit clouds.

 

The youngest vampire was too focused on the Grand in front of him, he failed to notice another conjuring behind him. The ghost moose knocked him down, sending the ice shards he had on standby out of control as they flew around without aim, only stopping once they hit something and destroy themselves.

 

“I thought Earls have better hearing. Tsk, such a disgrace to your rank.” The Crown Grand mused, a small smile morphing on his face when the moose have its antlers under Seungmin’s neck, tilting the vampire’s head all the way back on the floor.

 

One wrong move and the animal can easily snap the youngest’s head off.

 

Seungmin grunted, hands busying themselves as they struggled against the antlers.

 

Changbin wordlessly conjured a huge wolf, sending it at the moose. The two beasts grunted and snapped their jaws at one another, the wolf circling Seungmin and the moose.

 

“I can’t do much,” Changbin mumbled. Every time there was a slight angle where he could intercept, it was predicted by the Crown Grand.

 

Any wrong prediction, Seungmin’s head will get dislocated.

 

Changbin gritted his teeth, trying to outsmart the Crown Grand's foresight.

 

He conjured up a hawk, sending it over Minho's head, stopping the leopards from jumping the older.

 

That leaves himself out in the open, all going to plan for the rest of his coven to intercept.

 

The moose that was on Seungmin suddenly changed targets, ramming the shorter against the wall. The antlers were pinned under the vampire's jaw, holding him up.

 

He wheezed and struggled, catching Jisung's blue hair peeking out from where the rest were hiding, waiting for the signal.

 

There’s a catch to the Crown Grand’s powers, he couldn’t predict things one after another, giving Felix a leeway.

 

And apparently, his mates didn't need any signs to know he's in trouble.

 

As soon as Felix heard, or rather  **feel,** the older struggling, strength drained away as time goes by, something snapped within him.

 

“I’m fucking going in.” He said, dodging Chan’s arm that tried to stop him and threw himself through the window.

 

“Lix! What the fuck?!” Changbin shouted, voice high and raspy as he watched his mate land on the carpet next to the Crown Grand.

 

Felix’s normal knives will do nothing to royalties.

 

The Crown Grand snickered as he easily got his hand around the aussie’s throat, pinning him down to the floor.

 

Felix whined painfully, lodging one of his dart daggers into the man’s wrists in a final gambit. The rest of the members were held off by a wall of spirits conjured by the Grand lady.

 

“Lix!” Changbin cried, voice cutting off when the moose jerked its antlers, ghost bones digging into his throat.

 

_ Someone get him!  _ Minho ran over at his command, dodging spirits as he punched Crown Grand’s jaw, sending him flying. The older stood over the younger blonde, eyes bright purple in defense.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Viscount.” Crown Grand smiled, eyes looking insane as they glowed dimly.

 

Minho realized a little too late, that he should’ve kept his eyes on Felix.

 

A sharp cry echoed, sending a stilling silence as every member of the coven whipped their head around so fast they would’ve have gotten whiplash.

 

It was followed by a fitful of whimpers as Felix attempted to kick off the leopard above him, the animal’s jaws around his throat. 

 

The boy let out a gurgling sound when the beast bit down hard.

 

“Lix!” Changbin collapsed when the moose gave way, a splitting headache taking him to his knees in front of the Grand lady.

 

“Sad to see your human end this way, huh?” She smirked when the vampire’s forehead touches the carpeted floor in front of her, his whole body shaking from the pain.

 

Changbin planted his hands on the floor, knuckles going white at how hard he was grasping the carpet. He desperately pushed, trying to get his forehead off the floor.

 

He will not bow down to another royalty, he will not submit.

 

Hyunjin watched as the Crown Grand walked up to Felix’s body, smiling down at him.

 

“He’s not gone.” Hyunjin barely whispered out, seeing the other’s fingers twitched slightly.

 

“What do you mean? His throat got crushed, Changbin’s dying from the inside out-” Jisung stopped when he too, witness Felix’s fingers move.

 

They stretched out, a soft teal glow around them as a sledgehammer materialized in his hand.

 

With a strong swing, Felix slammed the Crown Grand flat against the wall, crushing his bones in the process.

 

Changbin fought the tycoon of a headache and look up, to see his mate sitting up, the bite around his throat healed by Younghyun.

 

Felix’s glowing teal eyes met his own.

 

This was  **not** what he was expecting.

 

He was reborn as a Myth. A myth of royalty.

 

A Marquess.

 

“Get off my fucking boyfriend, you bitch,” Felix growled, voice dropping even more as a wand materialized in his right hand.

 

A fucking wand.

 

Grand lady spun around just in time to block Felix’s electric ball with one of her more powerful conjurings.

 

Woojin took the chance to aim at the lady, sending a warning fireball at her, making her jump back and away from Changbin’s shaking form.

 

“Binnie!” Felix ran over to his mate, throwing a few silver ninja stars that he materialized at the Grand lady.

 

“L-Lix… Fuck, it hurts.” Changbin groaned, almost whimpering from relief when the younger’s hands cradled his face.

 

It so cool, numbing the horrible headache. Changbin all but melts into Felix’s embrace, letting him take away the pain.

 

Oh, how wrong was them to let down their guard.

 

Grand lady’s eyes started to glow really dim, her hand behind her back glowing bright black. Everyone else was too engrossed in the Changlix moment to realize, except for Hyunjin.

 

_ Ji.  _ Hyunjin whined, watching Jisung’s eyes flicker as he kept them on the new myth before him. The boy looked around to see all the other vampires doing the same; eyes flickering their specific color as they stared almost respectfully at Felix.

 

Hyunjin reminded himself to ask his coven about it later as he cocked the gun silently.

 

The lady smiled, eyes suddenly going bright, like a powerful black light. Hyunjin took it as his cue and shot a clean shot through her skull with a single silver bullet.

 

“Hyunjin?” Jisung asked, snapping out of his dazed expression from before only when the woman’s body hit the floor with a loud thump.

 

The stare/glare his mate had on his face, adding in the way he was still holding the gun out, was scaring the fuck out of the shorter vampire.

 

“Jinnie…” Hyunjin shook his head and lowered the gun.

 

“I didn’t mean to, she was getting ready to kill.” Jisung hurriedly hugged Hyunjin when he saw the boy was shaking.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to, Sungie.” Hyunjin sniffled quietly, his breath hitching when he watches Felix pass out in Changbin’s arms.

 

“Ji, get us home,” Chan asked, eyeing the younger vampire.

 

Jisung pressed a quick kiss on Hyunjin’s temple before letting go. His eyes flared up as he teleported everyone home.

 

Jeongin was the first to sit down, Seungmin following straight after to cuddle him, pressing quick pecks around his tear-stained face.

 

_ Answer me.  _ Hyunjin was scared that his question will offend the rest of his coven, so he looked at Jisung for help.

 

Changbin mutely carried Felix into their shared room, banging the door behind him.

 

The vampire sighs.

 

“Myths are naturally who vampires wish to mate. So seeing a newly transformed Myth in front of us, we can’t help but stare and treat it with the utmost respect. The rules for every vampire is simple; we are not to kill a Myth, we can only hurt them. Vampires Earl rank and below are not allowed to kill royalty. Myths are above all.”

 

Hyunjin tilted his head in utter confusion.

 

“Basically, Woojin and Felix are Myths. They can kill all of us in a heartbeat and not get into trouble, Younghyun is an exception. All of us can’t kill them, but we can hurt them. Changbin is royalty. The rest of us vampires can’t kill him, only royalties can kill one another, we are only allowed to hurt them. Conclusion, Myths are the highest rank, followed by royalties and then normal vampires.” Chan summarized.

 

Jisung stared in betrayal as Hyunjin nods eagerly at Chan’s explanation.

 

Hyunjin smiled weakly, tired from today. He walked towards Jeongin, whose head whipped up to watch him.

 

The older boy bent down slowly, leaving a sweet kiss on the maknae's forehead, smiling at the whine that escaped his mouth.

 

Hyunjin caught Seungmin's eyes, the other boy squished into the younger's side. The gray-eyed purposely pouted and wobbled his lips, puppy eyes blinking cutely, silently asking for a kiss.

 

The boy conceded to his request, laughing out loud when Jisung growled, clearly fuming at the attention, that was supposed to be his, wasn't given to him.

 

_ This is a family. _

 

_ My family. _

 

“I’m stuck with you guys now, aren’t I?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the action part is almost here, and so is the end of this story :)

Felix was stuck in Changbin’s room for a few days, the older vampire refusing to let the newly reborn myth out of his arms and sight.

 

Until that is when the younger had enough of the vampire’s bullshit.

 

Hyunjin heard a loud yelp, followed by a few thumping noises coming from Changlix’s room. Both him and Jisung watched as Felix stepped out, waiting for one of Changbin’s minion to come and scoop him up.

 

“Lix-” Felix’s eyes glowed teal as a silver plated sledgehammer materialized in his hand.

 

“Step any closer and I will not hesitate to smash you dead,” Felix growled, holding the hammer up when Changbin reached out for him.

 

“Felix, I’m attached to you-”

 

“The more you need me! So leave me be!” Changbin whimpered in defeat as he collapsed back on his bed.

 

Felix turned his head to see everyone else staring at him from the living room.

 

“What?” He raised an eyebrow as his hammer disintegrated in his hands.

 

“Did you just threaten Binnie hyung and win?” Seungmin gaped.

 

“Well duh, I control his life now.” Felix giggled evilly, jumping into Hyunjin’s arms. Jisung pouted and crossed his arms, mad that the attention is now not his.

 

“That reminds me, I wanted to teach you gunning!” Felix proposed.

 

“But Hyunnie already is a god at gunning, did you forget?” Woojin piped up from the kitchen, where he and Chan are sitting for their ‘parent talk’.

 

“I got tricks to teach him!” Even with Jisung baring his fangs and his warning growl, Felix blew a raspberry at him and dragged Hyunjin out of his arms.

 

“Bring him back in ONE. PIECE!” Jisung screeched as the two humans left, giggling and clinging to one another like schoolgirls.

 

-

 

“Okay, do you think you could barrel roll and shoot those cans?” Felix asked Hyunjin, pointing to the can tower not far from them.

 

The two boys took refuge at an empty skateboard park that Felix once frequented before meeting Changbin.

 

“Depends, I’m not sure,” Hyunjin mumbled, nonetheless cocked his paintball gun.

 

“When you’re ready.” The myth then stepped away, sitting on the bench that’s a few meters away from the other boy. Hyunjin took a deep breath before suddenly rolling to his left, his left knee stopping his roll as his other feet planted itself on the ground before he fired, taking out the bottom middle can with a scary aim.

 

“It’s good, but you took your time to get ready,” Felix commented as Hyunjin got up and dusted himself off, spinning the guns as if they were double pistols. A paintball smacked onto his shoulder as he winced, turning around to face the freckled boy.

 

“You and me, your goal is to hit my chest.” Before Hyunjin could process Felix’s invitation to a fight, another paintball came flying at his direction. Instincts made him raise his arm, coating it in aqua.

 

“You asked for it, Lixie,” Hyunjin smirked, backflipping out of the other’s range and behind the ramp.

 

“Coward!” The myth hollered, trying to spite the boy into acting recklessly. Hyunjin instead calmly leaned against the back of the ramp, waiting for the right time to strike. Seeing the human not making a move, Felix decided to stalk closer.

 

The freckled boy carefully lifted and put down his feet, taking extra measures to avoid the random metal plated areas on the floor.

 

Hyunjin, unable to hear any advancements, started to look around for something. A mirror, a puddle of water, anything for a reflection or even a shadow of Felix cast by the sun.

 

The sun was not in his favor, casting the shadows in the total opposite direction. The boy saw Felix’s skateboard chilling by the benches, its wheels, even though they were small, showed a reflection of Felix by the corner of the ramp.

 

Hyunjin smirked, sneaking his way to the other side of the ramp, a plan slowly forming in his mind.

 

Felix, confident that he got Hyunjin cornered, pointed his gun at the direction, only to be met with empty space. Instantly, he was on his guard, squatting down. His boots clicked softly on the flooring since Hyunjin already knows where he is. His only option was to outplay the older at his own game.

 

Hyunjin had the upper hand, considering he was wearing converse, making it way easier for him to be silent as he stalked closer.

 

Suddenly, there was a fury of steps from Felix’s end, and Hyunjin swung himself to face behind him, sending a shot.

 

Pink splattered across Felix’s black shirt, Hyunjin won.

 

“Damn! I almost had you! Why did I wear boots today?” Felix groaned, sulking over his defeat.

 

A sharp whistle rang through the empty skatepark.

 

“Well, well. If it isn't a myth and his human friend.” A vampire vaulted the barrel ramp, landing in front of the two boys gracefully.

 

Felix instinctively stepped in front of Hyunjin, a bow and arrow materializing in his hand.

 

“Feisty myth, we'll see what happens when we threaten your lovely Grand with your safety.”The Duke smiled sweetly before his eyes glowed pink and a meteor came down from the sky.

 

“Lix!” A shout was enough to get Felix up and away from the targeted spot.

 

“And you, pretty boy.” Hyunjin nearly got an arrow to his shoulder from an enemy Marquess. The boy was fucking attractive, no shit, as he walked towards the Duke with grace in his step.

 

“Take a picture, it'll last so much longer.” He smirked, sending another arrow his way, a teal aura left in its wake.

 

Hyunjin growled and flipped out of the way, loading his gun with actual bullets. The normal ones though, he didn’t want to risk killing a royalty and having Jisung pay for his mistakes.

 

At least, that’s what Hyunjin was told after Younghyun visited him last night and talked to him about it.

 

_ I’m letting you off once, Hyunjin. The next time it happens, Jisung pays for your mistakes. _

 

“Don’t flirt, Hyungwon.” A Grand walked into view, eyes glowing black.

 

“Watch out,” Felix warned as the two boys were on the move, trying not to stay in a spot for too long, circling the three strangers.

 

It will be a good opening for the Grand to conjure something beneath them.

 

“Flattery, you thought I was a Grand.” The vampire laughed, covering his mouth.

 

Both Hyunjin and Felix exchanged a confused look as they passed each other. The taller continued his run, the shorter stopping to materialize his silver daggers. The silver weapons formed a small halo around his figure, at a flick of a wrist or a snap of a finger, they’ll go flying.

 

“Bold of you to assume Kihyunnie’s a royalty.” The Duke smiled tauntingly.

 

Suddenly, there were more of this Kihyun boy. Copies of him flickered around the two.

 

“I’m an Esquire, betcha never met one before, eh?” A hand gently touched Felix’s shoulder and he whipped around fast, his halo of daggers went flying around him in self-defense. Hyunjin quickly ducked at the sound of daggers clanging into one another and rolled away from the myth, going through a Kihyun copy who touched the blonde's shoulder.

 

The daggers flew around, cutting the hologram-like figures in half before they explode into pixels.

 

“Blue-black eyes look like black, eh?” Hyungwon commented, tackling Felix down at the moment.

 

“Get off me.” The Aussie, with a swipe of his arm, sent a dagger flying across Hyungwon’s face. He took the chance to scramble out from under the taller boy, running to Hyunjin.

 

“Oof, that’s gonna hurt.” Duke boy cracked the floor underneath Hyunjin, making it melt. Hyunjin shot a warning shot at Kihyun’s copies, making them burst as he ran for his life. The ground beneath his every step crumbles as pillars of lava geysered out at the Duke’s command.

 

“Hey! Minhyuk, watch it!” Kihyun cried as one of his vans got caught on fire by a tiny stray lava drop. His copies all exploded into shards as he got hurt.

 

Hyunjin saw a leeway and he made use of it.

 

The boy shot Kihyun in the shoulder, the boy letting out a sharp cry.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that, pretty boy,” A searing pain traveled up his spine as a fireball hit him on his calf. Hyunjin tumbled in his run and rolled across the span of the skatepark.

 

The first thing that popped up in Hyunjin’s mind was Jisung.

 

The first word in his mind screaming at him was Jisung.

 

Jisung, who’s probably having lunch right now at the kitchen island, to suddenly get a headache and fall off his seat.

 

Felix sensed it too. He hurriedly changed course and ran like his life depended on it towards Hyunjin’s figure on the ground. The geysers of lava kept creeping up closer to his body, raining lava around the concrete crumbles.

 

In his last resort, he jumped, doing a barrel roll before knocking Hyunjin’s shaking body away from the line of lava and under a ramp. The younger quickly materialized a bucket of water and poured in on the boy, not caring if he was drenching him.

 

Only now did he register pain near his ribs. Felix shakily lifted his shirt, gasping quietly at the dagger,  **his** dagger, that was sitting snugly between his ribs.

 

Oh shit, Changbin’s gonna get mad.

 

“Little myth cornered himself?” Minhyuk cooed, in his hand was a fireball.

 

“Um, I think you should really go.” Felix huffed out, panting from all the running beforehand, eyes darting over to Hyunjin, who slowly brought himself up from the ground.

 

“And why should we?” Kihyun replied, looking really not so interested in this, more copies of him blocking any way of escape.

 

“What the fuck did you do to my myth?” Changbin growled so deep, Felix flinched. A black portal opened up before them, out stepped Changbin, who doesn't look very happy.

 

The three stepped back in respect of another royalty.

 

Before any of them got a chance to speak, Jisung appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Minhyuk by his collar.

 

“You fucker, what did you do to my Hyunnie?” He spat, throwing Minhyuk aside with his telekinesis.

 

“And you, Marquess,” Changbin spoke, fingertip glowing black as he pointed at Hyungwon.

 

“You better fucking pay for what you did.” Before Changbin could lay a finger on anyone, another Lord appears before them, a golden glow around his figure.

 

The two Lords’ gazes met.

 

“Jisung.”

 

“Changkyun.” Jisung scowled, eyes blazing alive.

 

“Their fault’s on me, I owe you an apology,” Changkyun spoke, voice a deep rumble as he held hands with his members and teleported off, leaving the place in slight distortion.

 

Changbin grunted, folding his arms in dismay while Jisung growled ferally, the sound rumbling deep in his throat.

 

-

 

“How did this happen?” Seungmin sighed, a huge blob of ice in his hand as he gently places it down on Hyunjin’s calf, melting it slowly when Hyunjin gasps at the coldness.

 

“Monsta X thought it was a good idea to stop by,” Felix mumbled, looking really guilty as he watched Jisung kneel by the bed, refusing to get up when Woojin tried to coax him downstairs for dinner.

 

“It’s not your fault, Lixie.” Jisung looks up at the freckled boy, rubbing away tears slowly, his hand never leaving Hyunjin’s.

 

“I know, I just-” Felix sighed, eyes glancing over to Hyunjin who is sleeping soundly.

 

“The link doesn’t hurt me as bad as it hurts you, but it still hurts.” Changbin’s arms silently wrap around the younger’s slim waist, careful of the knife wound as the Grand pressed loving kisses along his jaw in comfort.

 

“I’m fine, I really am,” Hyunjin mumbled quietly, eyes fluttering open as he smiled softly at Felix.

 

“You’re staying in bed for a few days, no arguments,” Seungmin stated, shaking his glowing hands of the remaining water and small fine ice.

 

Hyunjin gaped in disagreement, putting on his puppy eyes and pouted at Chan, who was leaning by the doorframe silently.

 

“Seungie’s right, Hyunnie. I can’t talk him out of this, Woojin wouldn’t let me anyways.”Chan smiled sheepishly, dimples on display for a second before he turned and left, probably answering Woojin’s silent call.

 

Hyunjin slumped back into bed.

  
Even so, the encounter with Monsta X will not have gotten him prepared for  _ this. _


	17. Chapter 17

_ Hyunjin, grab Felix and get the fuck out of here! _ Jisung grunted, using his powers to rip a vampire to pieces without getting his hands dirty.

 

_ Let me help you! Felix taught me a lot of things- _

 

_ Both of you need to get the fuck out of here.  _ Changbin sounded worried.

 

_ Changbin was never worried. _

 

_ No! We're staying! We're fighting with you!  _ Felix growled with every thinkable weapon was at his disposal.

 

Jisung looked over to check on Hyunjin, seeing him doing well, double pistols with perfect aim.

 

All nine of them were out together for a fun time, only to bump into Minhyuk.

 

And things all went south from there.

 

Minho was dashing around, he was a few ranks higher than Jisung. Even as a Viscount, he was as deadly.

 

His gift was speed, and putting it to good use will make him a good distraction. It was biology to aim for the faster ones, with everyone trying to take Minho down, everyone else can pick up kills.

 

Chan's powers are nothing to laugh at as well. Being the lowest rank, a Gentleman, he was always overlooked in battles, thinking he was not much of a threat.

 

But being able to erase memories just by having contact with one's temples, all Chan needed was someone to wound the enemy and he'll go in.

 

He only needs to erase one memory. Breathing. It's a constant memory, always there in the brain, the perfect memory to erase.

 

Woojin was an ‘old’ myth, one of a Duke’s rank.

 

Chan got into a deadly fight 2 years ago, and Woojin had no other choice but to save him. As a gift, he was given a random vampire power. Luck was on his side as he got one of the royalty powers. His eyes glowed pink as he summoned meteors from the sky and pulled up lava from the crust.

 

Changbin, my god, Changbin. His conjurings are powerful, period.

 

Seungmin rolled his gray eyes, his leather jacket flying from the icy breeze that he had called upon.

 

They say fire and ice don't mix, but both of them come together to make water, giving Jisung an opportunity to control them if he wished to with his telekinesis.

 

Jeongin was a scary Baron, able to turn invisible at wish, making vampires drop dead without reason, with the aid of his pocket knife.

 

It looked like they were taking home the win.

 

That's when Jisung got a little too cocky and engaged Minhyuk one on one.

 

“You think you can take down a royalty, Han?” Minhyuk spat as the two vampires rounded each other like cowboys fighting for the same town.

 

“I don’t think so, I know so.” Jisung knew that messing with a royalty’s ego was playing with fire, but the adrenaline in his blood lives for this moment.

 

Minhyuk scowled, breaking their stance in favor of running straight at the Lord. Jisung dodged easily, a smug smirk on his face as the royalty regained his footing.

 

“Wanna take this to the sky, hyung?” The younger asked, eyes glowing as he waited.

 

“No, we’ll be keeping the game down here for all to see.” The Count glared at Jisung, straightening himself up.

 

_ Oof, royalties are dumb. _

 

Jisung easily agreed to the fight, getting a few trashcans and all but hauled them at the royalty, doing some damage. Minhyuk was at a total disadvantage since he needed to touch Jisung to get things going his way.

 

The Lord let out a soft sigh, this will end fast.

 

And end fast, it did.

 

Jisung dropped Minhyuk from his invisible grasp when he found the older struggling to breathe, coughing out blood every time he tried to take a deep breath through his mouth, panting.

 

Fighting for his dear life.

 

“I can’t kill you, hyung. But I sure can make you bleed to death.” Jisung smiled in triumph, puffing his cheeks out as he watched the life drained itself out of the Count’s eyes, a red puddle pooling underneath him, a gentle stream from his mouth.

 

Jisung watched as Minhyuk’s fingers stopped twitching.

 

“Sung! Need- a little help here!” Changbin’s voice broke the younger from his victory daze. He snapped his head around, instantly transforming into a bat and flying straight into battle, a halo of bricks guarding his form.

 

As they all busied themselves with the fight before them, Minhyuk’s eyes gained its dim glow.

 

_ How is everyone holding up?  _ Chan’s voice filtered through the pained whimpers and battle cries.

 

_ Doing good, got another sprain but honestly, it was predicted.  _ Minho grumbled through their link, making Hyunjin turn to search for his purple aura. He saw an enemy vampire creeping up on him from his perpetual vision and shot him cleanly through the skull as he caught sight of his limping hyung.

 

Despite the obvious sprain that’s making his left ankle swell up, Minho gracefully landed an uppercut at full speed, knocking the vamp a few blocks down the road.

 

“You good, hyung?” Hyunjin shouted anyways, shooting a few more vamps.

 

“I’m good, watch yourself first, Hyunnie,” Minho replied back, catching a vamp that was sneaking up on Hyunjin and flung him into the building.

 

“Seungie, how are you doing?” Jisung asked Seungmin when he was back to back with the younger boy.

 

“Got a cut on my cheek but we’re good.” The Earl quickly answered, sending hail upon the enemies.

 

“Good to hear.” Jisung gasped breathlessly, the thrill coursing through his body as more vamps fell dead to his powers.

 

_ It was like old times. _

 

“I’m backing Jeongin up,” The gray-eyed announced before rolling away from Jisung’s back to cover Jeongin from a huge army of duplicates.

 

Before Jisung got a chance to respond, he was pulled back by his hair. He yelped and stumbled, crashing into the pavement with the enemy and sent more bricks flying out of control.

 

The vampire missed the loud ‘Han fucking Jisung’ from Woojin as he opened his eyes, glaring at the one who took him down.

 

Holy shit, Jisung almost had a fucking heart attack.

 

There, staring down at him with a crazy smile on his face was Minhyuk.

 

Adorn on his forehead was a new addition, a third eye.

 

“Hope you didn’t miss me too much, Jisungie.” Jisung full-out screamed and pushed himself away from who he thought was dead once and for all.

 

He watched the life drain out from him, there was no way-

 

He got caught in a headlock before he could even get to ‘turn on’ his power. Jisung was forced to watch his coven stare in confusion and disbelief as the Count had his hands over the younger’s temples.

 

_ He's a Rogue now, watch out. Royal Rogues are not to be messed with.  _ Chan informed everyone through their link.

 

_ A Rogue? _

 

_ Rogue’s like an evil counterpart of a Myth, just that only vampires can become Rogues.  _ Woojin explained quickly.

 

Hyunjin could hear Minho growl beside him before all he could see was a purple aura heading towards the Minhyuk and Jisung.

 

The Viscount wasn’t able to get anywhere close to touching Jisung. As soon as Minho disappeared into a trail of purple, Minhyuk’s eyes glowed a sickly red as he pressed his palms into Jisung’s temples, making him let out a high wail of pain.

 

The emotional link between them all took all of them down to their knees as they shared Jisung’s pain. Minho barely managed to make a quick u-turn before he collapsed, whimpering as he curled in on himself.

 

Minhyuk knows of this link by now and he's using it to his advantage.

 

“Pathetic.” Minhyuk tsked, letting go of one of Jisung’s temple to pull his hair back, the Lord let out a breathy pained whimper.

 

“This is what love does, strays.” Minhyuk grinned evilly, hands glowing brighter.

 

Jisung’s scream cracked.

 

_ Someone unlink him!  _ Seungmin growled and pushed himself up and through the pain, eyes flickering gray as he used his remaining energy to shoot ice shards at Minhyuk's direction, before blacking out.

 

It did something, at least. It got Minhyuk distracted.

 

Before anyone could get their energy up and get Jisung out of there, his scream knocked Changbin out cold, taking Minho, whose eyes were flickering purple and was ready to run over again in a desperate attempt, back down to the floor.

 

_ UNLINK HIM! _ Woojin yelled.

 

“FUCKING UNLINK HIM! FUCK-” Minho shouted.

 

The rest of the opposing vampires were coming closer, ready to finish them up.

 

“Stop!” Hyunjin’s shout silenced them all.

 

“I’m the one you want. Let him go and you can have me.” Hyunjin panted, shakily getting up on his feet.

 

“H-Hyunnie, no- Fuck, just go!” Jisung opposed, shaking his head wildly, stray tears running down his cheeks.

 

“Oh?” The offer caught Minhyuk’s interest as his third eye blinked.

 

“I mean it. Let Sungie go and I’ll come with you.”Hyunjin put down his guns and walked slowly towards the two.

 

“Hyunjin you idiot- What are you fucking doing!?” Jisung was full-out sobbing now, chest heaving painfully.

 

_ Trust me, I know what I’m getting myself into. _

 

_ You don’t- _

 

_ He won’t hurt me, he can’t hurt me. _

 

Jisung whined high in his throat, wanting Hyunjin to stop his stupid plans and get the fuck out of here.

 

“Alright, then come over here, Hyunjin.” Minhyuk crooned.

 

Hyunjin did as he was told, stopping in front of the Rogue.

 

“Good boy.” Minhyuk smiled, razor fangs showing as he let go of Jisung, grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and teleported out of there.

 

Jisung knows Minhyuk wouldn't kill Hyunjin, he had to trust Hyunjin.

 

He fought the pain and got up, unfocused eyes flickering gold as he did the only thing he could do to make sure this battle is still theirs to win.

 

He teleported all eight vampires back home, before he unlinked Hyunjin, and passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cle 2 : yellow wood, alright skz alright i saw it but i didn't watch it cuz wtf yall comeback so fast HAHAHA NO NO STRAY KIDS NO

The next few days are an utter mess.

 

“Why did you do that, Ji?” Chan asked, clearly trying to hide the rage.

 

“I-”

 

“You left your fucking mate.” Changbin glared at him so hard, his eyes flickering as he debated on sending conjurings his way.

 

“I didn't mean to! I-”

 

“We could've had it covered, why did you teleport us away?” Woojin asked softly, a hand on Chan's shoulders to calm him down.

 

Jisung felt bad.

 

Even though Hyunjin only had a few weeks, close to a month to get to know the rest of his close (like boyfriend close) covenmates, they clicked so well.

 

So well that Chan and Woojin kinda 'adopted’ him and started spoiling him so he'll feel included.

 

So well that Jeongin and Seungmin, who usually shy away from strangers (even Felix when he was first introduced), introduced themselves on the first day Hyunjin got out of Jisung's bedroom.

 

So fucking well that Minho added a little extra food onto his plate for every lunch. That Changbin shared some of his food when Hyunjin was too shy to ask for seconds.

 

Jisung felt like he fucked up so badly, looking at how everyone is in a bad mood.

 

Woojin and Chan were really silent, barely acknowledging the younger ones.

 

Changbin and Minho spend all their days in the younger's room, not even opening the door for Chan.

 

Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin were a crying cuddling mess on the couch.

 

Jisung felt like he broke them all single-handedly.

 

“Listen, please.” He begged, seeing his friends, his platonic mates, looking at him to show that he got their attention.

 

“I did what I thought was the best idea! All of us were weak. The enemies were going to end us! And I thought if we could heal up, we could find him again-”

 

“You clearly remembered what Hyunjin went through!” Changbin slammed his fist on the table so hard, he made the older ones flinch and the younger ones cry harder.

 

Changbin recollected himself and dropped a quick, loving kiss on Felix's forehead.

 

“You know what Hyunnie went through before you save him from that fucking monster. And if you think about it, that's what he’s going through right now. If we don't-”

 

“Get your shit together, we are leaving.” Chan firmly growled, sending everyone running to get dressed.

 

He halted everyone.

 

“Grab the guns. I know it's been a while since we've shot guns but we need to conserve our energy for the boss fight.” He lets them go to grab whatever needed.

 

“You know where they are, Channie?” Woojin asked, kissing the corner of the other's lips, calming him down slightly.

 

“I looked into the memories of one of the dead vamps. It's quite a big looking mansion, at the end of the city. Royalty zone, if we are caught, we're dead.” Chan mumbled, turning around to steal another kiss.

 

Jisung watched the two older hyungs before wordlessly walking over to his coven’s bookshelf. His fingers danced along the books that lined the third shelf and pulled down a navy blue covered book. He stood back as the whole bookcase before him slid aside, revealing a spiral staircase up.

 

“Sung-” Jisung ignored Changbin and walked in.

 

The rest didn’t bother following, knowing the Lord needed his time alone.

 

This secret room belonged to Jisung, but ever since Felix joined their coven and became the one throwing knives, his room hasn’t been opened. The vampire let out a huge sigh.

 

Throwing knives, daggers, butterfly knives. Basically, anything knife-related was Jisung’s born soulmate. The relationship he shared with his knives was something that can compete with his mate bond.

 

_ Hyunjin. _

 

Jisung grabbed knives off their stands, eyes scanning the room. He grabbed two sets of butterfly knives, halting in his actions as his eyes landed on a golden knife sitting on its stand, the surrounding walls in rose quartz. He put down one of the butterfly knives and walked over to the knife.

 

It was a gift from his mother, the very last one before she disappeared, leaving young Jisung to fend for himself. It was shaped in a boomerang. This throwing knife comes back to him after being thrown.

 

_ Like how he’ll go back to Hyunjin after being separated from him. _

 

“Sungie hyung?” Jeongin’s voice softly broke the silence and racing thoughts.

 

“Yes, Innie?” Jisung replied, taking the gold knife and walked towards the closet in the room.

 

“Channie hyung asked if you’re ready to go?” Jeongin watched his hyung pull a leather jacket from the hangars and threw it on.

 

“Give me five and I’ll be out by then.” The Lord mumbled. The younger nods before leaving.

 

Jisung adjusted his jacket before sliding knives into their specific pockets on the inner lining.

 

It’s been a long while since he threw knives. Jisung hopes that his skills are still with him as he grabbed his cap off the table and left.

 

_ All in for you. _

 

-

 

“Remember the plan. I can’t and won’t afford to have any of you hurt.” Chan briefed everyone again, the droning fades away as Jisung’s mind started running.

 

Honestly, there was no plan.

 

“Stay safe, all of you-” Chan’s voice filters in and out as Jisung’s mind wanders once again.

 

They have always been reckless, fighting fire with lava.

 

The Lord’s eyes traveled the expanse of Minho’s face, his defined cupid’s bow, his jawline.

 

Recklessness was what brought them to Minho and saved him from his hellhole, recklessness was what made Changbin and Felix meet.

 

The blue-haired smiled faintly at the memories. It felt like it was just them all 4 months ago, the eight of them gathering for a small talk before they’re taking on their home’s previous owner and their guards.

 

They were all strays from the alleys.

 

Recklessness was what tore Hyunjin away from him and it’s going to be what bring them back together, Jisung knows so.

 

“Go, show them what happens when they mess with our coven,” Chan growled. Before he could even finish his sentence, Minho had already dashed off, creating a nuisance in the mansion with his new found strength.

 

“Hey! I wanted to initiate!” Jeongin whined loudly before disappearing from view, his orange eyes bright in the dark night, floating in to be part of the distraction.

 

Jisung smirked, hands glowing golden in anticipation.

 

“Jisung,” Before he had a chance to leave, Chan called him over. The Gentleman gave Woojin a quick peck before pushing him towards the mansion, asking him to go join the others and look out for them.

 

“Yes, hyung?” Jisung’s voice almost gave up on him at the familiarity as Changbin joined the two vampires by the front doors.

 

It was only the three of them back then, looking out for one another, night duties due while they lived their young lives as if they won’t witness the break of daylight the next day.

 

Back then, it was only 3RACHA. They were well-known young vampire thieves, able to escape any security measures to keep themselves alive. Back then, the fire in their hearts burns bright in the dark of midnight as they went on heists after heists.

 

Now, close to a decade down the road, when the fire of passion dimmed down, they stood as three once again.

 

“Sung, look out for others, please. You’re important and so is all of us. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the people you love.” Chan softly chided.

 

“I know, hyung.”

 

“We know you know, we can feel it through the link. You just have to act on it, yeah?” Changbin added, ruffling Jisung’s faded blue locks.

 

_ Just like old times. _

 

The three of them nodded at each other before joining in on the fight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end is near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall know police 10 codes xD

Hyunjin tried to glare at every vampire that dared make eye contact with him the best he could behind the blindfold covering his eyes. They’ll probably get ticked off by the scent of honey that surrounds him like a veil of comfort. Jisung’s over-scenting came into good use as Minhyuk gave up trying to overpower the sweet scent with his pine.

 

“Feisty one.”One whispered to another by his right. Hyunjin turned sharply and snarled in their direction, holding back his smile when he sensed them jump.

 

A rough hand grabbed his jaw and turned him away.

 

“Watch yourself, Hyunjin,” Minhyuk growled, trying to assert his dominance as a vampire over him.

 

“When I get out of these ropes, you’ll be so fucking sorry-” A loud slap resonated throughout the room. Hyunjin hung his head shakily, a soft red imprint blooming on his cheek.

 

Minhyuk smiled and crouched down to Hyunjin’s level, a hand holding the boy’s jaw so he had no choice but to 'look' at him.

 

“You shouldn’t be acting so cocky to the one who’s gonna mark you, little one.” The rogue snarled, before getting up and leaving.

 

_ Right.  _ Hyunjin thought.

 

He overheard a short conversation between two of Minhyuk’s underlings, talking about Jisung unlinking him before he was taken away from him.

 

Heard that all humans are just things ready to be disposed of by a simple unlinking. Hyunjin was now unclaimed and any vampire could just stick their fangs into his neck and tear him away from his lover forever.

 

His faith in his- Jisung’s coven faded as time passes by.

 

_ I was nothing more than just a toy, huh. _

 

-

 

_ Seungie.  _ Chan called out through their link as he successfully tore off a vamp’s head with his bare hands, blood splattered on his hoodie like abstract art.

 

_ Yeah, hyung?  _ Seungmin replied after a slight silence between their links as he was busy trying to freeze vamps from inside out.

 

He does manage to, fortunately.

 

_ Could you- fucking hell- could you take Innie with you and find out where our Hyunnie is? _

 

_ On our way.  _ Jeongin replied on behalf of Seungmin as the two youngest dropped as if they got shot and rolled out of battle.

 

**Literally.**

 

_ Ji, watch it!  _ Changbin shouted just as Jisung got a knife through his arm, making him squeal and made a few bodies slam against the wall with his telekinesis.

 

“Fucking fuck,” Jisung grunted, tearing the knife out of him without a second thought and throwing it back, making sure it chopped the vamp’s head off.

 

“Watch yourself,” Woojin growled, grabbing Jisung’s hand and pulling them aside.

 

A few vamps targeted them but were easily distracted by Minho flying around as a glowing purple bat.

 

Jokes on them, Jisung isn't the only one that could use their powers while being a small annoying bat.

 

“You might not know this, but even when you unlinked us from Hyunjin, he’s your mate. Whatever you do, it’ll affect him too.” The myth’s word jolted Jisung’s memories and pulled him back out of his aggressive headspace.

 

_ Right.  _ Jisung cursed under his breath, eyeing the healing wound on his arms.

 

Right, they’re on a rescue mission.

 

Woojin sighed through his nose, dodging a body thrown at his direction. Felix’s soft ‘sorry’ echoed through their coven link.

 

“Go find him, he needs you.” He pushed the younger vampire towards the direction their two youngest flew off to. Jisung’s mind went onto autopilot as his eyes glowed faintly.

 

With his powers, he could sense presence without seeing, something like echolocation. He could sense Seungmin and Jeongin splitting up at an intersection, going down opposite halls to cover more ground.

 

_ I’m taking the last hallway, just letting yall know. _

 

Jisung sends a quick message before turning into a bat, gliding down the hall. He hovered in the air once in a while, giving him time to scan the area and the surrounding rooms before moving on.

 

About a heck of a ton of scans later, Jisung finally found some movements. Two of Minhyuk’s underlings exited a room behind him, making him launch himself into the chandelier above, his gold body blending in with the gold plating.

 

“How long more before Minhyuk finally marks him? Like, I don’t understand why he’s taking a risk here waiting for the Lord to show up.” One groaned.

 

“He got the third eye on his side and he thinks he’s all so powerful. How much do you wanna bet he’s gonna get wrecked by this Jisung kid?” The other laughed quietly before the two continued their way down the hallway, seeming oblivious to the fight happening in the main room.

"No! Imagine this; the boy was actually a candidate of rebirth. Wouldn't a fight between a Myth and a Rogue be entertaining?"

 

Jisung frowned deeply. He took the chance when another vampire opened the door and slotted himself into the room, clipping his wing in the process. It didn’t hurt the vampire that badly as he hurriedly hanged himself on the chandelier when the girl who opened the door checked what it bumped into.

 

A sharp whimper made him turn his head the other way.

 

And oh my god, he wished he rather had ignored the sound.

 

Hyunjin,  **his** Hyunjin, was forced to kneel on the floor before Minhyuk, one of his arm twitching as he tried to hold it in place.

 

“Hurts, doesn’t it? He’s always been reckless, never remembered to care about you.” Minhyuk smiled when Hyunjin’s head fell lower.

 

_ No. He’s wrong! _

 

Jisung growled, only realizing he did cut off his link with Hyunjin.

 

He couldn’t hear him, he couldn’t see him.

 

_ Ten-twenty. Ten-five to Seungmin. Distract Minhyuk. _

 

As soon as his request was sent, the younger’s dramatic entrance (with Woojin’s aid) ensued. The elder sent a fireball crashing through the wall, the one furthest away from Hyunjin.

 

“Took them a while,” Minhyuk mumbled under his breath, his third eye shining brightly. It scared the shit out of Jisung when he spun and stared right at him, a crooked smile forming on his face.

 

“There you are, little bat.” He spat, launching at the chandelier. A rain of ice shards interrupted his path.

 

“Do not interrupt, Earl.” Minhyuk scowled, turning around to address the younger.

 

_ Sung, go do what you need to do. I’ll deal with him.  _ Seungmin straightened his back, hands glowing in anticipation. Jisung nodded, barrelling towards Hyunjin.

 

_ Innie! Seven-eight, now. _

 

_ Ten-seventy- woah! Sorry, I meant seventy-six- CHANGBIN HYUNG! Stop it or I’ll get Felix hyung to deal with you! _

 

Jisung tuned out the rest as he shifted back in front of Hyunjin, finally having the time to take in his mate’s state as they softly touched foreheads to link back up.

 

Hyunjin’s shirt was utterly ruined into shreds, hanging off his thin frame. Jisung gulped, he looked so so thin.

 

\--

 

_ So small, so thin. He looked up from where he had cowered into himself, looking up to soft green eyes. _

 

_ “Hey, pup.” The vampire smiled, squatting down to his height. _

 

_ “Is he alright?” The shorter vampire rushed over, eyes deep and dark like black holes. _

 

_ The youngest stood up instantly, growling at the Grand’s presence. _

 

_ “Calm, pup,” The Gentleman put a hand on his shoulder. “Changbin is nothing like those royals who tried to hurt you.” _

 

_ “You’re so thin, Lord,” Changbin whispered, seeing how the youngest’s shirt stuck to him from the rain before. _

 

_ “My name’s Chan and this is Changbin, again. What’s your name?” Golden eyes narrowed at the two strangers in defense. _

 

**_What do you want from me?_ **

 

_ Both were unfazed from the sudden intrusion into their minds. _

 

_ “We were both like you back in the past. We want to help you.” _

 

_ Help was what he needed. _

 

_ “Name’s Jisung, more known as Han.” _

 

\---

 

“Hyunnie.” Hyunjin flinched at his name, Jisung wanted to wrench his heart out.

 

“I’m sorry we took so long, I’m so s-sorry…” Jisung let tears drop silently, waiting for Hyunjin to reply, to look up.

 

Anything.

 

“Ah, sad times, sad times.” Jisung spun around quickly, standing in front of Hyunjin. Where Seungmin and Minhyuk were fighting beforehand, the rogue stood proud. At the side, Jeongin was protectively caging a bleeding and shaking Seungmin from Minhyuk’s underlings.

 

_ Hyungs, nine-nine-nine. _

 

_ Jisung, it better not be one of those ten-twenty-one pranks- _

 

_ Fucking ten-triple-nine! My mate’s bleeding his head off!  _ Jeongin’s cry made them believe it.

 

_ On our way. _

 

“He’s not yours anymore, Han,” Minhyuk smirked.

 

“And he’s not yours either.” Jisung spat.

 

_ Change of plans, nineteen. _

 

_ Han- _

 

_ Ten-nineteen, hyung. Trust me on this, please. _

 

_ J.One, do not- _

 

Jisung sighed. He looked at Minhyuk, dead in the eye.

 

_ Ten-twenty-one, I love you. _

 

“Neither of us is getting him.”

 

Hyunjin looked up in shock.

 

“Sungie-”

 

\---

 

_ “Sung, look out for others, please. You’re important and so is all of us. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the people you love.” Chan softly chided. _

__

_ “I know, hyung.” _

__

_ “We know you know, we can feel it through the link. You just have to act on it, yeah?” Changbin added, ruffling Jisung’s faded blue locks. _

 

\---

 

Then sacrifice, he will.

 

Jisung eyes glowed as he conjured up his energy.

 

_ Innie, Seungie! Someone stop Han Jisung! _

 

There are nine of them, including Hyunjin. Everyone gave something up for the rest. Including Hyunjin.

 

Everyone except for him.

 

Hyunjin. His Hyunjin. He hurt him, this is the way to repay him.

 

Having his goal in hand, Jisung closed his eyes and let his powers overtake his body. Streaks of yellow shone out of his body. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin’s body glowed a faint yellow, looking like a barrier on their skin.

 

_ Bring them home. _

 

On command, his three covenmates’ bodies shone brightly before disappearing from sight.

 

Taking a loud gasp for air, Jisung’s body went limp as he fell to the floor, choking for air.

 

“Such a dumb decision, Lord. Thought you’re gonna be smarter than this.” Minhyuk scoffed.

 

He bent down, grabbing Jisung’s chin and tilting it up. His third eye blinked in amusement. The Count smiled wickedly.

 

“Your fight with me has yet to begin, Lord.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for information and tension

Hyunjin let out a weak groan, rubbing his head to stop this numbing headache.

 

"How are you feeling, Hyunnie?"

 

"Could be better-" Hyunjin answered, processing the voice in his head.

 

_ Who was it? _

 

"Thank god, can someone get Woojin?" Minho smiled down at him when the younger chose to open his eyes.

 

Except, his smile was forced. His eyes were red and swollen from crying. Hyunjin turned around to look at the rest.

 

Felix shrank away from his gaze, Jeongin moved slightly from the corner of his vision to cover Seungmin's resting body with his own. Chan refused to step into the living room no matter how much Woojin urged him to.

 

_ What did the fuck happen? _

 

Seven pairs of eyes turned to acknowledge his question but none answered.

 

That's when Hyunjin took in his surroundings.

 

The paint was peeling off the wall furthest away from him, the wall separating the kitchen was in pieces scattered on the floor. The couch he was lying on wasn't their own.

 

The boy shot up from his position, biting back the groan when his spine complained of the sudden movement.

 

"Where are we?" By now, his mind registered Changbin glancing at him from the bottom of the stairs, seemingly wanting to speak but kept his mouth shut.

 

"Changbin hyung, where are we?" The Grand's eyes darted around.

 

"Seungie was hurt, we had to take refuge near the warehouse and let Woojin look at his wounds."

 

But there's only seven of them.

 

"Where's Ji?" Hyunjin desperately looked for an answer but everyone refused to hold his gaze.

 

"Min hyung, where's Sungie?" The Viscount finally looked at him.

 

“Back at the warehouse-” He flinched before continuing. “Fighting Minhyuk.”

 

“He’s getting hurt.” Hyunjin threw his legs over the couch, ready to move.

 

“Sit him back down, he’s not healed yet.” A new voice made Hyunjin freeze, turning to look at the newcomer. Wonpil smiled softly at him from the door, pulling in Jae.

 

“Hyung,” The younger addressed. “Hyung, I can’t feel him, why can’t I feel him?” Shuffling at his side and a pair of small hands found his.

 

“That’s my doing.” The older shrugged, blue eyes lighting up for a split second.

 

“You see, vampires can take so much more than humans. You are no exception. Minho only flinched but imagine that pain on you. You’re gonna be dead.” Felix flinched at the bluntness.

 

“Sorry, pup.” Wonpil gave him an apologetic smile.

 

“So we’re just gonna sit here and wait?” The boy spoke up again, looking around.

 

“He did say ten-twenty-one.” Changbin chuckled emptily.

 

“He wouldn’t want us to interfere,” Chan mumbled. “I taught him too well.”

 

“It’s not your fault-” Woojin jerked his head away from an invisible being, something like a punch.

 

“I told him to make sacrifices! But I didn’t mean fucking sending him to his death!” Chan spat through gritted teeth.

 

“Why don’t all of you go together?!” Hyunjin shouted.

 

“It’s the six of you versus Minhyuk with a third eye, how hard can that be?”

 

“It’s not that we don’t want to, dummy.” Woojin sighed. “He’s baiting us back in. A Rogue's power would have ended Jisung by now. He’s waiting for us to show up to get rid of us once and for all.”

 

“The one and last time Younghyun had to banish a Rogue, he was bed-ridden for a week after. That’s how powerful a Rogue is.”Jae said.

 

“There’s gotta be a way! I’m not losing him!” Hyunjin grunted, lying back down, thinking.

 

His eyes landed on the two Myths, Woojin and Felix. They got their rebirths into Myths to save their mates, so why can’t Hyunjin?

 

Something is missing.

 

The boy sunk into the couch, eyes closing as Minho climbed next to him, snuggling up close.

 

“I smell like Jisung, huh?” The younger mumbled when the older moved against him, lying over Felix's thighs and laying his head on the handrest of the couch.

 

“I don’t mind if you do.” He mumbled in reply, somewhat purring when the boy ran his fingers through his hair.

 

\---

 

_ “How’d you know you’re gonna be a Myth, hyungie?” Hyunjin asked from the couch where he was held captive by a certain blond Aussie. _

 

_ “You just do, you kinda get your mate’s power in a sense? It’s complicated, Hyunnie. Why’d you ask?” Woojin replied from the kitchen, softly to not stir the vampires’ rest. _

 

_ It was rare for the boys to find time to sleep like the logs they are now, so they let them be. _

 

_ “Come to think of it,” Felix mumbled, face tucked into Hyunjin’s neck. “You know how I conjure ‘weapons’? It’s like Binnie’s conjurings but in the shape of weapons.” _

 

_ “Oh, so the powers you get depends on your mate?” That’s something new. _

 

_ “It’s something like that,” Woojin joins them after he finishes washing the dishes, planting a kiss on Felix’s crown. _

 

_ The Marquess wiggled cutely at the attention he’s receiving, making Hyunjin laugh. _

 

_ “How ‘bout you, Wooj hyung?" _

 

_ “Chan heals, my powers are for destroying. We equalize one another.” _

 

\---

 

So if Hyunjin’s a candidate for rebirth, he should possess some of Jisung’s telepathic powers.

 

A plan drew itself out in his mind, under the soothing rubs of Minho’s fingers.

 

He tried his luck, opening his eyes and taking a glance at Wonpil’s general direction.

 

Good, he was focusing on Jae.

 

Taking a deep breath, Hyunjin willed himself to relax under the Viscount’s lingering touches to not alert him.

 

_ Wonpil hyung. _

 

No answer.

 

Hyunjin shifted himself back, arching his back off the couch to look straight at the older boy.

 

_ Pillie hyung? _

 

It didn’t work, Wonpil seemed unfazed as he laughed softly at one of Jae’s jokes.

 

Hyunjin pouted in defeat and flopped back down on the couch, making Minho let out a huff of air at the sudden bounce.

 

The boy petted the older’s hair in reassurance, blinking tiredly in the process.

 

Felix was busy with zoning out, clearly, something was bothering him.

 

There’s clearly something he’s missing.

 

...

 

Ah, their ranks. Hyunjin concluded after looking around. Maybe if he called for Wonpil using his rank, he’ll answer.

 

\---

 

_ “Innie, what are the ranks of your kind?” Hyunjin asked Jeongin one boring evening, cuddling on Seungmin’s bed, waiting for said Earl to return. _

 

_ Jeongin let out a giggle in reply before listing them out for his hyung. _

 

_ “Younghyun hyung’s the King, that’s quite obvious. Followed by a Crown Grand with deep brown eyes. They’re so brown it’s abnormal. Binnie hyung’s next as Grand, followed by an Archduke with blue eyes. Then we have Woojinnie hyung as a Duke, then Lixie hyung as a Marquess. Then, um,  _ **_him_ ** _ as Count with red eyes. That's Royalties.” Jeongin took a short break before continuing. _

 

_ “The highest of the Non-Royalty is Seungie hyung as an Earl, followed by Min hyung being a Viscount. I’m after as a Baron, then an Esquire who has blue-black eyes. Sometimes they’re mistaken as Grands due to it, which is honestly good since they can act as if they’re of royalty-” The younger cut himself off when he realized he went off-topic. _

 

_ Hyunjin laughed loudly. _

 

_ “Lastly, we got Channie hyung as a Gentleman. But you’ve seen him, he’s powerful even when his rank doesn't show it.” _

 

\---

 

So, Wonpil is an Archduke, one of Royalty. By how everyone acted, especially Seungmin back when they bought their promise rings, it was clear that only if your rank is above the other, you’re allowed to address them by rank.

 

Hyunjin bit his lip as he watched Woojin and Chan have a hushed talk at the table in front of his vision.

 

Wonpil can easily end him if he does something wrong, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

Time’s ticking, and by the way his covenmates are flinching lesser and lesser, time’s ticking like trickling water, like a fucking time bomb.

 

He doesn’t have any time to lose.

 

The boy arched himself off the couch again, not caring if Minho jostled up, awake and alert. He stared at Wonpil as he braced himself.

 

_ Archduke, answer me. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thankyou and a big shoutout to all of u for sticking with me and this story, much love! thanks to all the kudos and comments u left, i read and replied (hopefully) to every one of them. i appreciate u so much <3

_ Archduke, answer me. _

 

When Wonpil’s head snapped over to acknowledge, Hyunjin wasn’t that shocked. In fact, he was elated.

 

He had parts of Jisung’s powers, they were meant to be.

 

He was confused when the whole room turned to look at him.

 

“Hyunnie, what was that?” Changbin asked, clearly not believing what happened. Hyunjin wasn’t focused on him, however. His eyes were on the older, who smiled at him.

 

“Ah, so you are one,” The Archduke said. “What did you want to ask me?”

 

Hyunjin turned slightly to convince a confused but protective Minho that he’s fine and it’s okay to let go of him.

 

Minho hesitantly did so, instantly going over to fuss over Seungmin’s healing injury. Hyunjin had no idea the younger one was bleeding till just now when Jeongin moved to give Minho space.

 

The bandages were tinted pink, Minhyuk is so gonna pay.

 

For fucking with his coven and for fucking with Jisung.

 

_ I want to know what’s going on.  _ Apparently using powers is tiring. Hyunjin finds himself slumping into the couch after such a short time.

 

“It’s gonna hurt a lot, I don’t think the others would want that.”

 

“But I want to! There’s no time, Sungie’s hurting!”

 

“You’re going to die,” Wonpil replied calmly, Jae by his side holding his hands in his.

 

\---

 

_ It was clear that only if your rank is above the other, you’re allowed to address them by rank. _

 

\---

 

He’s still alive, so the rank of his rebirthed Myth is higher than Wonpil’s. Ranks higher were allowed to command the lower ones to do their work, research says.

 

Hyunjin decides to just try it, pushing himself up from the couch.

 

“Archduke, you will do as I say.”

 

“Hyunnie-” Chan called for him but Hyunjin refused to look away, eyes staying glued onto Wonpil and Jae.

 

Wonpil narrowed his eyes as they started glowing blue on their own accord. They kept flickering when Wonpil resisted, gritting his teeth.

 

Hyunjin kept his glare. A veil of silence falls upon the room.

 

In the end, Wonpil sighed, looking away as his eyes glowed brightly.

 

A wave of pain hits Hyunjin like he got ran over by a truck. He groaned, head falling onto the arm of the couch.

 

“Hyunjin,” Woojin was by his side, coaxing him to breathe.

 

“Oh my god, he’s glowing.” Seungmin croaked out from the other couch.

 

“Wait, why is he glowing?!” Hyunjin forced himself to open his eyes, before gasping when he saw his arms glowing bright white.

 

The next second, he was in an elegant looking room, on a plush red leather couch.

 

The pain and the glowing stopped, what the fuck happened?

 

“Hwang Hyunjin, am I right?” Hyunjin whipped around at the voice, eyeing the stranger who sat in his chair.

 

“You… look familiar?” Hyunjin squinted, trying to remember where he heard or saw this boy.

 

He smiled, standing up and walking towards him.

 

“I’m Younghyun, a good friend of Jisung and Chan. I think you might have heard of me.” Younghyun pulled him up to stand.

 

_ Younghyun? OH! _ __   
  


Immediately, Hyunjin bowed.

 

“I’ve heard a lot from you, Your Highness.” The words spilled from his mouth before he even registered what he said.

 

Younghyun just rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet Jisung’s mate, he talks about you a lot. Don’t worry, only good things.”

 

_ Jisung. _

 

Right, Jisung.

 

Younghyun saw Hyunjin freeze before laughing.

 

“There’s a reason I’m here to talk to you. I’ve heard Jisung got himself into a dangerous situation, uh?”

 

“Yeah, I have to go save him. Hyung, you’ll help me, right?” Younghyun shakes his head, leaving Hyunjin even more confused.

 

“You proved to me and everyone else that you fit Jisung perfectly. Both of you risked a lot for one another. For that, I want to give you something.” His message was as clear as day.

 

Hyunjin was going to be rebirthed as a Myth.

 

“Rogues are dangerous and powerful. Minhyuk has to be either banished or killed. Pretty sure Wonpil told you I'm not powerful enough to deal with him.” Hyunjin’s heart dropped.

 

“But,  **you** are, young Myth. My gift to you is really special and sacred. The previous one who had my gift was my mate. You’ve heard of him, yes?” Hyunjin nodded quickly as Younghyun walked over to one of the shelves full of picture frames, beckoning Hyunjin along.

 

The boy walked closer, seeing Younghyun and the same boy in all the pictures.

 

“He’s Dowoon, the last holder of my gift. My gift gave him so much trouble, I decided to take it back so he can be happy again.” Hyunjin watched as Younghyun’s thumb grazes the frame of the picture he’s holding.

 

“He’s still my mate, just that he’s an Esquire now,” Younghyun put the picture down and turned it for Hyunjin to see.

 

There in the picture is presumably Dowoon, with shining rose gold eyes as he smiled at the camera.

 

“He’s pretty, hyung.” Hyunjin gaped.

 

“I know, pretty and cute.” The King then turned to him, placing his hand on the younger’s forehead.

 

“The gift I’m giving you is shapeshifting. Rogues have the same powers but you’ll have an upper hand. Please take care of this gift as no one else has it.” Hyunjin felt a cooling effect on his hot forehead before the older removed his hands.

 

He closed his eyes instinctively.

 

“Keep them close, yeah?” Hyunjin nodded as Younghyun steered him around the room before stopping.

 

“Okay, open your eyes young one.” Hyunjin almost got blinded by himself in the mirror as he did as told. Rose gold eyes shimmered as they stared back at him in the mirror. He looked up to see Younghyun’s glowing white orbs staring back at him.

 

“Thank you, I’ll take good care of it,” Hyunjin was about to bow again with gratitude when Younghyun stopped him. He smirked before bowing himself.

 

“No, I thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

“M-Majesty?” Hyunjin stuttered as he hurriedly pulled Younghyun up from his bowed position.

 

“Chan told you, did he not? A rank higher than me exists, but no one knows much about it. The color of the eyes, the powers. Nothing. That’s yours now. Emperor with rose gold eyes.”

 

\---

 

_ “We had a rank higher than Younghyun, but it's a Myth, not a vampire. It was Younghyun's mate. However, something happened which affected the safety of his mate, and Younghyun decided to give the Myth his human purity back.” _

 

\---

 

“You didn’t give Dowoon hyung his human purity.”

 

Younghyun chuckled sheepishly.

 

“I wanted to, but he wanted to have a lower rank instead. So I gave him the rank of Esquire.” The older waved his hand above the Emperor’s head.

 

“Now go little one. Banish that Rogue for me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another update so soon? yes but dont expect this often xD

Jisung landed on the ground with a loud thud. Minhyuk swooped down from the sky, the red eagle now a red wolf. His paws landed on the Lord's ribcage with a fatal crack.

 

The younger moaned from pain, gold film covering the wolf's body before throwing the Count off him and into the trees.

 

Minhyuk let out a low growl, quite unaffected by the throw as he stalked back towards the other boy on the floor.

 

Jisung heaved painfully. The Rogue definitely broke a few ribs on that impact.

 

There's no way he's leaving this alive even if he keeps giving his best.

 

He has to get out of here.

 

That thought was brought to reality when Minhyuk crashed into him, pinning his body to a tree.

 

Jisung’s smart ass thought it was a good idea to bring the fight outside and away from his precious coven, where he has an upper hand as a flying telepathic bat throwing big ass uprooted trees.

 

Well, he’s useless compared to a shapeshifter.

 

Minhyuk smirked at him before cat ears obstructed Jisung’s view and claws dug into his throat. Jisung gasped and threw the small feline away easily. However, the claws tore some of his flesh away, leaving his neck a bloody mess.

 

_ Too much for you, Lord?  _ Minhyuk’s amused tone rang in his head.

 

Jisung growled in annoyance, a hand clutching his chest as another pushed himself back up. His gold-rimmed eyes lay upon the cursed red cat, whose licking his bloody paw with a grin plastered on his face.

 

Jisung wanted to throw back a reply, but instead, he coughed heavily, blood trickling down his chin. The grass around him was tinted in red, the rich scent of honey filled the air.

 

He has to go.

 

Seeing Minhyuk still preoccupied with his claws, Jisung gritted his teeth and forced himself into a bat, taking flight into the night sky before barrelling down into the trees, desperate to lose the Rogue.

 

His body screamed at him to land, to take a break and heal up as he narrowly missed branches and thick foliage of leaves.

 

But he couldn’t, not knowing if the other was just hot on his tail, waiting to strike.

 

Jisung hears him before seeing him. Branches breaking on his left that wasn’t him. He waited for two red eyes to show themselves before launching himself out of the forest and into the night sky.

 

The Lord then dived right back in where he came from just as Minhyuk flew up into the sky as a raven, his eyes away from him.

 

This was his only chance.

 

_ Found ya. _ He got tackled out of the sky, his ear getting torn even further during the attack.

 

Jisung spiraled down into an empty clearing like a meteor, his torn ear giving him balance problems and hindering his hearing.

 

They’ll regenerate, but it’ll take time.

 

The younger was so at a disadvantage, Minhyuk was nowhere near injured. Even if he was, they would’ve healed by now.

 

A pair of three-toed feet landed in front of him.

 

_ I told you, you can’t run from me. _

 

Jisung spat out blood as he looked up, head tilting slightly to the side due to his right ear's weight. He pulled his lips back into a scowl, blood covering his fangs.

 

_ I rather die trying. _

 

If he can’t fly to escape him, he’ll go down underground.

 

There was a rabbit hole on the far side of the clearing. This was his one last chance God gave him.

 

There was dirt piling up on the left of it, the rabbit went right with its digging.

 

He’ll use it well.

 

Jisung’s body glowed as he fanned sand into the raven’s eyes, making Minhyuk caw out in disgust. Jisung painfully caught a tear in his membrane from the bird’s trashing but still managed to fly. This time he flew low, knowing Minhyuk will take the bait.

 

There was a loud flap of wings before Minhyuk was up in the sky looking for him.

 

The bat smiled in slight victory, knowing the thick leaves and branches will buy him enough time to get himself a place to hide. He flew unsteadily until he found the other entrance to the same rabbit’s den and dropping in, covering the hole in the process.

 

Silently, he crawled, biting down hisses as dirt made direct contact with his open wounds. He started using his echolocation skills again, checking once in a while for Minhyuk’s location.

 

So far, he was safe. But he can’t stay forever. He needed air.

 

The Lord spent a couple of minutes underground, choosing a blind exit. He scanned his surroundings as his snout peeked out of the rabbit hole to get some fresh air.

 

There was no sign of a raven anywhere.

 

Quickly, Jisung roughly threw himself into a nearby bush, willing himself not to scream and tearing up his wing membranes from the thorns of this rose bush.

 

That’s it, he’s grounded until those membranes heal. It’s going to take up to an hour but time is not on his side. The vampire laid himself softly onto the grass, throwing a few leaves above him as extra cover.

 

He heard a raven’s caw in the far distance.

 

He was safe, finally.

 

All Jisung could do was to breathe, slowly and quietly. His lungs screamed when he breathed out, his ribs were probably poking them inside him.

 

He thinks about Hyunjin, how he’s probably wondering where he is. Probably wanting to find the younger.

 

The hyungs wouldn’t let him, he hoped. They shouldn’t, Hyunjin can’t survive Minhyuk’s attacks.

 

If he doesn’t survive tonight, will Hyunjin get a new mate?

 

Hopefully, whoever that lucky vampire is, Jisung hopes he treats the boy well.

 

He wonders how the coven is going to function without him. Will they be alright?

 

He hopes they’ll be fine. Everyone sacrificed something for the coven.

 

This will be his.

 

A rustle to his side made him alert. All the Lord could do was to slow down his breathing.

 

A snout became visible as Jisung tilted his head in confusion. Slowly, the small animal made its appearance, peering up at the gold bat with red, round eyes.

 

It was a box turtle.

 

Jisung let his body hunch in relief, cooing internally at the cutie. Box turtles have red eyes to start with. It reminded him of a human friend who had one as his pet.

 

It was always near water, or either swimming in it-

 

_ Wait. _

 

Jisung’s in a fucking forest, in the middle of nowhere.

 

The box turtle grinned as a third eye formed on its forehead.

 

_ I’ve told you, little bat. You can never run from me. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk why but im dragging this story longer than i thought i would someone please stop me

"Move! Give him space!"

 

Hyunjin's mind slowly whirled into life like a computer rebooting after a huge update.

 

"My gosh, Hyunnie. You scared us." The Myth raised his hand as he slowly sat up.

 

"I'm good, I'm good." He mumbled, eyes adjusting.

 

"His eyes." Changbin stared at him in confusion, a hand under his chin to make him look up.

 

"They're gold?"

 

"No you idiot, they're pink!" The two youngest argued softly.

 

"They're rose gold." Chan smiled softly at the new Myth.

 

“But- where did rose gold come from?” The maknae line was so lost, looking at each other and then at the hyungs for answers.

 

Changbin smiled for the first time that night, walking over and kneeling down in greeting.

 

“Hyung-”

 

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty.” The Grand looked up and smirked, seeing the blush settle on the Myth’s cheek.

 

“HUH?!” The younger ones burst out with so many questions, Hyunjin kinda finds it endearing.

 

“Wait! Wait, you’re THE Emperor in the history books?!” Was Jeongin’s cry from his left as the Baron climbs into the seat with him to take a closer look, pushing Changbin aside.

 

“So is your bat form rose gold?” Felix asked with stars of awe seemingly looked like they were dancing in his teal irises.

 

Hyunjin decides, heck it let’s find out, as he smirked at the younger before turning into a bat.

 

Felix screamed in shock when Hyunjin’s form disappeared before his very eyes, leaving behind some rose gold aura and a not rose gold bat.

 

Everyone stared at the white bat chilling on their couch.

 

Hyunjin stretched his wings out to take a better look at them. It was white, but there were streaks of rose gold and gray that swirled around as if they were delicately placed as so.

 

He’s somewhat a marble-patterned bat.

 

“This was not what I’m expecting.” Chan finally said to break the silence. Hyunjin looked up at everyone before turning back, only for Jeongin to squeal real loud and started messing with his hair.

 

“Ah, that’s why.” Woojin laughed. Hyunjin could only stare in shock at his hair in the mirror. It was now rose gold, with gray closer to his crown and white streaks messily but artistically placed.

 

“My hair!”

 

“Don’t worry, you look good.” Seungmin laughed airily from the other couch, making Jeongin do a 180 to get back to him and snuggle into his side in comfort.

 

“Yeah, Jisung’s gonna love this.”

 

_ Jisung. _

 

“Oh shit!” Hyunjin shot up, startling everyone again for the nth time this night.

 

“We’re going to get Sungie back.” He said, determined now that he has powers equal and even more powerful than Minhyuk.

 

_ He’s gonna fucking pay. _

 

“He’s not in the warehouse anymore though.” Wonpil voiced out from the side, reminding the rest of his and Jae’s presence.

 

“For his coven’s safety, he most definitely brought the fight somewhere else.”Hyunjin’s mind started to think, blocking out his covenmates’ discussions.

 

_ I can shapeshift into animals, so what can I be? _

 

_ … _

 

_ Hmm, a dog could sniff things out. Okay, a beagle? _

 

As soon as his thought trains out, he shrunk and was on all fours.

 

“Holy fuck!” Seungmin, who had his eyes on Hyunjin as he thought, yelped when a beagle replaced the older boy.

 

“A beagle?” Minho questioned. “Why a beagle when you can be a dragon or some shit?”

 

Hyunjin took a quick look at himself as he trotted up to the mirror.

 

He still had the marble-pattern on his fur, as predicted. His paws were gray, looking as if he had cute gray shoes on. There was a gray spot on his eye that extends to his left ear.

 

_ Hmm, probably because of my mole. _

 

_ Hyunjin, you cute. _

 

Hyunjin smiled at himself before sniffing around.

 

Straightaway, his senses were filled with sweet sakura and some grass? There were pinches of buttercups and lilacs and brunia. Oh, sapphire tower as well. There was also the smell of the beach, even when they were nowhere near one. Lastly, as he turned to look at Changbin, the smell of rain hit his nose.

 

There was no way he can find Jisung with all the other scents attacking him. He headed towards the door and pushed it open with his snout as he sniffed the midnight air.

 

There were the scents of pine and honey, but the sweetness was overpowering the other. They were bringing him towards the forested area further down from this house.

 

\---

 

_ “What does he smell like?” Hyunjin couldn't help but ask. _

__

_ “Jisung? He's a little different from the rest of us. Usually, vampires have stale scents, like pine and rain. Mine is grass god damn. The sweeter scents are human's. His scent is honey.” _

 

\---

 

_ I found him. _

 

Hyunjin barked, getting the others’ attention.

 

_ I found him! Let’s go! _

 

He took off running, hoping the others will catch up. As he turned and dodged trees and bushes, he sees flickers of purple and orange, seemingly chasing one another in spirals of auras and offended squeaks. He got a soft boop on his side by a gray bat in greeting before it flew in front to chase the dancing lines of orange and black, zipping around trees as if painting the night sky. A weight landed softly on his head as he jumped over a small creek, splashing water onto a pink bat who stayed close to his side, within his vision. Teal wings playfully tried to cover his eyes or messed with his ears.

 

Hyunjin doesn’t really mind. Felix is just being Felix, trying to tickle him with his small claws.

 

A few times he stopped to sniff to make sure he stayed on track, Chan likes to check in on him, giving him quick boops on his nose with his green furry body. Hyunjin’s always grateful for them all.

 

This is his favor to return, to find Jisung and bring him home safe.

 

However, his journey as a dog can only go on for so long. Jisung took Minhyuk so far into the wilderness, Hyunjin almost ran off the edge and into the ravine in front of him. There were no visible ways to cross this on land, the Emperor has no choice but to take it to the sky.

 

_ What better animal to be than a moth, huh? Might as well enjoy myself. _

 

Hyunjin made sure Felix was off his head and hovering in front of him before turning into a moth.

 

_ Wow, you’re tempting to eat you up.  _ Minho joked, flying around him to playfully cage him in a temporarily purple circle.

 

_ Moths have a really good sense of smell, mind you. _ Hyunjin stuck out his proboscis in retaliation before zooming off.

 

_ If anyone sees a bat-sized moth flying with a colony of bats, they must think they’re crazy and the world is coming to an end.  _ Chan joked as they flew in a V formation, Hyunjin being the head of the V and the two elders at the end.

 

They didn’t have to do so, they’re so small V formations can’t really help them in saving energy but Woojin insisted so Chan doesn’t get whiplash from Jeongin randomly disappearing and Minho’s constant zapping around and annoying the rest of the coven. They didn’t have to deal with Changbin mischievously creating flying phantoms from thin air and knocking someone off course into a different wind direction or Seungmin trying to freeze the crap out of Minho for annoying him.

 

Sometimes, Hyunjin admires Chan’s patience with all of them, with Woojin’s help. If he was a leader of a crazy-ass coven like this, he probably would’ve killed off one of them.

 

But here he is, being part of a crazy coven full of stupidly annoying but lovable people, going far probably across the world to save one of their own.

 

He wouldn't have it any other way.


	24. Chapter 24

_ We're zoning in. He's close. _ Changbin squeaked, sensing the Lord's presence in the surrounding.

 

_ My god, honey is everywhere.  _ Hyunjin spat before banking in to fly closer to the top of the trees.

 

The Emperor turned into his bat form mid-flight, beating his wings to gain more momentum as he zeroed in on a clearing right in front.

 

_ Don't drop right in, hang in the trees.  _ Jeongin said before disappearing, an orange glow replacing his figure as he aimed at one of the tree trunks and landed.

 

Hyunjin decided to go for the tree right at the outskirts of the clearing, spreading his wings like a parachute to slow down.

 

He grunts when his claws missed and he went tumbling into the pile of fallen leaves right at the foot of the tree.

 

_ You suck, Your Majesty. _ Felix cackled, only to miss his tree and crash into a squirrel's hole on Minho's tree.

 

_ Hey! Back off! _ Minho snarled, small fangs on display as Felix blatantly shrugged and grip on the tree, slowly tree-hopping towards Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin sighed before picking himself back up, this time hanging on tight as he rotated so that he can see the clearing more properly.

 

Oh, he wished he was a second too late.

 

An ear-piercing screech was heard as the rose bush right in his vision gave way, a huge red bear appearing from inside.

 

_ Minhyuk. _

 

Hyunjin can sense his covenmates’ thirst for blood at this rate.

 

They're so ready to tear him into shreds if given the chance.

 

The bear gave a quick swipe of his claws and a bat was thrown harshly into the clearing. Red shiny film was covering the small gold body.

 

There was no denying it.

 

That was blood.

 

And that was  **his** Jisung.

 

Hyunjin couldn't stop the low growl that left his throat when the bat was forcefully turned back into human Jisung due to pain and fatigue.

 

_ Minhyuk's gonna be bones once I'm fucking done with him.  _ Chan snapped.

 

_ Not if I get to him first, I'll make sure he's in shards.  _ Seungmin's eyes narrowed, the trunk he was currently perching on catching frost.

 

_ Channie hyung.  _ Hyunjin called, waiting for the Gentleman to calm himself down and look at him in acknowledgment from the leaves above.

 

_ Could you go over and heal him slowly? Enough to keep him up? _ Hyunjin knows he was asking for too much.

 

_ I'm not losing him. _

 

Chan unhinged his arms, balancing himself before stretching them high and wide. He pulled his left wing towards his body in a deep bow.

 

_ On it, Your Majesty. _ The green speck in orange leaves started making his way towards the tree closest to Jisung.

 

The leaves that were hiding Chan glowed green faintly as he did his work.

 

_ What now?  _ Felix asked, teal eyes glowing faintly, ready to strike with any last-minute notice.

 

_ We wait. _

 

_ Why?  _ Seungmin questions, flapping his wings realizing he's about to freeze the life out of the poor tree whose giving him support.

 

_ We can’t just rush in, he needs to let down his guard. _

 

_ Good point.  _ Changbin supported him, stretching his wingspan wider to grip on tighter.

 

-

 

Jisung felt like giving up. He struggled to breathe, letting out a pitiful whine when Minhyuk walked closer. In a desperate and last attempt to flee he forced himself to turn. The Lord’s shone bright like a flickering light bulb, threatening to bust.

 

The Rogue watched amusingly as the weak vampire before him focused so hard, the once dripping of blood from the corner of his lips is now a trickling stream, forming an evergrowing puddle on the dirt below.

 

_ I think you should give in now, don’t you think?  _ The Count offered, red eyes glinting in the moonlight. If Jisung wasn’t so fucking scared of losing his life, he would’ve awe at how wonderfully beautiful the majestic beast looked under the light of the full moon.

 

_ I told you.  _ Jisung could barely keep his eyes open without the need to squint to see properly.

 

_ I rather die than to bow down to you. _

 

_ Why so persistent? Younghyun is nothing but a weak leader.  _ The bear dared growl in laughter.

 

Jisung groaned softly as the pain kept building up, just waiting from him to break and succumb. He rested his forehead on his arm, willing himself to keep going.

 

He has to keep going, he will not die in vain.

 

As if his prayers were answered by Younghyun, Jisung felt a soft thrumming in his ear, before his body seemingly picked itself back up.

 

_ I got you, Sungie. Keep him busy. _

 

Right, his link. His coven.

 

Chan’s right here, keeping him up, keeping him going. His coven’s somewhere close by and they’ll finish this fight for him.

 

He just needs to keep going.

 

_ Younghyun’s the only King in my eyes.  _ Jisung forced himself to look Minhyuk deep in the eyes as a sign of rebellion.

 

_ He’s the only King I’ll die for. _

 

That seemed to tick Minhyuk’s ego as he snarled, his lips pulling back to show huge sharp fangs as he charged at him.

 

Jisung braced for the impact, but it wasn’t something he was expecting.

 

He was expecting some sort of ramming, to throw him away from Chan’s healing support from God knows where to send him off for rebelling against the Rogue’s command.

 

Instead, those muscular jaws found its place around Jisung’s throat, paws holding him down as they sunk deep into his flesh, just barely missing his windpipe and bones.

 

The Lord’s mouth curled back into a silent cry, too tired to even get a word out.

 

Too tired to ask for mercy.

 

He felt Chan’s powers waver for a few seconds, he wondered if this was really the end of them all. That Chan decides to sacrifice one for the team, seeing how powerful Minhyuk can really be.

 

When Chan caught him just before he decided to give up and shouted in his head to keep going, Jisung was quick to mentally slap himself for even thinking that way about Chan.

 

At first, they were 8, fighting for each other’s lives. For Minho’s freedom, for Seungmin’s survival, for Jeongin’s rights. Now there’s 9, trying to keep a Rogue at bay.

 

_ We’re 9 or none, Han Jisung.  _ He heard Changbin, he was close too. So so close, Jisung was scared Minhyuk will notice.

 

_ We came all the way to find you, we’re not giving up. You shouldn’t too.  _ Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin was here. But where?

 

Hurridly, Jisung looked around helplessly with wide flickering gold eyes, scanning for colors that stood out from the orange of Fall. He saw green and pink in the leaves above him, teal, purple and gray on the tree on his right, their forms still like statues as their eyes greeted him. Jeongin was hard to spot, an orange bat hidden in a pile of orange leaves, his ears twitching when his eyes grazed over to show his presence.

 

Looking up he sees black flying in circles above the clearing, blending in so well Jisung had to focus hard. And then, directly in front of him, on the tallest tree, was a white bat, who twitched his ears in greeting.

 

_ Why is Younghyun here? _

 

Jisung couldn’t dull on the question as Minhyuk bit harder. He was pretty sure his neck was deformed and ugly by now.

 

A shrill sob escaped, even when he tried to force it down.

 

_ Keep going. _

 

Jisung weakly pried the jaws off his throat, choking on fresh air once it was free.

 

Fucking. Keep. Going.

 

_ You’re no threat to me.  _ Jisung heaved, warmth trickling down is neck steadily like there’s no end to them. He sees it now that the white bat in question moved closer, as if ready to strike. Rose gold and gray decorated its body in perfect unison of one another, twirling and snaking to create the masterpiece that is before him.

 

This newcomer was more than breathtaking, it was something Jisung had never seen before.

 

_ Could it be? The last rank, highest and greatest of them all. _

 

The rank no one knew anything about, one Younghyun vowed to keep hidden, till now.

 

The Emperor.

 

_ I can end you right now, Han. Don’t get cocky when your life’s at stake.  _ Minhyuk snapped, circling the boy. The rest of his coven and the Emperor instantly rotated with the Count’s every step, staying hidden. Jisung feared for Hyunjin’s safety when Minhyuk moved. God knows where the boy was.

 

They wanted to drag this out, and so they will.

 

Jisung, keep going.

 

_ You’re always all bark and no bite, ever since I met you at the cafe.  _ Jisung taunted, even though knowing he might lose his life.

 

_ Oh really? Do you dare underestimate me? _ Minhyuk’s form started to pixelate before his very eyes. Stubby legs now morphed into lean ones, two large fangs adorned onto the sides of his jaws, eyes slanted and sharp.

 

A red sabertooth now stood before him.

 

_ Oh yes.  _ Jisung pushed himself up, watching the white bat make its appearance once again, this time eyeing him. Asking him.

 

_ Do it.  _ It said. The voice sounded all too familiar, but Jisung’s fuzzy mind couldn’t put a finger on it.

 

Keep going.

 

_ You wouldn’t dare to do anything with His Majesty as a witness, now will you? _


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls watch the tags :) i love yall <3

_ You wouldn’t dare to do anything with His Majesty as a witness, now will you?  _ Jisung smirked, tilting his chin in Hyunjin’s direction.

 

_ Your stage, Hyunnie. Remember, we’re here for you, but this fight’s yours.  _ Woojin reminds as the others stayed still, hidden away but close enough to give supporting fire if necessary.

 

_ W-Wait, that’s Hyunnie?  _ Jisung’s eyes went wide before his strength gave up on him and passes out from the loss of blood.

 

_ Chan?  _ Woojin asked, amused.

 

_ I gotta knock him out, we can't have him fanboying right now.  _ Chan rolled his eyes.

 

Minhyuk growled once his eyes landed on the white bat.

 

_ Younghyun, you really think you can take me on? _

 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but scoff as he changed back before them.

 

“Younghyun wouldn’t bother with something as low as you. He has much more important things to look after.” Hyunjin walked up to the red beast, head held high as a pair of small bat wings stayed visible on his back, rose gold like shimmering royal angel wings.

 

_ Oh wow, our rumored half form looks cool!  _ Jeongin commented from the side, mouth open in awe.

 

_ Kinda unfair only the Emperor can do that.  _ Seungmin grumbled, shaking his body when flies started to land on them.

 

_ Can we fix Sungie up? These flies are fucking annoying.  _ Minho huffed, already leaving his spot on the tree to drop down next to Jisung, giving his nose a small boop.

 

_ Seungie? _ Chan asked while flying down as well.

 

_ Got it.  _ Instantly, his body shone as a huge gray ice wall got thrown up, separating Minhyuk and Jisung.

 

“Your fight's here, Rogue. Better keep your eyes on me.” Hyunjin’s human body started to pixelate before a mythical creature stood where he once was.

 

Gray feathers decorated his head all the way to his neck, a shimmering rose gold beak to accompany it. The body was its usual marble pattern, this time his hind legs had the pattern as well. Topped off with rose gold eagle talons as his front legs, the same color huge feathered wings that were held high followed by the sharp eyes piercing through Minhyuk’s body.

 

A griffin stood proud, flapping his wings in earnest.

 

_ Don’t worry, I’m not intending to leave until I make sure you stay dead.  _ Minhyuk snapped, launching into action as a red fiery phoenix.

 

The sound of sharp talons and claws engaging in battle was like knives being sharpened against one another. It was ear-piercing and loud as if the Gods above were having a fight of their own in Heaven.

 

Hyunjin tried to do as much damage as he could to a body of flames, setting his fur and feathers ablaze every time he went close. At one point, he was able to catch Minhyuk off guard and hook his talons into the other, getting a loud squawk of shock from the Rogue. With a powerful beat of his wings, the Emperor swung the phoenix back down to the ground, setting trees on fire and creating a crater of smog and tar.

 

The griffin panicked for a second, seeing how goddamn close the fire was to Jisung and the rest. It was too close for his liking as he debated on swooping down to fan the hungry flames out. Turns out, Seungmin was already on par, raising a tall and thick ice wall right in the flames' track, dousing them out with time aa the ice melts.

 

_ Don't lose your focus, Emperor.  _ Minhyuk's voice was a second too late as a warning as piping hot weight dropped on his back, spinning both Royals out of the sky once again.

 

Hyunjin grunted when he managed to pull away from the other, his body covered in baby pink where fur was charred off by the unrelenting older.

 

He wasn't good enough, not yet.

 

Minhyuk initiated once again when he saw Hyunjin thinking, barrelling hard in his direction, uprooting flaming trees in the process.

 

The Myth's eyes lit up brightly in the dark, his form growing just a little larger and more scaly. Just as Minhyuk comes too close for his liking, Hyunjin's scaly tail whipped across and hit him back down to the ground.

 

Hyunjin gave him a roar, the fins on the side of his face puffing up, framing his face like arranged gray vines. The Count cawed back, picking himself up instantly and started to rotate around the white dragon before him. The younger couldn't help but smirk when Minhyuk changed direction, predicting Hyunjin's tail whip.

 

However, he didn't predict the dragon's next attack; a strong pulse of water that was aimed right at him, sending him crashing into a cliffside in a huge puff of smoke and a sizzling sound.

 

The Emperor couldn't help but think this battle was solely in his favor, for now. Minhyuk can't do much unless he changes into something else and when he does, Hyunjin would have enough energy to do so too.

 

A deafening roar from those cliffs proved that this battle has gone a little too well for him. Charging at him now was a huge red T-rex.

 

Needing a quick getaway from the dinosaur's aim, the large dragon disappeared with a quick shine of his eyes. The rex tore trees and boulders out of his way as he searched for the other royal.

 

Hyunjin smirked as he climbed the cliff beside the roaming dinosaur, grooming himself with his claws as he waited for the right moment to pounce. When Minhyuk turned to swipe his claws at the group of trees on his right, his tail swung left dangerously, making the Emperor hop off his perch and hook himself on the bigger dinosaur's body, digging his jaws into thick flesh and ripping them off as fast as he could, really hating the taste of flesh and blood on his tongue.

 

Minhyuk roared in annoyance, swinging his muscular tail around in hopes to throw the smaller raptor off. Hyunjin instead held on tighter, gnawing off a huge chunk of meat from the said tail.

 

_ Sungie's fine now, by the way.  _ Minho's voice interrupted him as he chewed away.

 

_ That's great, sorry I'm quite busy right now. _

 

_ Can tell, babe.  _ Jisung chuckled through their link, sounding much more healthy and alive then how he was a few minutes prior.

 

The pet name caught Hyunjin off guard when he was snout deep in the hole he made in Minhyuk's tail that he snorted up blood by accident, coughing hard to get it out of the system.

 

_ Warn a boy, will you? Oh my god, I almost got killed.  _ The Myth chided, getting laughter as a reply from the rest and a lot of fanboying from Jisung.

 

_ You must be kidding me, my mate's a Myth, yes. But he's the Emperor? Like  _ **_THE_ ** _ Emperor? OH HELL NO, WITH THAT HAIR?! _

 

Jisung's voice was  **screaming** in his head, it was endearing but at a time like this, Hyunjin needed to block him out.

 

_ It's not funny! _

 

_ It's funny seeing a small cutie of a raptor owning Minhyuk's ass right now.  _ Jeongin snorted.

 

Hyunjin was about to shoot some smart reply when he felt the wind hitting his back.

 

Okay, that's weird. When did the wind change direction?

 

When Hyunjin saw trees seemingly grow taller on his left, his eyes widened as he jumped off and landed a few meters away from the fallen Rex.

 

_ Woah, you alright, Hyunnie? I think Minhyuk wanted to crush you there.  _ Chan worriedly asked.

 

_ I'm fine, I jumped off.  _ The younger dusted himself off, taking the time to stick his tongue out in utter disgust.

 

Ew, blood tastes fucking horrible. He wonders how those vampires survive drinking that.

 

The big red body before him dissolves away and Hyunjin was instantly on alert, not knowing what the Rogue decided to turn into.

 

Fast muted footsteps sounded as they ran towards him, a red-spotted cheetah tackling him down from the side and digging his fangs painfully into his side.

 

Hyunjin let out a hybrid of a hiss and a roar as he kicked the older off easily with his strong legs. He can feel the blood trickling down his thigh, the sting of the wound when the wind decides to blow.

 

Minhyuk prowled to the side before jumping again, wanting to down the other. Instead, Hyunjin turned before his very eyes and the Count landed on dirt.

 

A hiss to his side catches his attention as he looked over, teeth bared in a snarl. Before him, was a snake with white, gray and rose gold rings as its pattern. Hyunjin hissed as he brought his body higher, challenging Minhyuk once again in his authority.

 

When Minhyuk didn't initiate, Hyunjin did, spitting acidic venom right at Minhyuk's eyes. The older actually let out a whimper as his eyes probably felt like burning. The cheetah aimlessly paced back and forth in an attempt to blink the venom away.

 

The Emperor slithered out of the way when Minhyuk came too close, even tauntingly stretched out his tail to trip the other. Minhyuk only growled in his direction but made no move to attack.

 

Hyunjin was so certain this was theirs to take home and Minhyuk will just admit defeat and both parties can be on their merry way.

 

Oh, how wrong he was.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're not forever, our love is severed  
> happily-ever-after ain't for me and you, never
> 
> 1\. i've sinned feel free to shout at me in the comments  
> 2\. the end

Jisung was held back so many times by Chan when he wanted to go in and help. He was all healed up and healthy, with a few minor injuries still healing naturally.

 

So why can't he just help his mate out with slaughtering that stupid fucking Rogue?!

 

_ Remember Sungie. This is their match, you shouldn't interfere.  _ Woojin softly reminded the younger, his pink form resting by the Lord as they can only watch the Emperor and Count exchange what seems to be dangerous blows.

 

"I know," Jisung grumbled, pulling his legs towards himself as his back rested against the tree behind him. "I just can't bear to see him hurt when I'm good enough to tank Minhyuk's attacks for him."

 

_ Hyunjin wouldn't want you hurt as well, Ji.  _ Minho flew around his head, purple aura coloring his vision.  _ If you two switched places, you wouldn't want Hyunnie to interfere, now would you? _

 

"No, no I wouldn't." Jisung sighed in defeat as he flinched when Minhyuk flung a boulder at the white coral snake, crushing part of his slithering body with it.

 

Hyunjin let out a mix of a snarl and a hiss in return, spewing venom in the Rogue's direction as he wiggled his way out from under the rock. However, his slim body doesn't curve as much as before.

 

_ Hyung~  _ Jisung whined, turning towards Chan, looking for his approval.

 

_ Do not let Sungie near me, do not.  _ Hyunjin's voice snarled, scaring Jisung from how angry and frustrated he sounded.

 

_ There, you heard him.  _ Chan shrugged, his wings falling droopily at his sides.

 

Even the leader wants to give Hyunjin backup, but the Emperor's words have higher authority.

 

Jisung helplessly watched as Hyunjin changed back before him, his rose gold hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat. Jisung ain't gonna lie, his mate looks hot like this, panting with eyes shining bright as he picked himself up from the floor unsteadily.

 

His weight was placed on his right and his body hunched in mild pain.

 

Oh no, oh fucking no.

 

Jisung sees the sly smirk that grazes Minhyuk's features as the cheetah pounced, seeing Hyunjin dazed from fatigue. The Myth barely had the strength to roll out of the way, changing into a gray-beaked flacon in attempt to take flight.

 

Hyunjin seemed to have gotten some of his energy back as he divebombed the red cheetah, successfully dealing damage but not taking much in return. At one point, with his talons outstretched, he managed to stab Minhyuk in the eye, the older letting out a roar of pain.

 

Hyunjin let out a caw of triumph, before turning again into a smaller creature.

 

A queen wasp, to be exact. The reason was unknown to Jisung, who furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

A wasp to fight a big cat?

 

Well, wasps can sting multiple times compared to a bee, maybe that was Hyunjin's approach.

 

The rose gold-and-gray banded wasp hovered in place, antennas twitching vigorously as if to communicate. The Lord glanced at the rest of his coven to see if they were paying attention, instead, they were doing their own things.

 

Seungmin and Jeongin were chasing each other around in a fury of gray and orange and high-pitched squeaks while Minho was desperately trying to break the two youngest up lest they get injured. Woojin and Chan were trying to understand the whole wasp situation while Felix and Changbin were nowhere in sight.

 

A loud buzzing sound rang in his ears and for a second, Jisung thought someone from outside his coven was trying to communicate telepathically with him.

 

Leaves started rustling and a bolt of black and teal was seen as they circled the clearing.

 

_ Oncoming wasps, watch out!  _ Changbin's warning fell just milliseconds before swarms of wasps invaded the clearing, circling Minhyuk and attacking him.

 

All under the command of Hyunjin.

 

_ Oh my god Hyunjin, you're such a smart pup.  _ Chan complimented as he watched Minhyuk's attempts at swatting wasps. Red welts started to appear on the Count's skin, the wasps being relentless in their attacks.

 

Minhyuk seems to have enough of this wasps bullshit as his form exploded into a light show of red beams, a red sparrow shooting up into the sky and away from the onslaught of stinging wasps.

 

Instantly, the swarm moved with Hyunjin's commands. Minhyuk swerved and dodged, stabbed and hit any wasps that blocking his way to reach the queen wasp, or the king in this case.

 

Hyunjin maneuvered the swarm, creating walls after walls of wasps for Minhyuk to deal with, sending some stray ones from the sides to attack and act as a decoy.

 

However, a queen wasp is so much bigger in size compared to worker and soldier wasps. Even if Hyunjin was in the middle of them all, a nest made of live insects, he was vulnerable.

 

It's only a matter of time before Minhyuk breached the security wall without ample time for Hyunjin to book it. With a precise barrel into the wall of wasps, sending them flying and out of his way, his sharp beak pierced the queen through his abdomen.

 

-

 

Jisung sat impatiently, not being able to see anything than a red dot surrounded by black and yellow, with a tiny glimpse rose gold and gray in the middle of a buzzing tornado of wasps.

 

As time goes on, Jisung can feel something building in his chest. He felt like he needs to do something, anything and get to Hyunjin as fast as he could. But he didn't act on it, seeing his covenmates not affected at all.

 

The feeling started piling and reached its breaking point when the swarm instantly dispersed.

 

One second ago, they were in a consistent rotation, shielding the queen wasp from damage. Any fallen wasp's place will be taken up by another as the rotation completes. The next second, everything dispersed like the wasps weren't there in the first place.

 

The sparrow lands with something on his beak. Without even knowing himself, Jisung was already in bat form, struggling against Chan's and Changbin's hold on his wings.

 

_ LET ME GO!  _ Jisung's lips pulled back into a snarl, fangs on full display, biting Changbin’s wing in retaliation.

 

The damn Grand doesn’t let go.

 

When the two creatures turned back into their human forms, Jisung swears to every deity in the fucking universe, Minhyuk will fucking pay.

 

Minhyuk laughed in victory as he held Hyunjin up by his neck as if he was the prize, and he was the winner. There was a large wound on Hyunjin's torso from Minhyuk's previous attack and it was streaming blood as time ticked by.

 

The third eye turned to acknowledge Jisung, almost taunting him. His grip on Hyunjin's throat tightens, making the Myth cry out in protest when the claws dug too deep, fists hitting the older's chest when he couldn't breathe.

 

_ LET ME FUCKING GO!  _ Golden eyes lit up in a flash, lighting up the whole forest as Jisung wrenched his wings free, throwing both older bats aside from the sudden explosion of light.

 

Like a lightning bolt, the Lord barrelled himself into Minhyuk's side, making him drop his gasping mate.

 

_ Don't you fucking dare-  _ There was a pause as Jisung lifted himself off the Rogue.  _ Touch my fucking mate!  _ The young vampire exerted his powers to its greatest capacity, pulling tectonic plates under the earth's crust apart, right under where Minhyuk lays. His body shone like a falling star suspended in the night sky, outshining the constellations above.

 

_ Go to hell, bitch.  _ Jisung screeched, the glow intensifies as he picked Minhyuk up like a rag doll and threw him into the hole, all the way past the inner core and into hot molten lava before using his remaining energy to close up the plates as if nothing ever happened.

 

Jisung groaned from exhaustion as he collapsed onto the floor, his legs too weak and shaky to hold him up. He turned towards Hyunjin and slowly pulled himself over.

 

"Hyunnie..." Jisung gasped, needing a reply, needing reassurance.

 

Hyunjin kept his head low, a hand pressed onto his wound as he whined softly, shaking his head.

 

_ I'm not okay, I'm- _

 

The earth started to rumble. Trees were uprooting themselves and leave fluttered down around them in shades of yellow and orange. A flock of birds from nearby squawked and took flight from the trees they were nesting in.

 

No.

 

Jisung heaved, trying to talk, trying to communicate. His covenmates stood alert, ready to fight off whatever guardian they may have disturbed while dealing with Minhyuk.

 

"Get them both out of here!" Chan finally snapped and shouted, running over to Jisung, picking him up easily. Minho's eyes shone purple as he ran towards Hyunjin, dodging sprouts of lava that randomly erupted from the ground.

 

They were blood red, none of Woojin's doing.

 

They were red like Minhyuk's eyes.

 

Jisung's brain clicked faster than Minho's sprint as he forced himself to jump out of Chan’s arm, staggering over to his mate who wasn’t moving.

 

If it wasn’t for the rapid rising and falling of Hyunjin’s chest, Jisung would’ve feared the worse.

 

MInhyuk was somehow goddamn alive, and that means Hyunjin wasn't safe-

 

"Hyunjin!" Jisung called, getting his mate's attention instantly.

 

The lava geysers were far enough for Jisung to warn Hyunjin, to get him out of the way in time.

 

"Move-"

 

Turns out, he's always a second too late.

 

Just as the word left the Lord's mouth, a sprout erupted right behind the Myth, making him flinch and scrambled back, wincing at his wound.

 

Minho was just around the corner-

 

-

 

_ Four years ago, Jisung messed up a mission, causing Chan and Changbin to get injured. They weren't major, but they're enough to make Jisung guilty for his recklessness. _

 

_ 2 and a half years later, he risked Minho's life when he went too trigger-happy, not caring if this mission could be his last. _

 

_ Just almost 8 months ago, Jisung almost got Jeongin killed. The knife missed his vitals but if he hadn't realized and gotten to Jeongin in time, they would've lost him. _

 

_ Chan talked to him after, back when they're home and Jeongin was stable. _

 

_ "We aren't immortals, Jisung. We're not gonna be here forever." _

 

_ - _

 

_ We're not forever. _

 

Minhyuk emerged from the sprout, eyes blood red with a glint of vengeance.

 

_ Always too late. _

 

Minhyuk landed on Hyunjin, thighs caging his body as he forced the Myth to face him. With one sharp claw, he held the Emperor's neck in one hand as the other stabbed through with a wet sound, bones cracking in the process.

 

The Rogue held Hyunjin down as his eyes went wide, flickering uncontrollably. Fingers weakly fighting for his life, trying to pry off the Rogue's strong grip. Legs struggled against the weight, going limp after. Muffled gurgling sound was heard before everything went silent and still.

 

The hand that was shakily around the Count's wrist dropped to the floor with a muted thud.

 

Jisung's world came crashing down as his mate's head lulled to the side, voided, dead eyes staring deep into his soul.

 

Minhyuk then cackled, loud and victorious as he got off Hyunjin's body, smirking as if he'd won.

 

He couldn't have, evil never prevails.

 

Jisung couldn't stop the pain that bloomed from within him, his own hand clawing at his neck.

 

He couldn't breathe, his heart hurts so so fucking bad, warmth ran down his cheeks. His head hurts, his eyes hurt, everything hurts.

 

He lifted a shaky hand to wipe his tears, smudging the back of his hand red.

 

Blood. He was crying blood.

 

"S-Stop..." Jisung doesn't know who he's talking to, he just wants this to stop, to end his suffering.

 

He just wants Hyunjin back.

 

"Poor Lord," The Count tsked, a smile played on his lips. "You have to deal with the consequences of not protecting your precious Myth."

 

Jisung remembers now. It was an unspoken rule. If their mate was to ever die from anything other than old age, the other half will suffer for not protecting them.

 

The suffering? Dying slowly and painfully from the inside out.

 

Jisung can only cry out silently, hot blood tears rolling down his cheeks as he rots from the inside out, wishing for someone to end his suffering.

 

_ I should've been there, I'm so sorry. _

 

_ I love you. _

 

"Precious Seungminnie," Minhyuk cooed, his third eye making its appearance once again.

 

"You're next."

 

Jisung bowed his head in shame, his body threatening to give up, trying to throw up his own organs at this rate.

 

_ Happily-ever-after ain't for me and you. _

 

_ Never. _


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stray kids 9 or none, we're gonna cross the finish line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siKES YOU THOUGHT, im so fucking dead from the comments section later but i just want yall to know i love yall so damn much, thankyou so much for your unrelenting support <3 hmu on insta, depends on when i see ur msg, u might get some spoilers LOL xD
> 
> stray kids 9 or none, we're gonna cross the finish line - i was listening to mixtape #4 on repeat, cuz we are 9 or none
> 
> this is not the end

Hyunjin gasped as he shot up, eyes wide with fright as he looked around.

 

"How are you feeling?" Gold light shone in front of him before Jisung was up in his face, checking him over.

 

"W-What happened?" Hyunjin swore he was dead.

 

"You and Felix were at the skate park and Monsta X decided to drop by and say hi. They knocked you out cold." Once the Lord was satisfied, he hummed happily and let his weight fall on Hyunjin, making the taller grumble at his weight.

 

Hyunjin snatched a quick look at the mirror, his hair was back to its soft brown.

 

_ God, it was just a dream.  _ Hyunjin sighed in relief, hands wrapping around the smaller boy tighter.

 

"What's wrong?" The vampire asked, tilting his head like a little puppy.

 

"I just had a bad nightmare, no big deal. I can't remember much about it." The boy shrugged.

 

Oh, he remembers it all too well.

 

_ Minhyuk sniped him with his beak, stabbing right through his torso. Hyunjin's brain went into haywire, the only thing he thought of was to make sure everyone was fine, even the wasp colony who helped him out. He sent all of them back, the sky clearing and the sound of buzzing faded away. _

 

_ The next thing he knew, he was being held up, gasping for breath, it hurts so much. Everything else that happened was just a blur. _

 

"Hyunnie, you're happy with me right?" Jisung asks suddenly, snapping Hyunjin out of his daze.

 

"Of course, I'm really happy I met you." It's the truth, Hyunjin felt that before meeting Jisung, he had never felt the freedom and happiness he truly wanted.

 

But something seems off. There was a muted voice inside his head. He couldn't hear it clearly but it seems to be warning him.

 

"Then," Jisung got off the bed, taking a small velvet box out of his back pockets. "If I wish to spend my whole life with you, will you do the same?" Jisung was on one knee, a beautiful rose gold ring out on display.

 

Hyunjin was conflicted. Something in him says this was a trap.

 

"Isn't it a little too soon?" He meekly asked, not wanting to hurt Jisung's feelings.

 

The Lord frowned before a smile pulled on his lips.

 

It was not a Jisung smile. This wasn't Jisung.

 

"Ah, I failed. Younghyun's calling for you, Your Majesty. You have to go." Whatever the thing was, it pixelated before an unknown boy stood before him, eyes shining an awfully familiar rose gold.

 

_ What? _

 

"Who are you?" Hyunjin can hear Younghyun's voice in his head, asking him to close his eyes, to blink.

 

Hyunjin refuses. He needs to know who this boy is when there was only one of him with rose gold eyes.

 

"San, Emperor of the Afterlife. It was nice meeting you, Hyunjin." San smirks before reaching over and covering the Emperor's eyes, making him blink.

 

-

 

"You're smart, Your Majesty. But in all due respect, you can be quite oblivious." Hyunjin looked around him, looking for the voice.

 

"Younghyun hyung?" On command, Younghyun appears before him, bowing in greeting.

 

"Welcome to the Abyss, a dimension between two worlds. The Conscious and the Unconscious." The King smiled.

 

"I don't think I understand." The Emperor takes a quick glance around. They were floating? They were standing on nothing, but yet Hyunjin can feel the gravity pulling him. This place was just splashes of green and blue, red and purple. He sees auras traveling around them, either going to the left or the right.

 

They were standing amid some sort of traffic. There was a blue aura which took a turn when it sensed Hyunjin's presence, before switching back to its supposed lane as it went on its merry way.

 

Among them, was two auras right in the middle of this two-way traffic, going in circles as if chasing one another.

 

"Your left is the Unconscious, your right is the Conscious. These two," Younghyun pointed to the chasing auras. "Is you and me, in the Abyss."

 

Hyunjin finally understands.

 

His right was the mortal world while his left was the Afterlife. The Abyss is the crossway, the only road connecting life and death.

 

"Why am I here, then?"

 

Younghyun was a very patient hyung, Hyunjin realizes as the older shakes his head, a small smile on his lips.

 

"Both you and I are the only ranks allowed to exist in the Abyss. Any other ranks that somehow find their way here, they'll die instantly. I think you know very well why you're here."

 

Right, Hyunjin's dead. He died in Minhyuk's hands.

 

"Ah, you're not. To those in the mortal world, yes. To me, the Abyss and the Afterlife, you are very much alive." Younghyun starts walking in the direction of life, beckoning Hyunjin to follow.

 

"You're here to guide me back to the mortal world? Something like a grim reaper but a good grim reaper?" As they walked, pictures and videos were played on both sides of them, as if there were invisible walls on their sides, with invisible projectors pointed at them.

 

It was memories. Memories of Hyunjin's life.

 

"I'm here to stop you from crossing over to the Afterlife. That vision you had, where you woke up in bed thinking all this is a nightmare, was just a veil for Eunmi to bring you over. To get you happy and make you forget what reality is. If you were to have said yes to Jisung in the vision, I couldn't have saved you." Hyunjin's eyes went wide.

 

Wow.

 

"Eunmi-"

 

"Eunmi and I are like Yin and Yang. One good and one bad to equalize this world. I take care of the Overworld, she takes care of the Afterlife. Souls like you who refused eternal happiness Eunmi wish to bless upon you fails to travel across the Abyss once they pass on, instead, they'll keep living in the vision until they give in." Younghyun stops abruptly in front of a wall.

 

The Emperor walked closer, eyes in shock.

 

It was Jisung, with his forehead on the floor, body trembling. Just out of the frame was Seungmin, jumping around, Minhyuk chasing after him.

 

"I suppose you don't know much of our unspoken rule," Younghyun continues before cutting himself off as he looked to his side.

 

"Eunmi, what have I told you about eavesdropping?" Hyunjin tore his eyes away to look at the newcomer.

 

Her eyes were glowing white as she smiled, walking over to the two Royalties, her black dress flowed behind her.

 

"So this' the new Emperor, oppa?" She asks, eyes finally dimming down to show her blue eyes.

 

"Name's Eunmi, Queen of the Afterlife. It's an honor to meet you in person, Your Majesty." She looks up at the motion pictures.

 

"I was about to enlighten him on our unspoken rules, care to take over?" There was a tint of playfulness in Younghyun's eyes as he asked, eyes never leaving the Queen.

 

"Why, of course, Your Highness," Eunmi joked, elbowing the King in the ribs as she skipped over.

 

"There are many unspoken rules vampires follow, but I'll just touch on the one regarding Han Jisung here," With a wave of her hand, a thick book appeared out of nowhere, levitating right at the Queen's eye level. She stuck out her tongue as she flipped a few times before pointing her finger at a line on the book.

 

"I'll summarize it for you. If your mate ever passes away due to anything other than old age or chronic incurable illnesses, the other half must pay as they did not protect their mates. The consequence is to die from the inside out. Trust me, that's gonna be painful."

 

No. Hyunjin watches with furrowed brows as Jisung dry heaved, his body trying to make him throw up his insides.

 

"We have to settle this quick. Jisung won't die as you're still in the Abyss and not the Afterlife, but it's going to hurt him more." Younghyun butts in, grabbing the floating book and throwing it up. It disappears into glitter.

 

Hyunjin has so many questions.

 

"Hold up, I can slow his suffering, take it as a welcome gift from me," Eunmi smirks before her dress billows again, her eyes glowing before dimming down.

 

"Who's San? I thought Younghyun hyung said there was only one Emperor." Eunmi laughed and rolled her eyes.

 

"There's only one of you in the Overworld. Like what oppa said beforehand, The Afterlife equalizes the Overworld. There's one King and one Queen, there's gonna be an Emperor and another in the Afterlife. San helps me out in guiding people over the Abyss and into the Afterlife." Eunmi explains.

 

"Right okay," Hyunjin rubbed his temple. How is he so dumb now?

 

"But you've seen! Minhyuk killed me, he'll do it again. I'm no match." This time, Younghyun let out a loud sigh, Eunmi trying to hold in her giggles next to him.

 

"You really are oblivious, Hyunjinnie." That voice.

 

Hyunjin turns as Younghyun sighed even louder, seeing San materialize before him, eyes dimming down.

 

"San." Hyunjin greeted.

 

"San  **hyung** . But whatever, I can't believe you didn't know your full potential." San smiled, greeting Younghyun with a nod of his head. Both King and Queen bowed in greeting.

 

"Just tell me! We really don't have time." Hyunjin urged.

 

"Right, anyways. I can see the future, that's why I arrange mates. That's how I know you're going to die today." Younghyun said as his eyes glowed, trying to slow Jisung's suffering even more.

 

"Don't overexert yourself, oppa." Eunmi mumbled, grabbing the older's hand to stop him.

 

"But that's Wonpil's power?"

 

"Hyunjin, you can't be serious?" San asked, his face threatening to smile and laugh.

 

"I'm sorry but after what I went through, my brain is dead," Hyunjin growled back.

 

"When white light shines through water, what does that give you? Hyunjin!" Eunmi cackled.

 

"It gives a rainbow-"

 

Hyunjin, you're fucking dumb.

 

Hyunjin finally understands, yet again.

 

"Finally! So, to make the color rose gold-"

 

"I get it,  _ Emperor. _ I got the fucking rainbow on my side but I was a dense bitch." Hyunjin was so done with this Royalties.

 

"Okay so-" Hyunjin raises a hand to stop Younghyun, who shuts his mouth instantly.

 

"You can stay and watch from here, Your Highnesses," Hyunjin addressed, turning to San to give him a nod of acknowledgment as his eyes shone.

 

"I'm not letting you down again." Those were his last words as he disappeared from the Abyss.

 

The rose gold aura that was running in circles now changed course and zoomed its way into the Overworld, newfound confidence thrumming.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aye dont mind me taking a short break before uploading

Jisung felt as if time has stopped.

 

Somehow, he wasn't dying anymore? His insides were still hot, melting as time goes by. But it was slower.

 

He felt energies flowing through him, slowing down his death.

 

_ What does this mean? _

 

The Lord heard a sharp cry, snapping his head over to see Seungmin with claws through his chest, barely missing his heart. A loud growl resonated as Jeongin jumped, throwing a heavy punch, his body shaking with anger.

 

"Don't you fucking dare." Minho was at the Earl's side in an instant, coaxing him to keep his eyes open, dropping kisses to distract the younger from the pain. Chan was rounding the trees to get to their side, eyes glowing as he worked quietly.

 

Minhyuk started targetting Felix, determined to get the Myth killed. The Marquess dodged with ease, a bow materializing in his hand, a quiver of silver arrows on his back. Seeing Minhyuk busy, Jeongin launched again, landing on the Count as he used his body weight to throw the Rogue onto the ground.

 

"Shoot him!" Felix doesn't need another word as he loaded and shoot, Minhyuk trashing at the burn of silver. When he managed to throw the Baron off, Changbin was already on him, conjurings rising from the ground like the undead, keeping him busy as Felix kept shooting.

 

Jisung  _ has  _ to help, he's not letting Minhyuk take another one of them.

 

If Minhyuk even steps closer to the other Myth, Woojin will be there to send a fireball his way, making sure he stays put. Jisung puts himself to good use, eyes faintly glowing as he held the Count in place, keeping him still for Felix and Woojin to aim.

 

"Your attacks do nothing to me, weaklings like you are worthless," Minhyuk spat, his arms breaking free from Jisung's grasp. He turned to look at Jisung, a glint in his eyes.

 

Upon seeing this, Jisung tries to get up.

 

He's the target now and if Minhyuk ever lays a hand on him again, he's dead for good.

 

"You just won't die, huh? Trying to prove you're something?" Minhyuk moves, Changbin desperately trying to block him. Even Felix tried to make himself more exposed so Minhyuk will change his aim.

 

It's not working. Minhyuk's so so close.

 

Jisung braced for the hit, but it never came.

 

He looked up to see the familiar rose gold hair, the familiar scent of lavender.

 

Hyunjin doesn't seem injured at all, his eyes bright with fury and revenge. His strength held up Minhyuk's arm before tossing him to the side like some ragdoll.

 

A figure bent down on his left.

 

"Hey, Ji." Younghyun greeted with two more Royals by his side.

 

"Hyung," Jisung struggled to get up and bow. The unfamiliar boy approached him, helping him up.

 

"You don't need to, come," He supported Jisung and brought him away from the clearing, towards a place Younghyun stopped at, with the girl by his side.

 

"I'm Eunmi, Queen of the Afterlife. This is San, Emperor of the Afterlife. We've heard much about you from Hyunjin." The girl introduced herself and the boy next to him.

 

"Put him down so we can heal him up," Younghyun ordered, eyes glowing dimly in preparation.

 

"It's okay, Chan-"

 

"Chan's power can't do anything to heal this," San said, putting him down as his hand reached up to his forehead. A cooling effect ran through the Lord's body as he shuddered in gratitude, eyes fluttering closed.

 

"We got this Sannie, go help him out." Eunmi cocked her head towards Hyunjin, who was currently throwing a rose gold meteor right at Minhyuk.

 

"Sure," San replies, shrugging his shoulders before turning into a falcon, taking flight before ramming himself into Minhyuk's side.

 

"I thought there's only one-"

 

"Hyunjin thought so too," Younghyun grunted as he took a seat by Jisung, stretching out his legs.

 

"So how does Hyunnie do that?" Jisung asks, pointing where uprooted trees were being thrown at the Rogue, the trees being covered by a rose gold film.

 

"Oh! I'll tell you!" Eunmi excitedly sat down next to the Lord, ready to tell her story.

 

Younghyun shook his head with a smile as he turned back to the fight.

 

-

 

_ Don't mind if I steal some of your fun, Your Majesty.  _ Hyunjin hears San before he sees the falcon.

 

_ I could use some help, but the end- _

 

_ The end is yours, I have no right to take it.  _ The older replies quickly, before going in for another dive.

 

_ I owe you a favor.  _ Hyunjin grunted, a rose gold sledgehammer conjured in his hands as he struck, careful to not hit the other Emperor.

 

_ Seems like you don't want my company.  _ San snickered, the falcon evolving before him into a normal-looking wolf, with natural gray fur.

 

Hyunjin stared in confusion as he dodged one of Minhyuk's claws, staggering back from the loss of balance.

 

_ Don't get distracted, Overworld.  _ That was a different way of calling Hyunjin.

 

The Emperor grunted in reply, himself turning into a beautiful wolf with his signature rose gold coat.

 

_ My bad I was a little confused. _ The red dragon before him roared before breathing fire, singeing San's fur.

 

_ The Afterlife is not as blessed as the Overworld.  _ The other calmly replied, not fazed by smoke billowing softly from his side, baby pink skin showing. His chest rose and fell heavily as he pranced over to Hyunjin's side.

 

_ I hold this rank, doesn't mean I'm favored by God.  _ San speaks in riddles, making the younger even more confused.

 

They both went quiet to focus on the threat before them. They might be from two worlds that are far apart, total opposites, yet they worked as if this barrier had never existed.

 

Hyunjin decided to let San lead, him being the elder and definitely the more experienced Emperor out of them both. San thankfully took it and went straight in, startling the younger by his aggressiveness.

 

Minhyuk's eyes were instantly on San, claws outstretched. Hyunjin's body moved before his mind even registered, as he jumped above the Afterlife, tanking a flame thrower to his side.

 

_ There's a reason I went all in, Hwang. I'm not as powerful as you.  _ San turned to check on the younger, nosing his burnt fur in thanks before pouncing again.

 

_ Then you better tank it well.  _ Hyunjin changed his tactic as San's body glowed dimly, healing him steadily from the backline. With newfound confidence, San jumps even further, biting Minhyuk's scaly body, knowing the other has his back.

 

The rest of the coven backed off, knowing this fight was only for them, for Hyunjin. San gnawed and swiped, backing off once in a while just to pounce on the Rogue again, landing on his back, claws digging in between scales.

 

Minhyuk roared, his head turning back, snapping San on his back before Hyunjin could distract him.

 

"San!" He heard Eunmi shout.

 

_ You're not winning.  _ Hyunjin howled, jumping into the physical fight, knocking San out of strong jaws. The two wolves rolled to the side.

 

_ Hyung.  _ Hyunjin whined, nosing San's snout tentatively, chest heaving from exertion.

 

_ I always get what I want, Emperors. _ The dragon stood tall, head raised in triumph.

 

_ I'm fine, don't worry about me.  _ San bought himself up, blood dripping down, clotting his fine fur.

 

Minhyuk swings at this moment, his tail raising before coming down. Hyunjin's eyes shone as a forcefield struck up above them, the attack bouncing off.

 

Where this power came from, Hyunjin doesn't know. But it doesn't matter since it made Minhyuk let down his guard.

 

Hyunjin gave San one last nuzzle before he sped towards the dragon, turning back into himself as he threw a powerful uppercut, sending the dragon crashing into the trees behind.

 

_ I don't need morphs to deal with you.  _ Hyunjin raised his hand, a smirk on his face as lightning struck where he pointed at will. Rain fell upon them, thunder rumbling in the distance.

 

The God above, Lord Vampira, is furious.

 

This, is the last stand. The only one that ever mattered.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even the mightiest of us all, falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might have dragged the action for too long, it was a little hard trying to end it, i was running out of ideas huhu :')

_ Don't bite off more than you can chew, Emperor.  _ Minhyuk snarled, roaring down at him with scaly wings outstretched.

 

"That can be said to you too, Rogue," Hyunjin replied smugly before copies of him pixelated and duplicated right before the big dragon. The copies created a wall all around the dragon, all of them equally identical.

 

The power of Esquire was nothing to belittle as all of the Hyunjins charged. The next thing stunned everyone with how beautifully it was executed.

 

There were so many clones, all using a different power to combat the mighty beast before them. Some were conjuring more minions, others had makeshift weapons materializing in their hands and they swung swords and axes, threw daggers and spears. All of them carrying a daring smirk on their faces. Meteors were landing left, right, center, knocking Minhyuk about like a ragdoll. Then, at one command, all of them turned invisible, rose gold aura running, flying around at inhuman speeds, once again creating a light show, the Count being the star of it all.

 

_ Show yourself, Hwang!  _ Minhyuk snapped at some of the copies, making them burst into showers of glitter and light. He winced every time he got hit.

 

The real Hyunjin levitated himself higher than all the others, smirking coyly at the trapped red beast.

 

The fun was not over yet. With a snap of his fingers, the copies reappear to attack once again. The power of Earl was blessed upon them as they shot ice shards at the fire-breathing dragon, some were even making ice weapons, stabbing them deep into the monster, making it yell and roar in annoyance.

 

With a strong swipe of his tail, Minhyuk sent the duplicates flying, some knocking into themselves and exploding. This exposed the Overworld Emperor as he stayed high up in the sky.

 

Hyunjin dodged a fireball that was launched at him, landing back down before the Rogue with grace.

 

The dragon opened his mouth, power gathered between its mighty jaws, something like a plasma cannon reloading.

 

_ Oh no.  _ Hyunjin has a deadline.

 

Looks like it's time to get serious. The Myth rolled his eyes softly before returning to his place in the sky with one overpowered leap.

 

_ Two can play this game.  _ Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at his competitor, raising his hand and pointing his finger up to the clouds. On cue, a loud thunder rumbled, shaking the earth and the beings in contact with its land. A rose gold lightning struck the tip of the Myth's pointer. Power ran through Hyunjin's veins like it was meant to be there, rejuvenating him, charging him up for his next attack. His silky locks started to fly due to the static, it would've looked funny if Hyunjin wanted it to.

 

Jisung ain't gonna lie, his mate looks fucking  **_ hot _ ** , burning lava meteor sun hot. The Lord makes a mental note to get Hyunjin riled up again another time just to witness his stunning beauty once again.

 

Minhyuk shifted his weight as he shot, bright red plasma right at Hyunjin, determined to end him once and for all.

 

Hyunjin's lips pulled back into a scowl, showing his new sharp fangs. They pierced his lower lip when the Emperor gritted his teeth in concentration, bringing his palms together before releasing a plasma of his own, a pretty shade of red and gold.

 

The coven watched in awe as the two beams fought with one another, pushing and pulling like tug-a-war. They can only watch when red started to overpower rose gold.

 

"No, no, no." Jisung chanted, bringing his hands together, bowing his head in prayer. San snarled before turning back, shaking off any stray fur before he gathered his own energy, part of his own life force into a small glowing ball of life. It floated up towards its destination in the sky like a firefly, before disappearing once it touches Hyunjin. Instantly, there was a burst of energy from Hyunjin's side, pushing red back just a little bit.

 

"Give him part of your life force," San commands once he saw that it worked, dropping to the ground in fatigue.

 

Chan wasted no second to give in, a small green orb appears from his chest as it twirled its way up, becoming one with Hyunjin, increasing his power even more. Everyone else follows suit, colorful orbs danced around one another, fusing into a breath-taking rainbow ball of energies.

 

As soon as the tip of this energy ball touches Hyunjin's sneakers, it got absorbed instantly, channeling a huge impact into the rose gold plasma, sending Minhyuk crashing, uprooting greenery as his body was forcefully pushed along the earth's crust. It ends when he hits a cliff, the rocks above falling on top of his form.

 

A muffled wail of cry was heard before silence falls upon the land.

 

"Our cue," Younghyun stands up suddenly, adjusting the jacket he was wearing. Eunmi hums in reply, getting up as well.

 

"Sannie, take care of the Afterlife for me, yeah?" Eunmi turns to rub San's cheek playfully before skipping towards the pile of rocks and sitting on it, waiting for Younghyun.

 

Hyunjin landed softly, watching with confusion as Younghyun walks up to him and claps him softly on his shoulder.

 

"Kid, the Overworld's in your hands now. My time as King has come to its end."

 

"W-Wait." Hyunjin was so confused. Younghyun only offered him a smile before placing his pointer on Hyunjin's bangs, channeling a vision, an explanation.

 

Hyunjin found himself standing back in the Abyss, with both Highnesses before him.

 

"Your Majesty, we think it's time for you to understand what we'll be doing." Eunmi smiles softly, hands clasping together on her chest.

 

"Each Highness can only banish two Rogues in their lifetime. As you know, both Eunmi and I have already done it once a few years back." Younghyun starts.

 

"This will be the second, where our journey with you and San will end."

 

"And I can't do anything?" Hyunjin watched as Younghyun and Eunmi both stayed silent at his question.

 

"No, you'll have a part to play, it'll come later. San will let you know in due time."

 

"What will happen to you, hyung?" Even though Hyunjin has only met Younghyun a few hours prior, Eunmi even later that that, there was already a bond.

 

He felt like home, felt safe under the two Highnesses' guidance.

 

He's not letting them go.

 

"You have to," Younghyun let a small smile appear on his face, sensing his worries. "It's part of life, you see. I replaced a King about a few centuries back, Eunmi replaced a Queen about 10 years ago. That was when Lord Vampira gave us a new set of rules. It's the one we follow now; both Highnesses have to banish the Rogue together, so they move on together.

 

"And you're telling me this now?" Hyunjin refused to believe, refused to accept.

 

_ Why do all the sad things happen to me? _

 

"If we told you any earlier, trust me, you'll find a way to stop us." With that, both Eunmi and Younghyun vanishes before his eyes as he was brought back to the Overworld.

 

"H-Hyung!" Hyunjin went to chase, only for his face to knock into an invisible forcefield separating the two Highnesses from everyone else.

 

Younghyun spared one last look before turning his back towards them, his hand glowing along with Eunmi's.

 

"To end this Rogue who only caused havoc to my family, we, King and Queen, offer our powers in exchange of Lord Vampira's assist."

 

"What's going on?!" Jisung shouted as both Eunmi and Younghyun started to pixelate, along with the rocks they were in contact of.

 

"It's a sacrifice." San breathed out, his eyes stayed glued on the floor, next to him was an unknown boy, who draped his body other the other in comfort.

 

"By taking this offering, we ask for Vampira's utmost care in protecting our family, to take out every other possible Rogues who are among us, so that the future does not have this flaw." Younghyun continued before looking up to the sky.

 

"Will you accept it, My Lord?" There was a second of silence before both Highnesses' bodies went limp. The forcefield dropped.

 

Jisung couldn't stop himself from running forward, wanting to hold Younghyun. His shaky hands held Younghyun's disappearing form.

 

"Sungie, look after all of them for me, alright?" Younghyun still had that stupid smile on his face.

 

"Hyung, why are you-" Before Jisung could finish his sentence while choking on unshed tears, all that was left was ashes in his hands. Next to him, where Minhyuk and the pile of rocks were, a huge pile of white ash laid.

 

Jisung hiccuped as his vision blurred from the tears. They started falling without him wanting it.

 

_ Why? _

 

All Hyunjin could do was stare. Why? When he could have a happy ending, things always run south. When they can finally be happy, universe rips it away from them.

 

_ Why? _

 

As the rest of his coven rushes to console Jisung, who undoubtedly is hurting the most. To watch one of his close brother, friend, and family, turn into nothing but lifeless ash right before his innocent eyes.

 

The Emperor's knees buckled without his command as they thumped softly on the grass.

 

_ Why does this happen to the mightiest of us all? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to troll yall again with a false ending but i dont wanna get hunted down right now im scared of yall comment section xD


	30. plans/readers input plz!

aye, author (honestly, call me rou haha) here

 

this will be (not) deleted after i upload the real chapter lol, i just need some opinions regarding where the story goes kinda and other unrelated things regarding my account and where im headed

 

1\. smut/no smut? (to end off the story) i got some ideas, im not good at it tho. i'd say my speciality is cliffhangers and being an adorable but annoying ass to yall oops 👀 if yes, it'll be added as a last chapter before i i put this story on 'complete' if no, i'll prolly still write it and upload it as a one shot? <\- kinda a good idea, promote MATE using another ome shot HAHAHAHA

^ this will have no effect on the ending of the story, just smth extra to end it off. i alr have the final and last chapter close to finished rn in my docs, just wanted to know if i should leave it there LOL and trust me if yall dont cry i have failed and i should delete my account lol (im kidding i got so many ideas to write haha)

 

2\. this is of nothing to MATE, this is just a little smth to ask 'hey, yall got requests?' i cant say i'll do all (i have problems writing woochan and changlix centric stories idk why they just dont go with me :( *le cries) but maybe yall got ideas that i didnt really think of and i would love to bring your imaginations to life hehe :3

 

3\. i just want to say a big THANKYOU! 💜 thankyou to you, who's reading this right now. you've come far and have suffered greatly (i sincerely apologize) thankyou for the lovely comments, they honestly keep me going when i felt like leaving this story (it happened a few times when i got writer's block) thankyou for the kudos, kudos to u too for dealing with me and this story uwu

 

4\. last point, dont worry. MY NEXT STORY; my plan was to write a sequel to MUTE (requested) and i decided yeah, fuck it leggo why not. im not sure if i might drag it into a story (i hope not, i really cant update regularly) or just it being a one shot but i assure you, if u loved MATE, u'll definitely like wut i have in store for u hehe! if u have not read MUTE, please do take a bit of your time to do so, i really liked how the story came about haha

 

5\. while u're waiting for the finale of MATE, do check out my other stories and maybeeee, subscribe to my series 'skz rou-bbles' to get email notifications every time i update the series (basically get updated every time i put out something new) it'll mean lots to me haha, i'll thank you in advance for your everlasting support and hopefully, i'll unbore your day or even cheer u up (maybe even make u cry sad/happy tears) with my stories ^•^

 

please do let me know ur opinions in the comments, it'll really help me out! i'll reply to them as soon as i can~

 

love and thanks,

\- rou 🥀


	31. mixtape (the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the REAL end of this story, thank you so much for your support uwu (ps. if you dont cry after this i have failed and i will remove myself from ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The brotherly love of us nine, connected by music and dance  
> I don't regret it, even though it tires me'  
>  \- Hyunjin (Mixtape #2)

The coven turned to the Afterlife Emperor, a silent question hung in the air. San let out a huge sigh, the boy above gave him a quick upside-down kiss on his forehead before sitting down next to him, eyes watching.

 

"When an Emperor shows himself before a Rogue and the Rogue backs off, that's what we call banishing. If however, they choose to fight, we have no choice but to kill them. Even if every rank bows down to us Emperors, we all serve the same God, Vampira. Each King can only kill two Rogues in their lifetime before they die. And, as you know, this is the second time Their Highnesses had to kill a Rogue. So they used this chance to plead to Lord Vampira, asking in exchange for their sacrifice, to eliminate all other Rogues so that we'll have an easier time leading."

 

"S-So, Youngie hyung's gone?" Jisung croaked out, not moving from his position by the ashes. Fat teardrops rolled down his cheeks as he wailed. Hyunjin gulped as he got up approached his mate, before draping himself over the smaller body, enclosing him in a hug, planting reassuring kisses on his cheeks, kissing his tears away.

 

"Not really, no. The good will always prevail. Younghyun and Eunmi will be reincarnated. They'll remember who they are, they'll look the same, just that their powers will be different. Their powers will depend on us Majesties." Hyunjin looks up at the mention of his rank.

 

"Younghyun hyung, he'll be a great Grand," Hyunjin mumbles, lips not leaving Jisung's wet skin. The ashes on Jisung's lap started piecing themselves together, Younghyun's form starts to appear once again.

 

"Huh, a Grand. Good choice." Eunmi's voice laughed as she went over to San and gave him a fat hug, hugging the other boy after.

 

Jisung wailed even louder, slapping Younghyun on his shoulders repeatedly.

 

"Why did you do that? Gosh, I was s-so fucking sad!" Jisung cried, his hands cupping Younghyun's sharp jaws through blurry vision.

 

"You f-fucker..." His fists softly rested on the older boy as he sat up.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Younghyun flashes a smile before standing up, giving the two their space.

 

"Hey Wooyoung," The new Grand greeted, nodding his head at the boy whose by San's side.

 

"Hey hyung," He greeted back, resting his head on the Afterlife's shoulder.

 

"Did you tell him about the other thing?" Wooyoung boy asked softly, eyes flaring up defensively in a pretty shade of pink. Eunmi laughed heartily, having scared the boy as she collapsed by his side.

 

"What thing?" Hyunjin asked, leaving a sweet kiss on Jisung's nose before getting up and approaching the rest, Seungmin taking the older's place, snuggling his head into the Lord's side.

 

"Now that we aren't Highnesses anymore, you two will have to find replacements." Younghyun smiled his signature smile.

 

"Oh?" That got Hyunjin's attention.

 

"A promotion of some sort, whoever you think fits," Eunmi adds on.

 

Jisung will be a great choice, the Emperor smiles to himself as he turned to take a glance at his mate, who's getting smothered in hugs and kisses by the rest of his coven. He had done so much for him, things he wouldn't have been able to even dream of doing.

 

That boy right there, Hyunjin was certain that he was sent from heaven. His guardian angel in disguise of a quirky and annoying vampire.

 

But Jisung wouldn't want it. He's mentioned time and time again that he wasn't looking for leadership, nor was he keen on being one.

 

He said no one would've been a better leader than Chan.

 

Chan, Hyunjin thinks as he turned to find the other, was standing with Woojin on the side, watching the others pile themselves on Jisung despite his protest of ' _ I'm still bloody!',  _ sporting that dad smile everyone joked about.

 

Chan, he'll be a great leader. A great King. It's the least the Myth can do in return after how effortlessly he was accepted into the coven, how the Gentleman took care of him like one of his own, how he sacrificed so easily for him like he's worth it, how he somewhat recklessly shared personal memories with him.

 

Younghyun was remarkable when he held his position, Chan will do so much more.

 

"Chan," Hyunjin answered confidently without hesitation, turning back to hold eye contact with Younghyun and Eunmi. "Chan hyung's the only King I'll bow to."

 

Younghyun smiles even wider, seemingly awaiting this name.

 

"Of course, of course, he'd be the one." The older holds out one hand towards Eunmi, who pouts as she pulled a decent sized, nicely cut diamond gem from behind her and placed it on his waiting palm.

 

"You two betted on that?" Hyunjin couldn't help but giggle at the banter between them.

 

"What? Highnesses can't have fun too?" This time, it was Eunmi who blew a raspberry at Younghyun, who sighed and passed back the pretty diamond.

 

"You should've just kept quiet, Your Majesty." Younghyun sighed sadly, his smile never fading.

 

"Channie," Younghyun called out, making the boy look over.

 

"Try healing something." A smirk pulled on his lips as Chan's eyes lit up white instead of his familiar green.

 

Chan's mouth was left open in shock, turning to his mate to check if he was dreaming. Woojin only laughed at how cute the other was, giving him a fast pinch on his cheek as a reality test.

 

"Why, thank you, Hyun- Your Majesty. I'll be sure to live up to your expectations." Hyunjin wanted to tell the older that he doesn't have to address him by rank, but seeing Younghyun's pointed glare, he left it be.

 

"I'll probably get Hongjoong hyung or even Seonghwa hyung," San said when Eunmi asked him the same question. His eyes then landed on his mate by his side. "And if they don't want it, I guess Woo can be King, he'll learn slowly." Wooyoung giggled softly, thanking the Afterlife with a quick peck on his nose before curling into himself shyly.

 

It was cute, honestly.

 

"Hyun," Jisung quietly tugged at Hyunjin's fingers, getting the taller's attention. Hyunjin hummed for the other to continue.

 

The Lord babbled for a little, before answering.

 

"I- Thank you." The Emperor raised an eyebrow at his answer.

 

"And, I'm sorry." Seeing this was something odd, Hyunjin leads them away from the rest, holding both of the younger's hands in his, urging him on.

 

"Why so?" Jisung shrunk at Hyunjin's gaze.

 

"I'm sorry for being so arrogant, thinking I could take Minhyuk down on my own, making us end up like this. I was selfish, narrow-minded, I- You get the point," The vampire sighed loudly through his nose. Hyunjin lifts one hand to thumb away the pearls of tears building at the corners of his mate's eyes, threatening to break.

 

"I'm thankful because you're still here with me, after all those b-bullshit I put you through. I-I'm thankful too, for Chan and Changbin and Felix and such but you're so so important to me." Despite Hyunjin desperately trying to stop Jisung from busting water pipes, it happened anyway.

 

Hyunjin can visibly feel Jisung shake with the intensity of his cries, eyes getting red. His heart within him tore and wrenched at the sight.

 

He promised to make sure Jisung never have to shed another tear, now he sees waterfalls that he can't stop.

 

"Don't w-worry, thankful tears." Jisung must have sensed the Myth's hurting heart as he voiced out, hiccuping as he did.

 

"I-I really treasure you, a lot. Before I met you, I couldn't find a will to live. E-Every time we get into fights with the other ranks, I was always reckless. Chan had Woojin and Changbin had Felix, there was nothing for me to live for. Then, I saw you. You pulled me out from that wormhole, invited me into your life. I'm always internally grateful for you." Jisung took a deep breath, putting a finger to Hyunjin's lips when he wanted to interrupt.

 

"Wait, not yet. I'm forever yours now, you know? I-I want to be yours, I want to grow old with you, spend my mornings waking up with you in bed, watch you enjoy yourself around the house. I want to be there for you, like how you never gave up on me. I want to be eternally yours, I'm hoping you want to be mine too." Jisung let go of the Emperor's hands as he dug into the inner pockets of his leather jacket.

 

_ No way. _

 

Hyunjin mind went dizzy. Is this happening right now?

 

"Hyunnie, will you be the stars in my night sky?" Hyunjin couldn't help but let out a small wail when his mate pulled out a blue velvet box, opening it. Inside was a rose gold ring with marigolds carved on them.

 

"It's a promise ring. The nine of us shares the same, a promise to you and a promise to them, I'm forever yours." Jisung wiped his tears quickly before taking the ring out.

 

"It's so pretty, I-" Tears blurred the boy's vision as Hyunjin stretches his hand out for Jisung to put it on.

 

"It's official!" Chan beamed proudly from the side. "You're stuck with us now, nine or none."

 

Hyunjin finally lets his walls down as a choked cry left his throat once the ring was in place, shining back under the moonlight. Jisung instantly drops to the ground with him, gathering the taller boy into his lap, planting kisses on his eyes, nose, crown, jaws, anywhere but his lips.

 

Jisung, always mindful of his boundaries. Hyunjin will never find someone else like him.

 

"I'm e-eternally grateful for you too, Sungie." Hyunjin lifted his head, licking his lips before planting them on Jisung's cute small ones. They shared a short but sweet kiss, before Hyunjin turned shy and dug his head into the Lord's shoulders, whining and sniffling.

 

"I'm forever yours, always." The Emperor whispered, breath tickling the other's neck.

 

Jisung's smile on his face could rival the full moon out tonight.

 

This, is the real ending they deserved.

 

_ 'Sail across the world, this is our time _

_ Stray kids, nine or none, we're gonna cross the finish line _

_ No stopping time when we all see our goals in our sight _

_ No turning back, push forward, rise above the light' _

**_-_** **_Felix (Mixtape #4)_**

 

_** fin. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh I believe, my family, a light shines on us, we can overcome it all  
> Even if the shadows swallow us, we won't give up'  
> \- Jisung (Mixtape #2)


	32. promo

oops, since MATE is my most read, commented, bookmarked and kudos-ed book, ofc i'll take this opportunity to promote with it HAHAHAH

 

so, lemme ask u a few questions.

1\. do u like/ship seungin/seungjeong

2\. if u do, do u like action, fights, gangs in particular

3\. do u like angst, with fluff ofc

4\. do u like jeongin being a huge confident gay and a badass, while seungmin is more fluffy and soft and puppy and cute and YOU GET THE POINT-

if so, REANIMATE THE DEAD is for ya! its a sequel to MUTE which i've promise to deliver, WAS intended to be a oneshot but HAHA no. it's not. i i posted it on a day where apparently everyone else updates so my work got lost in other awesome works so this is a PSA for yall to check it out!

 

\- rou :)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu :
> 
> instagram : rouyoung._  
> twitter : rouyoung_


End file.
